Sugar Pain
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Essa ****fic não me pertence. Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário da Ifurita, e tive permissão dela pra postar aqui. *agarrada na fic* Espero que gostem.**

**Título: **Sugar Pain

**Autora: **Ifurita

**Beta: **Nii-chan

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categorias:** Dir En Grey, Gazette, Alice Nine

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** AU, romance, lemon, angst, álcool, drogas, estupro, tortura, violência.

**Sinopse:** [AxU] Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais...

Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina, minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shunjuku e do 5° distrito... Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.

Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é **YAOI**, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A banda **the GazettE **faz parte da PS Company. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **ParaSamanta Tiger, Minha Mamis. u_u/ Esta fic pertence a Samantha Tiger, minha mamis, por que eu ESTOU DANDO essa fic de presente de nivers pra essa mamis que eu adoro demais *w*

oOo

Notas Da História:

Depois da Oneshot Pain, todos queriam mais resolvi fazer a fic completa por que colocar um capitulo 2 numa oneshot é algo sem noção ._./

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem Pra começar u_u nenhum deles me pertence e_e e eu estou de carinha nova e_e uahuahuahuh é bom variar... mesmo que eu tenha inventado a polvora com essa carinha nova e_e.

Todos os fatos aqui contidos são ficção e não aconteceram u_u/ alguns quem sabe *pervaoi* G_G

Depois do avisinho chato dado. Quero gritar algo bem alto pra todos ouvirem u_u/

PARABÉEEENNNNNSSSSS SAMIEEEEEEEEEE MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS DOOOOO MEEEEEEEUUUUUUU KOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOO *pulaemcimaatéderrubar* Feliz niversário adiantado *w* estou postando hoje por que até seu niver ou minha viagem (Whatevah) quero ter pelo menos metade da fic postada ._./

Muitos aninhos pra você mamis do meu kokoro rosa puorpuorinado gay ifurita *w* *sai jogando puorpuorina rosa pra tudo que é lado*

Depois, quero agradecer a Nii minha adorada deusa por ter betado maravilhosamente esta fic pra mim *w* você sabe que te adoro minha adorada deusa ._./ Kissus baby-Nii

Sem mais delongas ._./ vamos a fic ^^

**oOo**

Capitulo 1: In Between Days

Seus cabelos loiros balançaram ao vento enquanto sorria, olhando para trás, esperando a pequena figura que o seguia.

**- Kouyou! **– O rapaz gritava, enquanto tentava alcançá-lo, fazendo com que o esperasse, colocando as mãos nos joelhos, esbaforido, enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, após ter alcançado Kouyou. **– Por que tem que andar tão rápido Kou?**

**- Que foi Taka-kun? **– Sorriu, se aproximando e abaixando-se para olhar dentro dos olhos do menor.

**- Seu livro de química... você esqueceu sobre a mesa. **– Sorriu entregando-lhe o livro. **– Você é muito distraído Kou-chan.**

**- Obrigado Chibi. **– Disse tomando o livro nas mãos, sorrindo e se despedindo do amigo.

O que faria sem ele ou sem aquele livro, já que tinha prova sobre as reações químicas do corpo humano em desenvolvimento, no dia seguinte? Meneou a cabeça em um sinal para si mesmo para relaxar. A faculdade de medicina o estava consumindo.

Caminhou alguns quarteirões, logo abrindo seu guarda-chuvas ao notar as primeiras gotas d'água caírem do céu, abraçando-se aos seus livros. Adorava correr na chuva, chutar a água para todos os lados, pular nas poças, espirrando água para todos os lados, molhando a tudo e a todos. Porém, havia tanto tempo que não fazia aquilo, tinha que se concentrar, o provão geral se aproximava e os melhores estágios nos melhores hospitais dependiam daquela prova carrasca.

Caminhou calmamente, o céu trovejando enquanto se aproximava de seu apartamento, quando um som lhe chamou a atenção. Conhecia aquele som, era o som de algo batendo em ferro e pelo barulho era do tamanho de um ser humano. Olhou em volta, vendo um beco próximo, aproximando-se e espreitando para vê-lo. Avistou quatro homens vestidos em ternos caros, todos reunidos em roda, surrando um único homem. Observou a cena horrorizado, segurando o grunhido de pavor com a mão, ao ver que aqueles quatro estavam armados. O som da surra se intensificando, até por fim cessar e uma voz soar zombeteira:

**- Esse aí nem mesmo merece morrer com uma das nossas balas Kao... Está tão mal que vai morrer até o amanhecer, por que não o deixamos aí até que alguém relate a morte "de um indigente" às autoridades?**

**- Não sei não Kyo... o senhor Daisuke não vai gostar se ele escapar. **– Outra voz ecoou e o jovem loiro espreitou pelo beco, um homem com cabelos roxos abaixar-se ao lado de quem quer que fosse o alvo daquele espancamento, alguém irreconhecível, tingido de vermelho, apontando uma arma calibre 44'' para o que julgou ser sua cabeça. **– Um tiro e ele nunca mais irá se meter nos negócios de Daisuke-han... mas um tiro de misericórdia seria acabar com o sofrimento deste verme cedo demais... **– Sorriu diabólico. **– Tem razão Kyo-chibi. **– Disse, vendo o outro resmungar diante do apelido, atirando contra o homem caído, um grunhido de dor ecoando pelo ar. **– Apenas um recadinho de Daisuke-han... sangre até morrer verme.**

Kouyou segurou-se para não gritar diante daquele tiro, o som abafado pelo silenciador, aquele som grotesco de dor. Lágrimas queriam escapar por seus olhos quando ouviu uma aproximação e, pelos mil budas, estava perdido. Olhou envolta, encontrando uma fenda entre os prédios, fechando rapidamente o guarda-chuvas e se embrenhando lá os ouviu sair, a voz do nanico dizendo desconfiada.

**- Totchi? Ouviu alguma coisa?**

**- Tá ficando paranóico nanico... **– Outra voz soou, grave, quase rouca. **– Não tem ninguém por ai, só sua sombra, esperando pra te matar... **– Riu alto, logo abaixando o tom de voz e dizendo. **– Eu falo pra ele parar de cheirar, mas ele me ouve Shin? Nãaaaaaoo...**

**- Que seja... **– A voz irritadiça do nanico soou, se afastando logo em seguida, os passos ecoando na chuva até tornarem-se tão distantes que desapareciam sob o gotejar das calhas.

Kouyou não sabia se era seguro, mas tinha que sair daquele buraco uma hora ou outra... Lembrou-se de um truque que um amigo havia lhe ensinado, logo retirando um pequeno espelho do bolso e olhando através dele para a rua deserta. Respirou levemente aliviado, logo se lembrando da pessoa caída no beco. Nem mesmo se importou com a chuva que caía, ou com seus livros jogados em meio à poça lamacenta, apenas se arrastou para fora daquele vão, correndo até o beco, vendo aquele homem caído, o rosto disforme, a perna ferida a tiro (um grande estrago), os cabelos, negros e compridos, tingidos de vermelho sangue.

Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, horrorizado por aquilo, pelo rosto angustiado dele... Ainda não havia feito o juramento de Hipócrates, mas já o respeitava. Olhou em volta, notando-se sozinho, por sorte estava a não mais que uma quadra de seu próprio apartamento. Retirou o casaco felpudo, envolvendo aquele homem com ele. Não podia deixá-lo morrer ali, nem podia levá-lo a um hospital, pois com toda certeza aquilo parecia obra da máfia.

Com cuidado o tomou nos braços, ouvindo-o gemer de dor, mas não se deu por vencido, caminhou com ele pelas ruas, sentindo a chuva cair sobre sua cabeça, o sangue gotejando pela entrada do prédio, o olhar alarmado do porteiro, enquanto o ignorava e seguia para o próprio apartamento, ali mesmo no térreo.

Mesmo com a luz apagada, caminhou pelos cômodos semi-vazios, deixando-o sobre a cama, não se importando com a roupa de cama limpa ou com qualquer coisa além do homem inconsciente em seus braços.

Tinha muito a fazer, mais do que imaginava... faria de tudo, mas não o deixaria morrer.

**oOo**

O dia amanhecia lento, não havia sombra de vida dentro daquelas paredes, mesmo que, acocorado naquela poltrona, bebericando uma xícara de chocolate quente, estivesse o mesmo homem loiro, Takashima Kouyou, estudante do 5º ano de medicina. Em seu rosto não mais a expressão feliz do outro dia, ou o pânico da noite anterior, apenas a preocupação.

Nunca havia pensado que seu primeiro paciente seria tão difícil de estabilizar, quanto menos que o teria que tratar dentro de seu próprio apartamento, longe das vistas da máfia que, por certo, o queria morto. Nem mesmo um nome tinha, apenas sabia que era moreno, a pele clara, ligeiramente mais baixo que a si mesmo (o que havia facilitado em conseguir roupas para ele). Não havia identificação ou qualquer coisa que o sinalizasse, apenas sabia que provavelmente pertencia a alguma facção da máfia, então por quê o ajudara?

Por que, mesmo sem tê-lo feito ainda, acreditava no juramento em que prometeria nunca causar dano ou negar socorro?

Remexeu-se ao pensar naquela loucura, a forma quase bárbara com que removera a bala, sob os grunhidos de dor daquele homem que, pouco depois, desmaiara de cansaço e dor, a sutura feita com o kit que mantinha em casa, a limpeza dos ferimentos, a medicação comprada em uma farmácia 24h por seu vizinho prestativo e colega de faculdade.

Ergueu-se daquela pequena poltrona, decidindo ir até a cozinha e preparar uma nova xícara de chocolate, dado que a sua havia terminado havia minutos a fio. Voltou pouco depois, sentando-se novamente naquela mesma poltrona, vendo-o se mover, os olhos inchados se abrindo em meio à semi-claridade daquele cômodo, encarando-o com algo que talvez fosse curiosidade, algo talvez indefinível pelo inchaço demasiado em seu rosto.

**- Bem-vindo ao mundo dos vivos... **– Sussurrou, aproximando-se e levando a mão a testa daquele moreno, notando-o recuar um pouco. **– Ainda está com um pouco de febre, mas vai sobreviver... **– Sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama. **– Precisarei trocar seus curativos sempre, para não haver septicemia. **– Sorriu, notando a estranheza em seu olhar. **– Não o levei ao hospital por que vi o que aconteceu... Acho que ficaria muito vulnerável em um lugar destes, não te carreguei ensaguentado pra te ver morrer por que algum segurança do hospital foi comprado por um "Oyabun" qualquer. **– Falou convicto, notando-o rir levemente do que dissera. **– Apenas aproveite a estadia em minha casa, é um lugar humilde, mas seguro... Ninguém sabe que está aqui... **– Sorriu. **– A chuva lavou o sangue, nada trará ninguém aqui. **– Disse erguendo-se, caminhando até o pequeno banheiro que era visível dali, indo buscar novas toalhas umedecidas.

Seus movimentos foram seguidos por aquele homem de forma curiosa, notando-o voltar com toalhas limpas e colocá-las em sua cabeça, balbuciou de forma débil.

**- O-obrigado.**

Kouyou sorriu diante daquilo, apenas assentindo com a cabeça, voltando a limpar o suor que havia em sua testa.

**oOo**

"_**- Por Buda Kouyou!!!" **__– _A voz ecoava nervosa ao telefone, enquanto o loiro apenas assistia seu "paciente" não muito paciente tomar a sopa que havia preparado para ele. **­**_**"- Uma semana sem vir à faculdade? Sabe o numero de aulas que perdeu?" **__­_– Uma semana inteira, havia se passado uma semana desde que o encontrara caído, desde que presenciara aquela cena grotesca.

**- Sei sim Akira, Kai está me deixando a par de todas as aulas perdidas, mas eu realmente estou com algo para resolver. **– Disse minimalista, evitando qualquer tipo de detalhe.

"_**- Olha Kouyou, eu não faço idéia do que você anda fazendo ou no que anda metido e sinceramente não quero saber, mas semana que vem teremos a prova geral e é bom estar preparado, ou vai acabar parando em um hospital público da periferia de Tóquio, vou logo avisando..."**_

**- Como quiser Reita... **– Respondia sem muito interesse, o olhar curioso daquele moreno estava caído sobre si e em resposta Kouyou apenas sorria. **– Olha só Kira-kun, vou desligar por que tenho mais o que fazer... minha mãe não me dá sermão não quero escutar de você... boa aula. **– Sorriu desligando, sem nem se importar com os protestos daquele do outro lado da linha. **– Um amigo, acha que só por que nos conhecemos desde o berçário "é minha mãe". **– Riu erguendo-se para buscar o próprio prato.

**-Kouyou? **– A voz rouca já levemente conhecida por ele o chamou, fazendo com que apenas a cabeça do estudante surgisse pela porta. **– Muito obrigado... Logo vou deixar de atrapalhar sua vida. **– Sorriu, vendo-o voltar com uma expressão séria.

**- Como se atrapalhasse algo agora. **– Falou visivelmente irritado. **- O Senhor trate de ficar quietinho nessa cama até eu te dar "alta", ouviu? **– Cruzou os braços diante da cama, batendo o pé nervosamente. **– Pouco me importa se você é "chefe da máfia de Shinjuku e do 5º distrito". **– Disse franzindo o cenho. **– Aqui, no meu apartamento o "Han" sou eu e nem que eu tenha que te acorrentar nessa cama, você vai se recuperar antes de sair por aí.**

O moreno apenas riu, dizendo em tom descontraído.

**- Você que manda "Kouyou-Han" **– Disse vendo o loiro empinar o rosto e sorrir vitorioso, logo abaixando a cabeça, meneando-a e lhe perguntando.

**– Não tem medo, Kouyou?**

**- Medo? **– Ele repetiu levemente confuso. **– Tenho motivo? **– Riu logo levando a mão aos lábios e dizendo de forma dramática. **– Vai me seqüestrar e cobrar resgate para meus livros? Não... não... eu já sei! Vai ameaçar meu kit de sutura com uma faca? **– Riu sentando na cama, vendo o moreno rir da forma engraçada que falava, apoiando a mão no joelho coberto de Aoi e sorrindo. **– Eu superei o medo quando me enfiei no vão entre dois prédios ao perceber que estava "bisbilhotando", me arrisquei salvando você... Acho que ter medo é idiotice depois disso. No final, o que acontecer acontecerá, não acha? **– Encerrou manso, fechando os olhos em meio ao sorriso que ofertava ao moreno.

Aoi sentiu-lhe tocar sua perna com delicadeza, seu sorriso sincero. Por que todos não podiam sorrir sinceramente para ele daquela forma? Com alguma dificuldade ainda, segurou-lhe a mão, fazendo-o olhar no fundo de seus olhos, o braço lhe puxando um pouco mais para perto, para poder dizer-lhe de forma rouca e baixa.

**- Então eu prometo te proteger Kouyou, da mesma forma que me protegeu... **– Seus dedos ansiavam por tocar aquela face tão serena e adorável. **– Não sei se todos os seus pacientes se apaixonam por você... **– Sorriu vendo-o morder o lábio inferior e rir sem graça. **– ... mas eu me apaixonei, grande Han do apartamento "2". **– Riu, notando que ele também ria. **– Então me deixa ser seu guarda-costas, "Kouyou-han"?**

Seus lábios se aproximavam do rosto de Kouyou enquanto sentia o loiro tomar cuidado para não apoiar-se em seu corpo, não tocar em nenhuma de suas feridas, os lábios se contraindo para depois sorrirem leves.

**- Não... **– Sorriu com os lábios ainda mais próximos aos lábios dele, notando-o contrair um pouco a face. **– Deixo você ser o que quiser, Shiroyama-han. **– Seus lábios começando a tocar lentamente aos daquele homem que há uma semana estivera entre a vida e a morte, exatamente ali em sua cama, onde agora fazia gracinhas, sussurrando com os lábios encostando-se suavemente nos de Yuu. **– Você é meu primeiro paciente, e também me apaixonei por você... **– Sorriu, os lábios quase se selando aos dele. **– Espero que nunca mais aconteça isso... ou você teria que me matar... **– Riu tão próximo. **– Não quero ser menos do que você quiser que eu seja Yuu. **– Encerrou, selando seus lábios aos dele por um breve momento, sentindo-o buscar mais intimidade naquele beijo, logo cedendo todo espaço que ele precisava para conhecer o interior de sua boca, também começando a explorar a boca dele com calma, até que o beijo terminasse, calmo e certo como havia começado.

**- Então seja "meu" **– Disse ainda com os lábios colados aos lábios de Kouyou. **– Meu amante, meu médico particular e só meu, meu "grande Han do apartamento 2"... **– Riu acariciando o rosto dele sob os cabelos loiros e lisos. **– Meu... **– Depositou um beijo suave nos lábios cheios e pequenos de Kouyou. **– Só meu...**

**- Sim... **– Respondeu tímido, sorrindo, seus lábios ainda tão próximos. **– Shiroyama-han, minha resposta é sim.**

"_Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais..._

_Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina. Minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shinjuku e do 5° distrito. Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos. No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos._

_Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou"_

________________________  
_

_  
Notas Finais:_

Ifurita: Eeee por hoje é sóooo pessoal *-----* *sorriso colgate*

Uruha: QUUUEEEEEEE POR HOJE É SÓ O QUE ò_ó9999 vc faz mais uma fic que eu vou ser violentado, torturado e estuprado e vem com esse por hoje é só pessoal ¬¬

Ifurita: Mas... mas... Uruuuuuuu é por uma boa causa TTOOOOOOTT

Uruha: o_ô e que boa causa seria essa?

Ifurita: Ver você ser estuprado :)~ uahahuahuh

Uruha: ¬¬ não te amo mais u_u *unf*

Samie: Filhota... é minha mesmo?

Ifurita: Hai *----* toda sua embrulhadinha pra presenteeee *-----*///

Samie: OK eu só quero o Uruha mesmo *amarraamordaçaesaicorrendo*

Aoi: EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! Ò_Ó9999 Devolve meu Uruha ¬¬ Ainda nem comi ele =_=///

Samie: Não devolve xP~

Aoi: *apontando uma arma para a cabeça da Ifurita* Meu Uruha e reviews senão a autora morre ò_ó


	2. Chapter 2

**Essa fic não me pertence. Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário da Ifurita, e tive permissão dela pra postar aqui. *agarrada na fic* Espero que gostem.**

**Título: **Sugar Pain

**Autora: **Ifurita

**Beta: **Nii-chan

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categorias:** Dir En Grey, Gazette, Alice Nine

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** AU, romance, lemon, angst, álcool, drogas, estupro, tortura, violência.

**Sinopse:** [AxU] Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais...

Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina, minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shunjuku e do 5° distrito... Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.

Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é **YAOI**, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A banda **the GazettE **faz parte da PS Company. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **ParaSamanta Tiger, Minha Mamis. u_u/ Esta fic pertence a Samantha Tiger, minha mamis, por que eu ESTOU DANDO essa fic de presente de nivers pra essa mamis que eu adoro demais *w*

**oOo**

Notas Da História:

Como o prometido, estou tentando postar um por dia para ter o presente quase pronto quando chegar em Ribeirão Preto. *w*

AVISO: CONTÉM LEMON = SEXO ENTRE HOMENS se você se ofende com isso não leia... Está nos avisos da fic e ainda estou avisando aqui pra ninguém entrar desprevenido ¬¬

Mamis *w* Pra você *w* toooodoooo seuuuuuuuu

Agradecimentos a Nii, que compreensiva disse que não tem problema betar amanhã pra que eu possa cumprir meu "cronograma"... Em uma review eu respondi que provavelmente precisaria de catuaba pra conseguir isso... Depois desse capitulo preciso é de um composto vitamínico. . Acho que estou tão exausta quanto o Aoi. . *apanha*

Fiquem com o capitulo *w*/////

**Capítulo 2: Fire**

_"Amor e Fogo, duas coisas difíceis de entender, impossíveis de se controlar..._

_Assim como o fogo, o amor queima, avassala tudo a sua volta, muda toda a paisagem, transforma tudo segundo seu próprio capricho, mas a diferença entre ambos é que o amor tem a incrível capacidade de ser calmo como um fim de tarde, suave como uma caricia no rosto._

_Assim como o fogo, o amor aquece, mas diferente dele, mesmo quando queima, machuca, ele mesmo tem o dom de curar, como um bálsamo próprio para a ferida que ELE abre..._

_Aceitar que o amor aconteceu; que ele bateu a sua porta, muitas vezes pode ser um processo de auto-aceitação também, pois nem sempre é fácil recebê-lo com todas as suas implicações._

_Amar um homem não é algo realmente fácil neste país cheio de hipocrisia e preconceito, um país de tanta sujeira debaixo do tapete, mas amar um líder da Yakuza pode deixar tudo ainda mais complicado. Primeira complicação, vencer a própria consciência, aquela voz interior que fica gritando na sua mente, dizendo que está errado, que o mesmo homem que te olha com carinho e afeto mata pessoas e transgride a lei para ganhar a vida... Segunda complicação, incompatibilidade de visão, vencer a si mesmo, saber que muitos dos pacientes que você, como médico, tem a obrigação de salvar, podem estar lá enviados pelo mesmo homem que beija sua boca antes que você saia de manhã..._

_Não que isto já tenha acontecido, pois, efetivamente, Yuu e eu estamos juntos à apenas uma semana... Eu voltei a freqüentar as aulas da faculdade e tentar me preparar para a prova geral de estagio que acontecerá em apenas dois dias, já ele... Bem... Depois de muito tentar, conseguiu me convencer a deixá-lo dar sinal de vida para os próprios homens... Neste exato momento eu observo as ruas passando enquanto o taxi se aproxima do meu apartamento, pois, a pedido dele, parei de fazer o caminho a pé, e me insulto por dentro por ter permitido isso._

_O ferimento da perna ainda não está completamente cicatrizado, ainda há marcas da violência sofrida e eu lhe dou carta branca para chamar seus homens para meu apartamento, praticamente anunciando ao mundo que ele está vivo, mas afinal... O que eu tenho na cabeça???_

**- Senhor? **_– Ouço a voz de um homem idoso me chamar, noto que o taxi estacionou e que o motorista me chama. _**– Senhor?**

_Olho o Taxímetro e nem mesmo espero ele me dizer o valor da corrida, apenas pago com alguma gorjeta e saio do carro, logo vejo dois veículos negros e com vidros filmados, tremo por dentro meneando a cabeça... O mundo dele está finalmente entrando no meu..."_

**oOo**

Uma semana, uma semana desde que cedera a si mesmo, desde que aceitara amar aquele homem, o homem que estivera à morte em seus braços, a quem salvara para descobrir ser um dos homens mais perigosos e influentes do submundo de Tóquio...

Olhou para trás, vendo que o taxi já se afastava, deixou as mãos afundarem-se nos bolsos voltando o olhar para o céu estrelado... Antes amava as terças-feiras, ficava na faculdade até tarde, estudando e planejando o dia em que finalmente entraria em um consultório para prestar socorro a alguém, mas pela primeira vez em cinco longos anos de faculdade, não via a hora de se ver livre de suas obrigações para com seus amigos e colegas e correr para casa, era a primeira vez desde que tudo acontecera que ficava tanto tempo longe de "Aoi" como descobriu ser a alcunha daquele homem que agora dormia em sua cama e ocupava totalmente o espaço de seu coração.

Suspirou, não podia mais adiar, precisava encarar todos os seus temores, entrar no próprio apartamento e decidir se realmente queria deixar aquele mundo entrar definitivamente em sua vida. Riu, deixando o corpo tremer levemente...

**- Como se eu tivesse escolha... **– Falou em constatação, apenas um murmúrio suave deixando seus lábios enquanto percebia já saber-se completamente perdido.

Respirou fundo novamente, pedindo a Buda que Yuu não houvesse decidido dar cabo de um dos seus seguranças inúteis bem no meio de sua sala, odiaria ter seus móveis clarinhos manchados de sangue, pior, odiaria saber que o sangue que os mancharia caso acontecesse, estaria "escorrendo" dos dedos que lhe acariciavam a face.

Coragem. Coragem era o que pedia a todos os deuses enquanto pegava a própria chave do bolso interno do casaco, encarando a porta fechada do apartamento dois, parando com a mão na maçaneta, a porta semi-aberta, ouvindo vozes grossas no interior de sua casa.

**- Tem certeza de que quer deixar isso barato senhor? **– Uma voz grave e desconhecida perguntou.

**- Se estou vivo não é graças a sua "divina intervenção" Tora... **– A voz de Aoi soava tão azeda, tão forte e sentida. **– Então eu decido o que fazer e o que deixar de fazer. **– Kouyou o ouviu dizer seco. **– Tem sorte de um "anjo da guarda" ter me encontrado e por eu não querer ver um olhar triste no rosto DELE, ou você morreria seu imprestável.**

**- Mas... Senhor... **– O desconhecido disse um tanto assustado pelo tom baixo, porém mortal, usado para consigo.

**- Sem mais! **– Vociferou de forma baixa. **– Se eu descobrir que você me traiu e vendeu a minha morte para aquele maldito "demônio vermelho", será sorte sua se restar alguma parte de você para os peixes comerem, ouviu Amano? **– Aquele tom frio na voz de Aoi não o agradava, mas podia imaginar o que se passava na mente dele.

Kouyou não podia ficar ali, ouvindo atrás da porta, como se quisesse fofocar o que acontecia no apartamento ao lado, sendo que aquele era seu apartamento e não havia motivo para se envergonhar.

Deu dois toques suaves na porta, anunciando que chegava, logo terminando por abri-la e dizendo:

**- A-atrapalho algo Yuu? **– Viu seu moreno sentado no sofá, as pernas separadas, os braços jogados para trás e uma arma de calibre grosso na mão direita, engoliu seco, não imaginava que a visão dele armado teria um impacto tão grande.

Respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o olhar; não apenas de Yuu, mas de outras cinco pessoas; recair sobre si.

**- Você não atrapalha Kouyou...**

Ouviu a voz de Aoi invadir seus ouvidos com suavidade, quase como uma brisa. Abriu lentamente os olhos, notando o olhar carinhoso dele, a forma como parecia admirar sua figura, logo o vendo estender a mão livre, chamando-o para perto, sentiu-se constrangido com aquela atitude do belo moreno, mas como podia recusar-se? Ele o olhava com tanta adoração, além do fato de não desejar constrangê-lo diante de seus homens... Olhou-o ainda por mais alguns instantes, a mente batalhando em busca da resposta certa, do que fazer, a alternativa correta diante daquilo, mas sua vida não era uma prova da faculdade, com múltiplas escolhas sem real valor.

Nem mesmo notou o momento em que seus pés agiram com consciência própria, somente reparou que a decisão estava tomada quando sentiu a mão de Aoi tocar a sua, puxando-o para se encaixar em meio a suas pernas, enlaçando sua cintura e o fazendo sentar-se sobre sua coxa.

**- Yuu... **– Sussurrou sentindo o rosto quente enquanto a mão do moreno apertava sua cintura.

**- Não tem problema algum Kou... **– Aoi lhe disse calmo, logo lançando um olhar mortal para os cinco que o observavam. **– Algum problema para algum de vocês? **– Correu os olhos pela sala. **– Hiroto?**

**- Não chefe... **– Kouyou viu um rapaz realmente baixinho, empoleirado na janela aberta, responder com um sorriso largo.

**- Shou? **– Seguiu perguntando para um loiro alto que estava recostado à parede de mãos nos bolsos e pernas postas uma a frente da outra.

**- Desde quando posso falar alguma coisa senhor? **– Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios enfeitados por um belo piercing enquanto o jovem lançava olhares furtivos para o pequeno rapaz que estava na janela.

**- Naoyuki? Sakamoto? **– Voltou seu olhar para dois homens sentados em duas cadeiras quase a sua frente, diante da pequena mesa que havia no apartamento de Kouyou, ambos menearam a cabeça, demonstrando claramente que não havia problemas para ambos. **– Amano? **– Um sorriso estranho surgia no rosto de Aoi enquanto procurava o olhar de um moreno alto de olhar enigmático e assustador, a satisfação parecendo preencher o corpo de Yuu quando aquele homem se encolheu, virando o rosto para outro lado, evitando encará-lo. **– Este é Kouyou, graças a ele eu ainda estou vivo, espero que não tenha problema algum em estarmos juntos, porque isso não vai mudar... Agora estão dispensados. **– Encerrou deixando-se cair recostado no espaldar do sofá, sorrindo e falando baixo. **– Já sabem o que fazer...**

Kouyou observou-os se erguerem, conversando entre si e se encaminhando para a porta, logo restando apenas os dois no apartamento. Ainda sentia-se constrangido por aquilo, mas de alguma forma sabia que não podia reclamar, ele mesmo havia escolhido aquilo.

**- Yuu, por que fez isso? **– Sussurrou antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, sendo puxado por ele para unir ainda mais seu corpo ao dele, a cabeça se voltando e tocando seu ombro, o rosto se escondendo lá.

**- Porque existem limites a serem estabelecidos Kou... **– Falou manso, a mão que segurava a arma deixando com que ela caísse no chão e passando a acariciar o corpo de Kouyou. **– Não quero que nada te aconteça, apenas quis deixar isso bem claro... **– Sua voz era suave, enquanto a mão que o acariciava alcançou o queixo do loiro, fazendo-o erguer o rosto e encará-lo, seus lábios se aproximando dos lábios dele enquanto sussurrava. **– Você entende, não é mesmo Kou?**

**- Você me assusta às vezes Yuu... **– Sussurrou com os lábios dele tão próximos, notando a expressão de Aoi se contrair um pouco, mas não recuando em sua linha de raciocínio. **– Como consegue ser tão doce comigo e ao mesmo tempo ser "Aoi, o chefe de Shinjuku e Shibuya"... Queria entender essa dualidade que existe em você.**

**- Essa dualidade só existe por sua causa... – **Seus lábios se tocavam suaves, um sorriso largo se formando no rosto do moreno, seus dedos invadindo lentamente a roupa pesada de Kouyou, contornando a barra de sua blusa, buscando tocar a pele de sua barriga.

**- Yuu... **– Gemeu baixinho, seu hálito quente invadindo a boca entreaberta de Aoi.

**- Eu quero você... **– Sussurrou, buscando seu ouvido, mordendo suavemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-o gemer mais languido ainda, sentindo a força de vontade do loiro esvaindo-se como areia fina, como água da chuva. **– Eu respeitei suas prescrições médicas doutor... Será que não pode me liberar deste "repouso absoluto" que me impôs? **– Sua voz era rouca e repleta de malicia, os dedos gelados tocando a pele quente, oculta por tantas camadas de pano, os dedos descendo lentamente, contornando o cós de sua calça. **– Eu tenho sido um "paciente bonzinho"... **– Encerrou descendo os lábios pelo pescoço branco de Kouyou, sutilmente retirando o botão do jeans de sua casa enquanto sugava gentilmente a pele macia de seu amante.

**- Ahhh... **– Gemeu já sem força de vontade alguma. **– Eu não devia Yuu... **– Sua voz saia fraca e tremida, os dedos longos e magros se agarrando ao tecido da camisa branca que ele usava.

Aoi ainda sugava a pele dele, abandonando-a, não sem deixar de encostar seus lábios ao pescoço de Kouyou, assoprando de forma fraca aquele local e dizendo de forma falsamente magoada.

**- Ahhhh... Que maldade meu amor... **– Erguendo a mão até uma das mãos dele, fazendo-o soltar sua camisa e descendo-a até a própria virilha, mostrando a ele o quanto estava desperto. **– Vai fazer isso comigo e me deixar assim? – **Provocou, voltando a atacar a pele branca que começava a ficar marcada, descendo até a curva do pescoço de "seu médico favorito", chupando, lambendo e assoprando a pele sensível. **– Vai fazer isso comigo meu amor?**

**- Covarde... **– Disse baixinho, quase rindo do som que Aoi fizera, ofegando ao sentir os dedos frios dele abandonarem a própria mão sobre aquele lugar e subirem por sua perna, voltando a tocar sua barriga quente, espalmando sobre sua virilha enquanto descia de forma lenta e torturante o zíper de sua calça.

Naquele momento soube haver perdido aquela batalha, estando completamente entregue a ele, gemendo de forma contida enquanto a mão que lhe segurava a cintura afrouxava o aperto apenas para que ele descesse a boca até sua clavícula, começando a puxar os botões de seu casaco um a um com os dentes. Os dedos de sua mão o puxando para baixo, livrando o corpo de Kouyou daquele tecido pesado enquanto recomeçava aquele caminho, dessa vez com a camisa branca e social, a cada botão que sua boca retirava de sua casa, Aoi lambia e beijava o local, enquanto Kouyou gemia baixo, inconscientemente pressionando o volume sob a calça social de Aoi, a outra mão apertando-lhe a cintura.

**- Uhhhhnnnn... Yuuu...**

Era impossível resistir a ele, mesmo sem perceber, levado pela sensação enlouquecedora da boca de Aoi em sua pele, mordendo e lambendo seu peito, o loiro virou se sentando completamente no colo dele, as pernas passando a ladear o corpo de seu "Han", de seu Amante, permitindo com que Yuu levasse a mão, que antes brincava com o cós de sua roupa intima, até sua nuca, buscando avidamente seus lábios, a outra passando a retirar os botões restantes de suas casas com rapidez, livrando completamente o corpo esguio daquele tecido incomodo. Os dedos errantes correndo por aquele "terreno desconhecido", tateando as curvas perfeitas do loiro enquanto os dedos de Kouyou ainda tocavam superficialmente o corpo coberto de Aoi, temendo tocar em alguma ferida ainda existente.

Aoi percebendo isso se apartou daquele beijo, sussurrando ainda próximo demais à sua boca:

**- Eu não sou de cristal Kou... Não quebro com seus toques...**

**- E se eu te machucar? **– Perguntou baixo, seus hálitos se misturando suavemente, o carinho e o medo estando presentes na voz quase nula dele.

**- Não vai... **– Sorriu contra o lábio doce e carnudo de Kouyou. **– Isso vai contra sua natureza Kou. **

Riu baixo, segurando as pernas dele e lentamente escorregando o corpo até a beirada do sofá, com cuidado e alguma dificuldade se colocando de pé, sentindo-o se abraçar ao seu tronco, alarmado por Aoi não deixá-lo tocar o chão.

**- Yuu me solta... Sua perna...! **– Sua voz soou preocupada enquanto Aoi se colocava a caminhar.

**- Está ótima, tenho um bom médico. **– Sorriu leve, mesmo que seu esforço fosse visível. **– Só não se mexer muito que logo eu "te solto" meu amor.**

Kouyou nem mesmo teve tempo de retrucar, pois o caminho entre a sala e o quarto era curto, não mais que alguns passos, e logo ele tinha seu corpo colocado sobre o colchão com calma, Aoi deixando o corpo cair sobre o seu, atacando avidamente seu pescoço e a pele recém descoberta, as mãos correndo livremente por seu corpo.

**- Ahhhnnnn... Yuuuuuu... – **Gemeu, as unhas correndo pela roupa de Aoi, puxando-a no caminho, desenhando uma rota das costas, pelos ombros até alcançar o tórax, as mãos se espalmando nele, por um momento, entre uma chupada e outra em sua pele quase se esquecendo do que faria, mas como uma iluminação por sua mente, o que iria fazer retornando a sua mente, aplicando força contra o peito dele para lhe afastar, por um instante mirando os olhos confusos de Aoi para então, segurando com força em seu colarinho, vira-lo sobre a cama, encarando a surpresa estampada em seu rosto enquanto invertia as posições, tendo certeza de que ele estava completamente apoiado sobre o colchão macio antes de passar uma das pernas por cima dele, sentando-se em seu quadril e dizer. **– Tsc tsc tsc... Menino malvado você... **– O indicador correndo pela jugular de Yuu. **– Eu falei que não era pra se esforçar... **– Meneando a cabeça para ele de forma negativa, o dedo atrevido insinuando-se para dentro da camisa social vermelha, por entre os espaços dos botões. **– Sou seu médico e você não me respeitou... **– A mão correndo até o cós da calça, atrevendo-se a adentrá-la sem nem mesmo soltar o botão. **– Eu acho que deve ser punido. **– Seus dedos tocavam o membro de Aoi sob toda a roupa que usava. **– Não acha?**

O moreno ofegou diante de toda a sensualidade dele, diante da forma com que fazia aquilo, seus dedos se insinuando, a voz rouca e provocante, concordando de forma mínima, a voz falhando ao dizer:

**- Si-sim...**

Os dedos longos de Kouyou correndo de volta ao rosto dele, circulando os lábios cheios, indo até os olhos e fechando-os, seu sinal sendo obedecido por ele.

**- Boa escolha. **– Riu, logo se erguendo, seu peso saindo de sobre ele, fazendo Aoi abrir os olhos em sobre-salto e vê-lo de pé, o olhar lascivo de Kouyou recaindo sobre Yuu, tão "desamparado". Levou o indicador aos próprios lábios, pedindo silêncio, um ar de superioridade passando por seus olhos enquanto dizia em tom de ordem. **– Se acomode bem "Aoi". **

Sorrindo ao ver-se prontamente atendido, olhando em volta e buscando o pequeno controle remoto do aparelho de som, ligando-o e sorrindo ao ouvir o som suave ecoando, começando a mover o corpo de forma sinuosa, os dedos escorregando pelo próprio tórax, terminando o trabalho de descer o zíper, o pesado jeans caindo por suas pernas, descobrindo suas coxas perfeitas. O olhar do moreno recaindo sobre elas, bem como sobre o volume perfeitamente formado em sua roupa intima, a boxer branca, levemente transparente.

**- Kou... **

Gemeu ao vê-lo daquela forma, recebendo um sinal negativo feito pelo indicador do loiro, que o levava aos lábios novamente, em um pedido de silêncio, um sorriso estranho nos lábios carnudos e pequenos dele.

**- Silêncio Yuu... Você só fala quando eu deixar... **– Sorriu impudico. **– Ou revogo minha "permissão". **– Encerrou mordendo levemente o dedo, sugando-o com vontade para retirá-lo da boca pouco depois e dizer. **– E vai ficar assim... "Chupando o dedo", quando eu posso fazer melhor.**

Seus olhos brilhavam de forma estranha, fazendo o moreno apenas concordar de forma muda enquanto a música continuava suave e ritmada. A dança continuando ao seu tom, sob a atenção absoluta de seu alvo. Os dedos circularam o cós da peça intima, sorrindo ao ver que Aoi quase não piscava ou respirava, apenas acompanhava o movimento sinuoso de seus quadris.

Lentamente, apenas para provocar, começou a descer aquele pedaço de tecido branco, virando-se de costas, dando-lhe uma visão perfeita de seus ombros, da curva que seu dorso fazia até chegar aos quadris, às nádegas redondas e absurdamente perfeitas. Desvendando-as diante do olhar afoito de Yuu, a peça ganhando um canto esquecido para ela, enquanto Kouyou voltava seu olhar para trás, sorrindo descaradamente para Aoi, as mãos seguindo a lateral de seu corpo, subindo e descendo como se desejasse expor-se ainda mais para ele.

**- Gosta? **– Perguntou sem o mínimo pudor, ainda olhando sobre o ombro, vendo que ele tinha o queixo caído e os olhos vidrados em si, hipnotizados por seu corpo e seus movimentos.

**- Adoro... **– Respondeu, lambendo os lábios, notando-o virar-se revelando a totalidade de seu corpo.

**- Quero suas mãos no alto, segurando nas grades da cama Yuu...**

**- Por...?**

**- Porque eu mandei. **– Interrompeu-o antes que a pergunta terminasse de se formar. **– E porque se não respeitar isso, se retirar as mãos da grade antes que eu permita, eu paro o que for que eu estiver fazendo e vou dormir no apartamento do lado... **– Sorriu vitorioso, vendo-o concordar quase imediatamente. **– Sábia decisão... **– Seu sorriso apenas se alargava. **– Vamos! **– Ordenou de forma autoritária. **– Mãos nas grades, deitadinho e pernas afastadas. **

Encerrou aproximando-se de forma felina da cama, o corpo movendo-se de forma lenta, notando Aoi segurar com força a grade.

Kouyou subiu lentamente na cama, os dedos tocando suavemente as penas de Aoi, cobertas pela calça social, alcançando o botão que outrora havia ignorado, soltando-o de forma lenta, mordendo o lábio enquanto descia o zíper de forma torturante, a mão pressionando "ocasionalmente" o imenso volume preso ali, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior enquanto fazia isso.

**- Vamos começar por A-QUI... **– Sorriu, puxando a calça bem devagar até retirá-la por completo de seu corpo, abaixando o rosto até suas pernas, passando a lambê-las e beijá-las, traçando linhas imaginarias de forma ascendente, passando para o lado interno delas ao passar o joelho, sugando e mordendo a pele sensível daquele local, deleitando-se com seus gemidos, gemidos que Aoi não podia mais conter conforme a boca do loiro subia, alcançando a virilha, lambendo-a longamente.

**- Uhhnnnnn...**

Os gemidos tornavam-se particularmente altos, satisfazendo aos ouvidos dele. Kouyou sorriu contra a pele de Aoi, ambas as mãos segurando firmemente as pernas dele enquanto sua boca alcançava o elástico da boxer negra, passando a puxá-la, mudando ângulo em que a mordia e puxava para baixo, decidido a arrancar aquela peça em especial com a boca. Sentiu Yuu erguer o quadril de forma a "facilitar" seu trabalho, os lábios formando um sorriso largo enquanto os dentes presos ao tecido o puxavam para baixo, logo retirando aquele pedaço esdrúxulo de pano de seus quadris, a boca e o rosto tocando a ereção que se libertava, enquanto o trabalho de Kouyou se tornava mais fácil ao alcançar as pernas, engatinhando para trás, apoiando um pé no chão e puxando até que por fim o corpo do moreno se visse livre daquele "paninho", cuspindo-o aos pés da cama.

**- Koooouuyoouuuu... **– Gemeu longamente, as mãos ainda se agarrando as grades, o medo de que ele cumprisse a ameaça crescendo a cada novo movimento imprevisto daquele rapaz absurdamente sedutor.

**- O que foi Yuu? Não está gostando?**

Sorriu arteiro, olhando a sua volta, sorrindo ao se lembrar de algo, engatinhando sobre o corpo completamente tenso do moreno, deixando que o próprio corpo se encostasse ao corpo quase completamente nu dele, parando o rosto quase a altura do rosto de Aoi, debruçando-se ainda mais sobre ele, sua respiração se chocando com o pescoço de Aoi, enquanto estendia a mão até a pequena mesa de cabeceira, abrindo a gavetinha e puxando um lenço há muito deixado lá, embrulhando coisas se valor.

Sacudiu-o até que estivesse completamente vazio, segurando a ponta sentou-se sobre o abdome de Aoi, passando a outra mão por toda a extensão do lenço, fechando-o e enrugando parte dele, para então colocá-lo sobre os olhos do moreno que balançava a cabeça perdido, sentindo-o amarrar aquele pano em sua nuca.

**- Não espia... **– Sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, notando o aperto na grade afrouxar um pouco e complementando. **– E não tira a mão daí ou eu paro. **– Concluiu, beijando longamente os lábios carnudos e pecaminosos de Aoi, para só após o fim deste beijo, erguer o corpo, evitando tocá-lo a todo custo, observando com gosto toda a aflição e incerteza que pousavam sobre o rosto perfeito dele.

Apenas voltou a permitir que seu corpo tocasse no dele ao estar já pelo meio de sua perna, ajoelhando-se no vão que havia entre elas e encarando o membro ereto dele, suas mãos estavam pousadas sobre o acolchoado e por um momento sorriu satisfeito ao imaginar o efeito que aquilo que faria iria ter em seu amado "Han". Abaixou-se até que o rosto estivesse extremamente perto dele e sem aviso ou preparação psicológica alguma, sem que seus dedos o tocassem antes, apenas engoliu-o até que a glande tocasse o céu de sua boca, indo fundo na garganta, chupando com força enquanto a língua massageava-o, ouvindo a voz rouca de Aoi tornar-se ainda mais grave ao sentir-se completamente dentro da boca do amante, um ofego alto ecoando pelo ar enquanto o choque por aquela ação ainda corria por sua mente, fazendo-o pulsar ainda mais forte.

Segurou a coxa esquerda de Aoi com força, logo deixando sua mão correr pelo corpo dele, enquanto a outra passava a massagear-lhe os testículos, brincando com a base do membro enquanto chupava com força e em ritmo cadenciado, ora forte, ora fraco, divertindo-se ao vê-lo mover a cabeça desesperadamente para os lados, pressionando com força a grade da cabeceira, sem poder tocá-lo, começando a empurrar o próprio quadril contra sua boca. Aquela brincadeira estava divertida, aumentou mais o ritmo, sentindo o corpo de Aoi ficar mais e mais tenso, tremendo sob o seu, o limite do corpo moreno chegando cada vez mais perto, até que... Abandonou seu membro ainda pulsante sorrindo, ouvindo um gemido desgostoso, as bochechas dele ainda se encostando ao membro ereto e dolorido, começando a depositar beijos por seu abdome, lambendo e mordendo a pele do corpo de Aoi, deixando-o gemer e ofegar enquanto subia, marcando todo o dorso dele com sua saliva, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço, mordendo com alguma força, deixando os lábios correrem até os lábios grossos e ávidos por contato do moreno.

Levou as mãos à nuca de Aoi, desatando o nó, retirando lentamente aquele tecido, sussurrando com os lábios ainda colados aos lábios dele.

**- Pode ver agora... Mas ainda sem tocar... **– Riu.

**- Q-que mald-dade... **– Falou tremulo, sentindo o sorriso dele contra sua pele.

**- Maldade? Mas eu ainda não fiz nada... **– Mordeu com força aos lábios carnudos do moreno, logo sorrindo e dizendo. **– Estou começando SÓ agora...**

**- Começando? **– Perguntou confuso. **– Mas vai fazer o q...? UhhhhHHHHH... **– A pergunta iniciada morrendo ao senti-lo segurar seu membro, guiando-o para dentro de seu corpo sem preparo algum, um gemido rouco e quase gutural abandonando os lábios de Aoi enquanto sentia-se entrar por completo nele, tão apertado e quente.

**- AhhhhhhhhhhmmMMMMmm **– Kouyou gemeu de dor, apoiando-se em ambas as mãos, o corpo jogado para trás, sentindo o corpo querer partir-se pela invasão repentina, mas sabia que a dor passaria, tinha plena confiança nisso.

Por momentos que para ambos pareceram uma eternidade, Kouyou não se moveu.

O loiro esperava até que o corpo se acostumasse com aquele volume que lhe invadia, sentindo a dor daquele momento como uma agonia em seu peito, desejando que passasse o mais breve possível.

O moreno esperava-o mover-se, imaginava a dor que sentia e apenas desejava que seu amor sentisse prazer em estar consigo, mas sentir-se envolto pelo corpo apertado, macio e quente de Kouyou e não se mover era torturante.

Com um movimento tímido, contido, ainda sentindo uma dor fininha em seu corpo, Kouyou começou a erguer o próprio quadril, voltando-o contra o membro de Yuu, retirando-se quase por completo para voltar, primeiro de forma pensada, lenta, mas logo os movimentos começando a se tornar intensos e rápidos.

**- Kouuu... **– Aoi gemeu entre o céu e o inferno, os dedos começando a doer por ter que se segurar, por não poder tocá-lo. **– Me-me dei-xa-aaa te toc-caar... **– Tentou parecer firme em seu pedido, mas sua voz não passava de um sopro choramingado, desejoso, angustiado.

**- Nã-não... UUUHHMMMmmmm... **­ - Ele respondeu falhado, entrecortado, seguido de um gemido alto. **– Aaaaaahhhhhh... Yuuuuu você é tãaaaooo gost-tosooo... **– Gemeu, quase gritando, o corpo de Aoi respondendo a sua voz.

**- Gos-ostoso? **– Tentou raciocinar algo diante do que ele falava, a voz arrastada do loiro ecoando em sua mente, percorrendo seu corpo em ondas elétricas, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, verbalizar uma palavra. **– Uhhhmmm... Ahhhh... Quen-quenteee... Rápidooo... **– Pediu, os olhos colados aos movimentos do amante, enquanto ele subia e descia sobre seu membro, indo cada vez mais fundo, mudando o ângulo das investidas até que em um grito soube que ele havia encontrado seu ponto de prazer.

Aoi tentava mover o quadril para o alto, mas os movimentos de Kouyou tornavam-se rápidos e fortes demais, viu, com certo espanto, Kouyou levar a mão ao próprio membro, começando a se tocar, gemendo...

**- Yuuuuuaaaahhhhhhhmmm... Ahhhhh... Yuuuu... **– Ondulando o quadril com rapidez **– Deli-liciaaaaahhhh...**

**- Kou-ouyou... **– A voz dele soou fraca, rouca, mas levemente perigosa... **– Provoca me-eu loiro... Ahhhhh... Provoca... Uhhhmmmmm.**

Suas palavras em tom de aviso apenas servindo para fazer com que ele fosse ainda mais rápido, gritando de forma ainda mais arrastada o nome do outro, se tocando de forma sensual, sentindo o prazer que Aoi lhe proporcionava e oferecendo a ele também um prazer acima de qualquer outro.

**- Yuuu... ahhh... Goza Yuu... **– Pediu languido, arrastado, gemido. **– Vem, goza pra mim... Ahhhh... – **Sua voz era tudo que precisava, sentia-se no limite, não conseguia mais agüentar e Kouyou, gemendo daquela forma descarada, lançando-se contra seu membro apenas o fez alcançar o orgasmo, sentindo-se preencher ainda mais a ele, o corpo de Kouyou retornando mais algumas vezes enquanto sentia os resquícios do prazer lhe percorrendo o corpo em espasmos, vendo-o se tocar com mais intensidade e dizer malicioso. **– Pede "Aoi"... Uhhhh... Pede... Ahhhh...**

Sem precisar falar novamente, ainda quase sem forças a voz dele ecoou, dizendo:

**- Vem amor... Ahnnn... Goza, goza pra mim... Uhhh...**

Bastou apenas que ele falasse para que todo o corpo do loiro estremecesse, explodindo de prazer sobre o dorso do moreno, sujando sua camisa social, a mesma que não havia retirado, cobrindo seu corpo com os vestígios de si.

O loiro sentiu o corpo amolecer quase que por mágica, erguendo o quadril, sentindo Yuu sair de dentro de si, o prazer dele terminando de escorrer de dentro de si, começando a desabotoar a camisa social dele, beijando-lhe os lábios e dizendo.

**- Acho que estraguei sua camisa... **– Riu, o ouvindo concordar, logo em seguida dizendo. **– Yuu? Solta a grade pra eu terminar de tirar isso?**

**- Vai ter que descolar minhas mãos agora "doutor"... **– Riu. **– Acho que colaram ai... **– Ergueu a cabeça, beijando-lhe, os dedos se soltando da cabeceira da cama, colando o peito agora nu ao peito nu de Kouyou. **– Você foi "terrível"... E eu adorei!**

**- Você foi um garoto mau, tinha que ser punido... **– Falou calmo, terminando de arrancar a roupa do corpo dele, se abraçando ao amante, sentindo-se bocejar. **– Nee Yuu, acho que temos que tomar um banho... **– Falou sem animo, já se acomodando no peito dele.

**- Depois do que fez comigo? **– Riu. **– Acho que consigo levantar na próxima encarnação... **– Falou começando a acariciar as costas nuas de Kouyou que tanto quis tocar.

**- Dramático... **– Riu contra sua pele.

**- Vai ter volta, ouviu? **– Sentenciou, os olhos pesados, ameaçando se fechar.

**- Antes da próxima encarnação? **– Riu, quase entregue ao sono.

**- Bobo... **– Sussurrou, sentindo-o relaxado em seus braços, sabendo que o sono já o havia tomado de assalto. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça, sorrindo e sussurrando apenas para si. **– Quanta coragem para uma primeira vez Kouyou... **– Sorriu bobo, lançando a cabeça para trás, convicto de que havia sido o primeiro a experimentar do doce sabor que era Kouyou, tendo para si a certeza de que seria o único, deixou-se levar pelo cansaço, adormecendo logo em seguida...

**oOo**

"_O amor e o fogo são realmente parecidos... ambos queimam, ardem como se fossem capazes de purificar e modificar tudo._

_Amar "Aoi" se revelou para mim ser exatamente como lançar-se em uma fogueira, esperando queimar, esperando ele me sarar._

_Ele em si é como o fogo, me abrasa, me aquece, rouba meu mundo e me torna apenas dele, parte da fogueira, brasa dançando para sempre._

_Nosso amor queima como o fogo... Que ninguém se aproxime, ou poderá se machucar..."_

* * *

Ifurita: - *desmaiada num canto*

Aoi: ------------------ *desmaiado na cama*

Uruha: x_________x *mortinho de cansaço*

Samie: *tirando fotos pro seu álbum pessoal* O_O" ohhh vocês por aqui? *esconde a polaroide* oi... tá todo mundo cansado agora... deixa review pra Ifurita acordar feliz ._./ *acaba mostrando a maquina* Ahhhh o//////////o" isso? vou fazer um álbum pra eles... O_ó algum problema????? è_é/ *volta a tirar fotos pro álbum pessoal* Anda... Vai logo... ¬¬" Reviews ou ela vai ficar desmaiada pelo próximo século e eu quero minha fic. ¬¬/ Byes ^^/ *bipolar?*


	3. Chapter 3

**Essa fic não me pertence. Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário da Ifurita, e tive permissão dela pra postar aqui. *agarrada na fic* Espero que gostem.**

**Título: **Sugar Pain

**Autora: **Ifurita

**Beta: **Nii-chan

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categorias:** Dir En Grey, Gazette, Alice Nine

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** AU, romance, lemon, angst, álcool, drogas, estupro, tortura, violência.

**Sinopse:** [AxU] Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais...

Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina, minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shunjuku e do 5° distrito... Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.

Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é **YAOI**, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A banda **the GazettE **faz parte da PS Company. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **ParaSamanta Tiger, Minha Mamis. u_u/ Esta fic pertence a Samantha Tiger, minha mamis, por que eu ESTOU DANDO essa fic de presente de nivers pra essa mamis que eu adoro demais *w*

**oOo**

Notas Da História:

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem Cada dia que passa o nivers da samie chega mais perto e eu saio pulando gaydakumente por ai de saber que estarei lá pra festa *wwwww*... Bem o capitulo ficou bem menor que o outro, mas segue todo o seu propósito, no proximo o capitulo que equivale ao que antecede Pain e um pouco de pain, e depois o capitulo equivalente e bem mais detalhando contando o depois de pain *w*

Agradecimentos mega ultra especiais para a Nii que está fazendo das tripas coração pra Betar pelo meu prazo apertado *w* por isso você é minha deusa. ^^

Mais uma vez, só tenho a dizer que TUUUUUDOOOO ISSOOOOOOOO é pra você mamis. ^^/ Parabéns

**oOo**

Capitulo 3: Every You Every Me

"_Onde eu estava mesmo com a cabeça quando resolvi dormir um dia inteiro depois daquela 'pequena experiência'? Ahhh, sim... no cansaço. Droga, eu não estudei nada para a maldita prova, estou morrendo de sono e ainda por cima tenho a impressão de que Akira não para de me olhar._

_Droga Kouyou, se concentra... Só puxar pela memória..._

_É eu estava me desesperando conforme o tempo da prova corria. Acho que no final das contas chutei a maior parte das perguntas, geralmente costumo ser 'bom de mira', espero ter feito pelo menos 70% das perguntas corretas, odiaria receber um estágio onde Judas perdeu as botas, só iria me deixar mais cansado._

_Além da prova e dos olhares estranhos de Akira, ainda descobri que teria dois seguranças enviados por Yuu, ainda tento me convencer de que ele tem razão, as palavras de Yuu ecoando em minha mente._

'_**- Não quero que nada ruim lhe aconteça Kou. Confio plenamente em Sakamoto e apesar de tudo, Tora ainda é um dos meus homens de confiança, pra não dizer um dos que mais confio, talvez apenas o próprio Takashi esteja em tão alta conta comigo.'**_

_Mesmo ele havendo dito isso e não me importa realmente o que ele dissesse não gosto do moreno, aquele cara estranho chamado "Tora". Ele parece olhar sempre por tempo de mais para mim, algumas vezes com raiva, outras de uma forma estranha, algo quase como cobiça._

_Terminada a prova, decidi ir para casa, mas para minha surpresa Sakamoto me disse que Yuu tinha outros planos, que meu apartamento era muito vulnerável e que ele possuía inimigos demais e não me queria desprotegido. Eu estava começando a achá-lo super protetor demais, mas sempre que este pensamento me vinha à mente eu me lembrava da cena que mudou minha vida, do como queriam matá-lo, então como que por mágica o sorriso doce dele me vinha à mente e instintivamente eu sabia o que ele pensava. Acho que, apesar de tudo, me tornei seu calcanhar de Aquiles, mas não conseguia sentir culpa por isso, por saber que era o único capaz de mover o coração dele daquela forma. Pelo contrário, eu me sentia feliz ao saber tê-lo alcançado daquela maneira._

_Cada parte dele alcançando cada parte minha. Todo "eu" se envolvendo com todo "ele", cada face minha buscando desvendar mais cada face dele, ambos buscando mais de cada um de nós..."_

Talvez Kouyou nunca houvesse imaginado que sua vida se modificaria tanto com uma atitude impensada, um impulso o havia mudado e agora modificava toda a sua vida. Deixou seu olhar se perder ao longe, nas vitrines das ruas enquanto o carro avançava por bairros que realmente não conhecia, por fim entrando em um prédio luxuoso, as paredes externas revestidas de vidro espelhado, nem mesmo percebeu que o carro havia estacionado no subterrâneo daquele local até ter o ombro tocado, puxando-o de volta de seus devaneios, arrastando-o para a realidade.

**- Takashima-san? **– A voz baixa de Sakamoto invadiu seus ouvidos o fazendo olhe olhar interrogativo para o lado, para o homem alto que estava abaixado ao lado de Kouyou, a porta do veiculo aberta, lhe fitando com proximidade. **– Chegamos senhor.**

- **Perdão, mas... **– Começou incerto. **– Chegamos onde?**

**- Seu novo apartamento. **– Disse ainda com a voz baixa, quase inaudível. **– Tora foi na frente, verificar se está tudo certo.**

**-**** No-novo apartamento? **– A ficha parecia demorar a cair, pensou que seria levado ao apartamento de Aoi talvez, não que ganharia um para si.

**- Vamos senhor, não é muito aconselhável ficar aqui. **– Sorriu minimamente, dando espaço para que ele saísse do veiculo.

Não se sentia confortável acompanhado por aqueles dois, mas entendia as razões de Yuu e, desde que não tivesse que ficar sozinho com aquele moreno, se esforçaria para aceitar aquele cuidado.

O caminho até o apartamento 40, na cobertura do prédio, foi feito em silencio, um silencio constrangedor enquanto carregava seus livros nos braços por aquele prédio de luxo, logo a porta de entrada se abrindo, revelando a ele um apartamento de sonhos, provavelmente seu pequeno apartamento "2" caberia inteiro naquela sala a qual tinha acesso no exato momento em que atravessava o batente.

Seu queixo quase foi ao chão ao notar que todas as suas coisas já estavam lá, organizadas de forma quase idêntica ao seu antigo apartamento; dadas as devidas proporções. Caminhou contando seus passos, explorando aquele lugar, deixando seus livros jogados sobre o sofá enquanto explorava o interior de cada cômodo, da cozinha espaçosa e equipada ao quarto, uma grande suíte decorada com tonalidades pastel, exatamente da forma que tanto gostava, notando seu gosto captado em cada detalhe.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo a maciez daquele colchão, deixando suas mãos pousarem sobre o lençol fino, acariciando, sentindo o aroma suave que emanava daquele quarto, como incenso aromático. Fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo cair sem medo, o braço direito cobrindo seus olhos enquanto tentava absorver tudo aquilo.

**- O que achou? **– Ouviu a voz mansa de Aoi ecoando ao seu lado, sentindo o colchão se afundar enquanto sorria. **– Ao seu gosto, meu amor? **– Os dedos de Aoi tocaram-lhe a pele enquanto o loiro deixava o braço deslizar para cima, caindo no colchão, os cabelos loiros e compridos espalhados pelo lençol claro, dando-lhe um toque especial. Um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios enquanto notava Aoi sorrir com admiração. **– Pensei em cada detalhe apenas para você.**

**- Yuu... **– Começou, sentindo os dedos dele em seus lábios, sorrindo naturalmente com aquele gesto. **– Não precisava de tudo isso... **– Foi calado pelo indicador de Aoi sobre seus lábios, a expressão serena do moreno.

**- Pra você, meu amor... Nem mesmo todas as coisas são o bastante, sim? **– Encerrou beijando-lhe suavemente os lábios por um curto tempo, sorrindo ainda contra os lábios doces de Kou. **– Volto amanhã cedo meu anjo... **– Falou suave. **– Tenho um compromisso agora. **– Viu a decepção no rosto de seu amante e sorriu. **– Sabe que eu ficaria com você deitado ao meu lado a vida inteira se pudesse não é mesmo? Mas tenho "negócios" amor, e também sei que meus negócios não te agradam muito, por isso não te levo comigo. **– Sorriu adorável, Kouyou mal conseguindo acreditar que aquele homem estaria saindo de lá para provavelmente tirar a vida de alguém ou algo similar.

**- Yuu... **

A voz de Kouyou soou um tanto magoada, logo sentindo os dedos de Aoi sobre seus olhos, fechando-os, os lábios do moreno beijando-lhe o pescoço, suas mãos enlaçando seu pescoço brevemente.

**- Pode abrir os olhos... **– O moreno falou suave, logo se erguendo de sobre o loiro, um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios enquanto seus dedos escorregavam pelo pescoço longo de Kouyou, parando sobre um camafeu discreto, feito em prata. **– Ficou lindo em você... **– Sussurrou. **– E combina com o meu. **– Completou desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa, mostrando uma jóia idêntica em seu peito.

Kouyou não sabia o que falar, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, se erguendo sobre a cama e sorrindo ao notar que aquela jóia abria. Logo, curioso, quis ver o que havia dentro, encontrando apenas uma gravação em seu interior, feito no próprio metal, a frase: "Em todas as encarnações", gravada em Kanjis pequenos, logo sentindo o coração querer explodir de alegria.

**- E no seu? **– Perguntou quase infantil, avançando sobre Aoi e abrindo a pequena jóia, encontrando a frase: "Porque eu mandei. - Kou", gravada, rindo do que lia. **– Porque eu mandei, é?**

**- Sim... **– Falou em meio ao riso, beijando aos lábios dele em um breve selinho. **– Você sempre vai mandar... E eu obedeço. **– Riu ainda contra os lábios de Kouyou se levantando. **– Descanse meu anjo, amanhã eu estarei aqui, me espere Kou.**

Sorriu, virando as costas para o amante, mas ainda o ouvindo dizer:

**- Por todas as encarnações.**

Mesmo que ele dissesse aquilo, ainda restava o vazio em seu peito, o vazio de estar só naquele apartamento, ou próximo disso, uma vez que aqueles dois "cães de guarda" estavam sempre em algum canto.

As horas não passavam, elas se arrastavam... Caminhou pelo quarto, já sem ter o que trocar de lugar, havia passado horas trancado ali, deixando tudo com o seu jeito e depois de pronto... Mudando tudo novamente.

Intimamente não queria ter que dividir o mesmo cômodo com Amano, aquele moreno lhe dava arrepios, já Takashi até era uma boa companhia, havia ficado quase uma hora ali dentro, apenas observando-o retirar as roupas do armário e redobrá-las guardando-as segundo seu próprio gosto. Ele era silencioso, observador, em muitos aspectos um bom ouvinte, mas também sabia o que dizer como conduzir uma conversa de forma agradável, ganhando sem grandes esforços a simpatia de Kouyou.

Jogou-se sobre a cama, finalmente cansado, olhando em volta e reconhecendo a si mesmo naquele quarto. Virou-se de bruços, ouvindo o estomago reclamar, consultando seu próprio relógio e vendo que já passavam das 22 horas. Ergueu-se com alguma dificuldade, o corpo pesando, destrancando o quarto e se dirigindo até a cozinha.

Durante o percurso observou tudo a sua volta, notando o silêncio e o vazio... Mas, afinal, onde estavam aqueles dois? Respirou um pouco aliviado, pensando finalmente se ver livre daquela vigilância toda, mas sua felicidade durou pouco tempo, pois ao se aproximar da cozinha se pegou ouvindo uma conversa baixa, a voz grossa e característica de Tora dizendo:

**- Não se preocupe Die-han, ele dificilmente escapará do que foi preparado, pelo menos desta vez... **– O silêncio, seguido apenas de sons de concordância ecoavam até ele voltar a dizer. **– Só seus homens não serem tão incompetentes novamente, ele está mais alerta que nunca... **– Mais uma pausa, seguida apenas de sons mudos e novamente sua voz. **– Eu vou aproveitar que Sakamoto saiu por causa de um chamado do "chefe" e vou me divertir um pouco... Ele é realmente lindo e pra ter conseguido a atenção de Aoi, deve ser bom de cama também... Esta noite eu vou fazê-lo gritar e se arrepender por ser cruzado o nosso caminho grande Oyabun... **– Kouyou sentiu seu sangue gelar, Tora falava com tanta crueldade na voz e pior, falava de si.

Olhou em volta ainda atordoado, tentando conter o som que se prendia em sua garganta, tencionando voltar para o quarto e se trancar lá sem chamar a atenção de Tora, mas desastradamente esbarrou em uma mesinha, derrubando o vaso sobre ela, ouvindo-o se espatifar enquanto corria para seu quarto sem olhar para trás, fechando a porta atrás de si e passando a chave.

Ouviu os passos de Tora se aproximarem, decidindo correr até o closet, se trancando lá dentro, queria ficar lá até amanhecer enquanto ouvia a porta ser esmurrada. Amano tentava arrombá-la.

* * *

Uruha: ¬¬ fiquei com medo tá? u_u/ algo me diz que você não vai ser boazinha comigo u_u

Ifurita: *______* eu??? *caradeinocente* eu não vou fazer nada com você. u_u/

Uruha: Me engana que eu gosto =_=

Ifurita: Papai Noel existe. ._.////

Uruha: Mas einh?

Ifurita: Você disse pra te enganar. ._./

Uruha: Eu falei sobre você não fazer nada sua... Sua... Sua... Loira!!! ¬¬"

Ifurita: Você também é. u_u/ Mas enfim... Eu não vou fazer nada com você. u_ù Quem vai fazer é ele è_é/ *aponta pro tora*

Tora: *babando*

Uruha: *engole seco* Será que eu sobrevivo?

Ifurita: Claro. ._./ Isso tá escrito em Pain. ._.' Quem morre é ele. *aponta pro Tora Again*

Tora: *Engole Seco* Oh My Fucking God. ._."

Ifurita: ¬¬ Aguente as conseqüências dos seus atos como "macho pra carai".¹ ¬¬

Tora: Mas... I'm Gay!!!!

Saga: *cantando* Teelllmaaaa eu não sou gaaaayyyy.²

Ifurita: Tá que eu acredito. ¬¬" Enfim... ._. Reviews?

--------------  
¹ e ² São referentes a este artigo: .ws/wiki/Alice_Nine


	4. Chapter 4

**Essa fic não me pertence. Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário da Ifurita, e tive permissão dela pra postar aqui. *agarrada na fic* Espero que gostem.**

**Título: **Sugar Pain

**Autora: **Ifurita

**Beta: **Nii-chan

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categorias:** Dir En Grey, Gazette, Alice Nine

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** AU, romance, lemon, angst, álcool, drogas, estupro, tortura, violência.

**Sinopse:** [AxU] Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais...

Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina, minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shunjuku e do 5° distrito... Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.

Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é **YAOI**, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A banda **the GazettE **faz parte da PS Company. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **ParaSamanta Tiger, Minha Mamis. u_u/ Esta fic pertence a Samantha Tiger, minha mamis, por que eu ESTOU DANDO essa fic de presente de nivers pra essa mamis que eu adoro demais *w*

**oOo**

Notas Da História:

Consegui *w* mais um que eu consigo *w*

Capitulo dificil de fazer . e cansativo ._./ Espero não decepcionar ninguém com ele.

O CAPITULO A SEGUIR TEM CENAS FORTES, aviso logo pra ninguém entrar no barco desavisado.

Mamis *w* mais um è_év eu chego lá^^ termino até o dia 20 hehehehe *w*

Obrigada nii, te adoro minha deusa... Fiquem com o capitulo "Stop Crying Your Heart Out"

**oOo**

Capitulo 4: Stop Crying Your Heart Out

_"Medo, como eu consigo ter estado no céu e agora me encontrar no inferno, trancado no closet, me agarrando ao meu corpo, gritando de pavor a cada nova pancada na porta, antevendo o que aconteceria, rezando para toda e qualquer entidade um milagre, se isto realmente existir._

_Minha esperança se esvai a cada novo instante, eu estou assustado, olho novamente o pequeno aparelho celular em minhas mãos, eu o havia retirado do bolso da minha calça e discava pela enésima vez o numero de Aoi, tremendo enquanto o levava ao ouvido, a mesma mensagem:_

"_**O número discado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura, sua ligação está sendo enviada para a caixa postal, deixe seu recado após o sinal"**_

_Grito ainda com o telefone no ouvido ao ouvir a porta do quarto ceder, chorando ao telefone, implorando._

_**- Yuu, vem pra casa... Por... Por favor... AHHHHHHH... **__– Ouço ele esmurrando a porta do closet. __**– Yuu eu preciso de você...**_

_Suplico enquanto ouço a voz de tora do outro lado, gritando algo que nem mesmo faço questão de entender... Desligo e tento outro numero novamente, puxo pela memória, 99... Como era? 17... Se esforça Kouyou! Os números seguintes surgem com esforço e mal termino de discar ouço a voz daquele rapaz simpático que sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto, como se chama?__** – Hi...Hiroto... **__– Digo com dificuldade, ouvindo-o falar algo do outro lado, gritando ao ver a porta tremer, largo o telefone no chão, esqueço de desligar e esbarro nele, o pequeno aparelho indo parar no vão que havia entre o chão e o armário, a porta cedendo enquanto o vejo se aproximar._

_Mais que um animal, Tora parece um demônio..."_

**oOo**

Seus olhos estavam injetados pelo choro, sentia a dor pela antecipação do que aconteceria, não tinha dúvidas de que aconteceria. Talvez se houvesse conseguido falar com alguém antes, mas agora era tarde... Tarde demais.

Com pavor, Kouyou notava a porta ceder, dando passagem àquele moreno, via o olhar de ódio estampado em seu rosto, tremia ao ver a forma como ele se movia, se encolhia mais com cada passo dele.

**- Me... Me dei-eixa em paz... **– Falou em meio ao choro de pânico, a voz baixa, vendo-o se ajoelhar à sua frente, tocar-lhe a bochecha, sentia nojo daquele toque. **– O... O Yuu vai t-te mata-ar Tora... **– Tentou parecer mais confiante, mesmo que inutilmente, sua voz tremia, mas esperava que em algum momento aquelas palavras fizessem sentido.

Uma risada debochada abandonou os lábios finos daquele homem, enquanto as mãos seguiam violentamente aos cabelos loiros de Kouyou, puxando-os para trás, o fazendo gemer de dor enquanto a mão livre começava a correr pela perna encolhida do loiro, seguindo pela parte interna de suas coxas.

Kouyou debatia-se entre tentar soltar sua cabeça, enquanto seus cabelos eram, a cada novo instante, puxados com maior intensidade, e afastar a mão daquele homem de seu corpo.

**- Por que tanta frescura? **– A voz de Tora soou rouca e perigosa. **– Não me diga que é do tipo "puta fresca", que se deita apenas com quem paga melhor? **– Seu olhar era psicótico, seu sorriso desenhava em sua face uma expressão psicótica e sádica. Lambeu o rosto dele sussurrando ao seu ouvido. **– Ou vai dizer que é por amor? Você pegou o Aoi foi pela cama, como uma boa puta deve fazer e ainda arrancou uma boa grana do pateta. **– Debochou alto, rindo logo em seguida **– hahaha... Patético... **– Sibilou enquanto puxava ainda mais aos cabelos longos dele, deixando o pescoço alvo completamente à mostra.

**- Me... Larga... **

Kouyou disse falhado, mas a voz ecoando alta, as mãos abandonando suas tentativas inúteis de se soltar, apalpando pelo chão, como se buscasse lá algo que lhe salvasse, sentindo um pequeno halteres caído, quase embaixo do armário, provavelmente aquilo pertencia à Yuu, mas deveria servir, era a primeira coisa que encontrava e que ascendia uma chama de esperança em sua mente. Pegou-o de forma desajeitada e lançando-o contra a cabeça do moreno, acertando-o de raspão, fazendo com que, devido ao susto e a pancada, caísse desequilibrado, soltando-o.

Por um momento Kouyou pensou que talvez conseguisse fugir, tropeçando para se colocar de pé, tentando correr dali, mas sentindo o pé ser puxado, o som da queda invadindo todo o ambiente enquanto sua cabeça batia na porta do armário.

**- Ahhhhhhh!!! **– Gritou de dor ao sentir um peso sobre suas costas e os braços puxados, o corpo sendo erguido do chão com brusquidão, gemendo de dor ao sentir o braço se deslocar.

**- MALDITO!!! ACHA QUE PODE ESCAPAR ASSIM?!?! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME ATACAR "SUA PUTA"? **– Berrava possesso pelo ódio, pelo orgulho ferido, torcendo ainda mais o braço de Kouyou para traz. **– EU VOU TE ENSINAR A SER UMA BOA CADELINHA E IMPLORAR!!! **

Gritou lançando-o contra o assoalho acarpetado, de volta para onde estava, o som do impacto sendo abafado pelo tecido fofo, um grito de dor saindo dos lábios carnudos do jovem universitário que, agora, sangravam cortados pelos próprios dentes, sua cabeça havia batido com força no chão e sentia tudo rodar... Deixou o rosto pender para o lado, notando o pequeno celular debaixo do guarda-roupas, a luz do visor ainda acesa, apesar de mais fraca, o tempo da ligação sendo mostrado, ainda correndo.

**- M-e dei-ixa Amano... **– Falou debilmente com o rosto ainda voltado para o vão entre o móvel e o chão. **– Y-Yuu vai te ma-matar quando soub-ber... **

Kouyou sentiu o corpo ser puxado para o alto, o celular saindo de seu campo de visão enquanto sentia a língua de Amano em seus lábios, se deliciando com o gosto do pavor dele, com o sangue em seus lábios, um riso cruel abandonando a garganta daquele homem, tudo que vinha dele parecia ser maldoso e diabólico.

**- Acha mesmo que ele vai acreditar em você? Ele não vai descobrir... Vai morrer achando que "sua putinha" está segura! **– Falou alto o bastante para que Kouyou se encolhesse diante da perspectiva, não contendo a voz enquanto sorria. **– Acha mesmo que ele vai voltar vivo? **– Riu de forma alta, ecoando por todos os lugares daquele closet. **– Die-han já tem tudo preparado pra ele deixar este mundo... **– Disse com os lábios tocando a pele do rosto de Kouyou, a mão livre segurando o braço são de Uruha estirado no chão. **– E mesmo que sobreviva, ele confia tanto em mim que mesmo desconfiando me confiou você... Quanta ingenuidade não? **– Lançou-o contra o chão novamente, seu gemido dolorido agindo diretamente sobre o corpo do moreno. **– Enquanto isso vamos nos divertir, quero ouvir seus gemidos enquanto eu te fodo...**

**- Va-vai se foder... **– Conseguiu dizer, sentindo sua cabeça latejar, sentindo o corpo pesado, tendo o braço seguro por ele enquanto a outra mão de Amano começava a apalpar e percorrer seu corpo.

**- Não, é você que eu vou foder hoje.**

**oOo**

"_Isto não está, de nenhuma forma, me cheirando bem... Não há motivo para esta reunião de última hora, mas, cumprindo minhas obrigações com a organização, - e eu sinceramente odeio isso – estou indo me encontrar com os donos dos outros distritos. Meu pai me incumbiu de todas as suas tarefas quando se aposentou, e eu nunca falhei com elas._

_O carro segue pela avenida principal e eu olho pela janela, estou longe de Shinjuku, longe demais para o meu gosto._

_Eu já estou ansioso e impaciente por causa da tenção proporcionada por um encontro de cobras em um ninho desconhecido, e para me ajudar a cada novo instante sinto meu peito se apertar ainda mais, como se alguém estivesse tentando me avisar que algo aconteceria. Bufei, encarando meu relógio pela enésima vez, constatando que já passa das 22 horas, meu pensamento me traindo, me levando a pensar em Kouyou, sozinho em casa, ou mais provavelmente sozinho em um cômodo._

_Eu sei, desde o primeiro instante, de sua cara amarrada, eu soube de sua relutância quanto a aceitar a proteção que eu lhe impus, mas estava muito preocupado, agora penso que fui realmente imbecil deixando-o com Amano, se minhas suspeitas estiverem corretas, e geralmente estão, fui traído pelo homem em quem mais confiava: meu próprio primo... Mas no final confio em Sakamoto, ele é fiel a mim como seu pai foi ao meu pai._

_Eu estou incomodado e não consigo conter um gemido descontente de abandonar meus lábios, porque de alguma forma eu SEI que algo está errado. Tiro meu celular do bolso, constatando-o sem bateria, meu maior desejo é ouvir a voz do MEU Kouyou, meu anjo pessoal. Olho para frente, vendo Naoyuki concentrado no transito, ao meu lado Shou parece ler alguma coisa, mas seu olhar sempre escapa para Hiroto quando pensa não haver ninguém olhando._

_No momento em que penso em pegar o celular de um deles, noto Hiroto se mover contra o banco, atendendo ao telefone de forma distraída como sempre fazia. Sua expressão logo se torna lívida, completamente branca e sem nenhum sinal de seu sorriso sempre presente._

_Ouço-o dizer quase em pane:_

_**- Kouyou-san... O que está acontecendo? Kouyou-san? – **__Kouyou estava ligando para ele?_

_Sinto meu coração disparar, nem mesmo um minuto se passa e eu tomo o telefone de suas mãos, levando-o ao ouvido e dizendo antes mesmo de escutar algo._

_**- Kouyou! Kouyou fala comigo!!! **__– Me sinto desesperar, pois apenas ouço alguns gemidos, mas gemidos de dor._

_Alguns instantes se passam enquanto sinto meu peito bater acelerado, minha respiração falhar miseravelmente em se sustentar, o ar parece faltar... Eu devo estar tendo um pesadelo, pois ouço uma briga, sons de batidas, a voz de Shinji soa pesada, enquanto ouço Kouyou gritar e gemer._

_Tora grita com ele, grita de forma tão imunda que sinto ódio crescendo e antes que perceba, eu já estou gritando com Nao:_

_**- DÊ A VOLTA NESSE CARRO MURAI!!! AGORA!!! **__– Sei que estou sem cor alguma. Olho para Shou e digo irritado. __**– SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM CONSEGUE ENCONTRAR AQUELE IMPRESTÁVEL DO SAKAMOTO?!? EU VOU MATAR ALGUÉM HOJE!!! VOU MATAR DOIS, SE NÃO MATAR VOCÊS TAMBÉM!!! **_

_Shou me olha assustado, sei que ele não está entendendo nada, mas imediatamente puxa o próprio telefone e começa a discar o telefone de Saga, batendo os dedos de forma impaciente enquanto Nao manobra o carro, sem se preocupar se irá causar algum acidente, os sons continuam, em minha mente toda a cena se monta enquanto Nao diz:_

_**- Senhor... Mas seu pai não ficará feliz...**_

_**- QUE SE DANE O BODE VELHO, APENAS DIRIGE LOGO ESSA PORRA!!! **__– Grito com ele, sabendo que ele não tem culpa alguma, preciso culpar alguém, descontar minha raiva de alguma forma, a raiva que sinto de mim mesmo, enquanto, lívido, ouço Kouyou dizer:_

_**- 'M-e dei-ixa Amano... **__– Há uma pausa, ele fala com dificuldade, a voz parece embargada, como se tivesse chorado por tempo demais e isso me dói dentro da alma. __**– Y-Yuu vai te ma-matar quando soub-ber...'**_

_Há silencio por um breve momento, mas logo ouço risadas e a voz de Amano dizendo convicto que eu não acreditaria nele, que eu morreria aquela noite._

_Aos poucos meu queixo começa a cair, meu espanto é enorme ao ver que ele cospe as palavras que delatam sua traição daquela forma, sem ter medo, confiante de que não será pego._

_Sinto a mão de Kohara em meu braço, ele diz aflito:_

_**- Saga recebeu uma ligação de seu pai, foi emboscado enquanto ia até a mansão. **__– Saga foi emboscado? Meu pai o chamou? Mas o bode velho adora mesmo se meter nos meus negócios._

_Sinto o carro frear bruscamente enquanto Nao olha aturdido para trás e pergunta como se o mundo houvesse desabado._

_**- Ta-Takashi está morto?**_

_Um aceno da cabeça de Shou o tranqüiliza._

_**- Está sendo tratado pelos médicos da família na mansão Shiroyama...**_

_Meu desespero cresce enquanto a expressão dele se suaviza._

_**- DIRIGE LOGO ESSA MERDA OU EU MATO ELE E VOCÊ CHORA O LUTO DE VEZ MURAI!!! **__– Sou rude, mas nenhum deles pode entender minha angustia, meu medo de perdê-lo, de não chegar a tempo._

_Em nenhum momento me deixo abandonar aquele aparelho, queria que de alguma forma ele soubesse que eu estou chegando, como eu gostaria de ter a capacidade de me tele-portar até seu apartamento, atirar bem no meio das pernas de Amano e o ver sangrar._

_Kouyou ainda tem forças para dizer a ele:_

_**- 'Va-vai se foder...'**_

_Mas logo a voz de Shinji ecoa de forma perigosa e sibilada._

_**- 'Não, é você que eu vou foder hoje.'**_

_Meu sangue ferve enquanto ouço tudo que se segue..._

_Juro para mim mesmo que Tora irá morrer e que o matarei de forma tão cruel que até mesmo o diabo sentirá pena dele."_

oOo

**- Me... Larga!!! **

Kouyou tentava se soltar, recebendo um forte tapa em seu rosto ao se debater, ele ardia, seu rosto latejava enquanto o moreno começava a forçar suas mãos para o alto, prendendo-as com o próprio cinto. As mãos de Amano rasgando o tecido fino de sua camisa, arrancando os botões com violência.

**- Só depois que eu me enterrar em você. **– Sorriu sádico, lambendo o maxilar de Kouyou, mordendo-o logo em seguida com alguma violência, sussurrando em seu ouvido de forma rouca. **– Vou me enterrar tão fundo que nem após dezenas de encarnações eu terei saído completamente de você... "sua putinha".**

**- Ahhhhh... **– Naquele momento o loiro gritou pelo susto e pelo desespero ao senti-lo arrancar sua calça jeans com rapidez, machucando sua pele, seu corpo... A roupa intima indo junto com ela. **– Maldito... **– Falou de forma falhada, sendo calado pela boca de Amano que lhe violentava os lábios, invadindo sem pudor algum sua boca, enquanto os dedos iam ao membro de Kouyou, pressionando-o sem cuidado, apenas para o sentir gritar dentro de sua boca.

**- Isso... Grita... **– Falou baixo, rindo logo em seguida, as mãos afastando as pernas de Kouyou de forma brusca, apenas observando o corpo que estava a sua mercê.

Tora parecia inebriado com aquilo, com a idéia de tomar para si mais um tesouro, mais um pertence de seu primo, soltando os botões de sua calça, descendo o zíper e arrancando-a de seu corpo com pressa, gemeu aliviado, o membro completamente ereto diante da visão do loiro ali, a sua frente, desprotegido, apavorado, a respiração descompassada, o pânico expresso nos olhos inchados pelas lágrimas.

**- Esperei o dia todo para isso Kouyou, mas você foi apressado, é só ser um bom menino que eu te deixo vivo... **– Sorriu levando a mão ao coldre que ainda se prendia ao seu tornozelo, puxando sua arma e colocando-a diante dos lábios de Kouyou.** – Abre bem a boca... **– Sorriu enfiando o cano da arma automática na boca do rapaz até quase tocar a garganta notando o medo impresso na alma de sua vítima, deixando o rosto ceder até o ouvido do loiro e sussurrando**. – Eu vou te foder e você vai gemer pra mim como se gemesse para o Aoi, ou eu aperto o gatilho. **– Sem cerimônia alguma se enterrou nele, indo o mais fundo que pôde, vendo-o arquear as costas de dor, o grito sendo abafado pelo cano metálico em sua boca, gemendo ao sentir-se dentro dele.

Adorava aquela idéia e estava adorando senti-lo por dentro.

oOo

"_Eu ouço tudo, as ameaças feitas por Amano, a forma como Kou responde, eu posso ouvir tudo..._

_Desespero, meu coração está cheio dele enquanto Nao transgredia todas as leis de transito imagináveis, apenas pelo medo de que eu cumpra minha ameaça._

_Vejo Shou olhar para trás insistentemente, logo o olhar de Hiroto acompanha o seu, não consigo prestar muita atenção a nada que acontece a minha volta, Kouyou está chorando, está gritando._

_Droga! Tem coisa demais acontecendo, vejo meus homens sacarem suas armas enquanto com um toque no ombro de Nao ele parece perceber o que se passa. Hiroto me estende a droga do fone de seu celular, mas por que eu vou querer isso? O motivo fica claro quando ele me puxa para baixo e o primeiro tiro traspassa a janela traseira do carro._

_Nao faz uma manobra defensiva que nos desequilibra totalmente._

_**- PORRA NAO!!! COMO EU VOU ATIRAR ASSIM? **__– Hiroto grita olhando para trás, logo abrindo a janela e colocando metade de seu corpo para fora, com a arma em punho ele atira uma, duas, três... Quatro vezes até que em um estrondo de explosão eu noto que ele conseguiu mais uma vez, atirou em alguma passagem de combustível, quem quer que esteja no carro perdendo imediatamente a vida. __**– TOCA PRO CANTEIRO NAO! CORTA POR DENTRO! **__– Ele grita para Murai e o carro manobra novamente. _

_Finalmente eu consigo colocar aquele fone no meu ouvido, sacando uma das armas e mirando através do vidro estilhaçado que devido à camada de filme que possui não parece querer sair. Não há mira e nem mesmo equilíbrio._

_Em poucos minutos o carro estaciona exatamente diante de uma das entradas do prédio onde preparei nosso apartamento, Shou abre a porta, me puxando para fora enquanto tiros ainda atingem a lataria do Mercedes em que estou e por um momento minha mente se divide entre o que ouço pelo celular e o tiroteio que se iniciava._

_Ouço os gritos de Kouyou e isto me distrai, Shou parece ter percebido isso, pois logo me empurra para baixo e se coloca a atirar junto com Nao e Hiroto, os minutos que se seguem são longos como uma eternidade, até que por fim, silêncio, tanto pela parte dos meus homens que, mais descontraídos, saem de trás da proteção da lataria completamente furada do Mercedes, quanto do outro lado da linha... Ouço apenas um choro baixo e Tora dizendo:_

_**- 'Realmente você é uma delícia de se foder...' **__– Então a ausência de sua voz, apenas o choro de Kouyou, que parece enfraquecer a cada minuto que passa._

_Meu coração parece parar de bater, enquanto, estático, eu olho a arma ainda carregada em minhas mãos, lágrimas querendo abandonar meus olhos, mas eu não posso, não posso ser fraco._

_Nao toca meu braço, me chamando a realidade, dizendo que tudo acabou... Ergo-me ainda atordoado, quando vejo a porta do prédio se abrir e Tora caminhar calmamente até se espantar com nossa presença. Ele ergue a arma e antes que eu possa fazer algo ele atira, mas seu tiro não pega em mim. Meu rosto se mancha pelo sangue enquanto Hiroto grita o nome de Shou que está caído aos meus pés, que havia levado um tiro em meu lugar._

_Tora parece se espantar, mas ergue a arma novamente, porém antes que ele atire eu ergo a minha, todo o ódio falando alto em minha mente, meu juramento para mim mesmo, minhas vontades enquanto ouvia ele tentar matar o que eu tenho de mais bonito, quebrando a alma do meu bem mais precioso. Um tiro apenas, certeiro, e ele se encolhe no chão, gritando de dor, sem ter mais nada entre as pernas para "foder" com ninguém..._

_Caminho lentamente até ele, o olho com desprezo e digo._

_**- A única puta que eu vejo aqui é você... Mas por sorte, uma puta a menos no mundo... **__– Ele está quase desmaiado, mas sei que ouve o que eu digo. Aponto a arma para sua cabeça e digo. __**– Como Kouyou disse: Vai se foder. **__– Seus olhos se arregalam, a consciência de que, de alguma forma eu ouvi tudo chegando como um lampejo em sua mente enquanto o gatilho dispara a bala que há na agulha, seus miolos se espalhando por toda a entrada do prédio. __**– Livrem-se do corpo e limpem essa sujeira. **__– Digo frio, notando Shou recostado ao que restou do carro, um pano sobre seu abdome ferido, fazendo pressão. Apenas aceno para ele, sei que ficará bem__**.**_

_Eu preciso me sentir agradecido pelo que ele fez, mas no momento a única coisa que eu sinto é medo. Entro no prédio correndo e consigo impedir o elevador de terminar de fechar as portas, apertando o botão do último andar. Olho aflito para minha imagem no espelho, o sangue de Shou respingado em mim... Não é a primeira vez que devo minha vida a um deles... Em instantes o sino toca, apontando que o andar havia chegado._

_Corro até o apartamento batendo desesperado na porta trancada... Chamo seu nome, mas não ouço nada, me lanço contra a porta, mas ela sequer se move... Retiro a arma da cintura e estouro a fechadura, o estalido do tiro não sendo mais que um zunido devido ao silenciador._

_Corro apartamento a dentro e não o encontro, vou cômodo por cômodo até chegar ao banheiro, o vendo desmaiado, nu, em meio a uma poça de sangue, então eu peço._

'_**Se realmente existe algum Deus, por favor, ele é um anjo carinhoso e terno, não pode acabar assim'**_

_Ajoelho-me ao seu lado, ele vive, e por causa disso ainda consigo viver."_

* * *

Ifurita: =_=/ Cansada demais pra notas finais.

Samie: Mas o capitulo foi óoootimoooooo. *o* Adorei o Aoi falando: "– Como Kouyou disse... Vai se foder". Tãaaaaaaaaaaaaao mafiosão *-*

Ifurita: *desmaiada*

Samie: Mas einh? ._.?

Aoi: Liga não Samie, ela volta e meia desmaia enquanto a gente fala. ._. Acho que essa menina tá ficando anêmica. ._.

Samie: Será Aoizinho?

Aoi: De tanto que estupra o Kou e o Hiroto... Só pode ser. u_u/

Samie: Falando no Kou. *¬¬¬¬¬* Cadê ele? *¬¬¬¬¬*/

Aoi Õ_o? ¬¬ Descansando... Ele acabou de ser violentado pelo Tora, merece descanso. =_="

Samie: ¬¬" WTF? Reviews já que eu não vou catar o Kou hj? ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5

**Essa fic não me pertence. Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário da Ifurita, e tive permissão dela pra postar aqui. *agarrada na fic* Espero que gostem.**

**Título: **Sugar Pain

**Autora: **Ifurita

**Beta: **Nii-chan

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categorias:** Dir En Grey, Gazette, Alice Nine

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** AU, romance, lemon, angst, álcool, drogas, estupro, tortura, violência.

**Sinopse:** [AxU] Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais...

Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina, minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shunjuku e do 5° distrito... Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.

Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é **YAOI**, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A banda **the GazettE **faz parte da PS Company. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **ParaSamanta Tiger, Minha Mamis. u_u/ Esta fic pertence a Samantha Tiger, minha mamis, por que eu ESTOU DANDO essa fic de presente de nivers pra essa mamis que eu adoro demais *w*

**oOo**

Notas Da História:

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem

Peço desculpas a todos por não ter postado essa madrugada, mas passei o dia fora de casa, ._./ fiquei o dia todo na casa da Koala_Die, depois fui até o terminal Tietê comprar minhas passagens pra Ribeirão preto e cheguei em casa tão mortinha de sono que foi impossivel escrever qualque coisa. ._./

Mas compensando, ^^ um capitulo novinho antes da meia noite. *o*/ Nesse capitulo, Pain contado em POV do Aoi e aproveitem, vai ser dificil outro capitulo com o POV maior que a Narração igualzin a esse. ._./

Sem mais delongas... *wwww* Mais um capitulo pra você samieeeeeee, feliz aniversário. *o*/////

E muito obrigada Nii, minha deusa, por ter betado pra mim, ^^ você é demais! *-----------------------* E meus parabéns pra você e para a Koala. *o*/ Estou muito feliz por vocês! *wwwww* É ótimo ver duas amigas começando a namorar e ainda por cima saber que tem meu dedo de Chibi no meio... néeehhhhhh REITÃO *apanhadaKoala_Die*

Byes e fiquem com o capitulo

**oOo**

**Capítulo 5: Because Of You**

"_Eu não faço mais a mínima idéia do que fazer. Olho para Kouyou deitado nesta cama e sinto um nó em minha garganta. Os pulsos tão feridos, o rosto tão marcado e inchado, hematomas por todo o seu corpo, marcas profundas que tornam a violência que ele sofreu algo tão claro para mim... E pensar que a culpa é minha, que fui ingênuo o bastante para acreditar que deixar Tora na companhia de Sakamoto seria o bastante para controlá-lo. Eu ainda quis acreditar nele, não quis admitir pra mim mesmo que ele era o culpado, meu próprio primo, mas no final eu fui apenas um paspalho, apenas isso._

_Olho para o relógio, Kai disse que chegaria em vinte minutos. Gosto dele, é amigo de Kouyou, está fazendo especialização em cirurgia de alguma coisa, mesmo que eu tenha pensado em chamar um dos médicos que atendem minha família, mas não sei mais em quem posso confiar, digo, a não ser pelos três que me acompanharam e por Sakamoto, pois ele foi retirado daqui provavelmente por ser um empecilho grande demais._

_Olho novamente para o relógio, ele está atrasado._

_Levo minhas mãos ao rosto de Kouyou, ele está queimando de febre, o rosto doído, e isso me marca._

_Sussurro ao seu ouvido, esperando que ele me ouça:_

_**- Não me abandone, não ouse me abandonar Kouyou... Eu não saberia mais viver. **__– Deixo minha cabeça pender sobre o colchão. __**– Eu te amo... Não faça isso comigo, onegai...**_

_Noto a presença de alguém no quarto, olho para trás e vejo um moreno com olhar preocupado me encarando, tento sorrir, mas é impossível, logo ele se aproxima e eu apenas abro passagem. Nem mesmo uma palavra, ele observa Kouyou sem tocar em sua pele e eu me aflijo, Kai parece até ter medo de tocá-lo e eu noto... Noto que ele sente dor ao vê-lo assim._

_**- O que aconteceu Yuu? **__– Ele me pergunta, colocando sua bolsa sobre a cama e se sentando onde eu mesmo estava há instantes._

_**- Ele aceitou um amor que nunca deveria ter aceitado, se apaixonou por mim e por causa disso se feriu. **__– Digo com o coração pequeno por admitir em voz alta que se ele não correspondesse ao meu sentimento não estaria ali. __**– Mas sou tão egoísta que não consigo mais me ver sem ele...**_

_**- Pessoas apaixonadas são egoístas, mas ninguém disse que é ruim. **__– Ele murmura quase como se falasse para si, retirando alguns tubos de dentro de sua bolsa e umedecendo um tufo de algodão com água. Em seu tubo leio "Água Destilada"._

_**- Eu pensei em levá-lo ao hospital, mas algo me disse para não fazê-lo. **__– Digo incerto, temendo uma bronca._

_Vejo Kouyou começar a se debater, Kai o segura, mantendo-o parado, a cabeça se movendo enquanto balbucia algumas coisas e Kai diz de forma mansa, noto que ele fala com Kouyou_

_**- Vai ficar tudo bem... Shhhhh... Vai ficar tudo bem...**_

_Meu coração se aperta ainda mais, não estou acostumado a essas coisas. Não entendo o porquê disso, digo aflito._

_**- Eu fiz mal em deixá-lo aqui... O que aconteceu? Não acha melhor levá-lo para o hospital?**_

_**- E dizer o que Yuu? **__– Ele fala ainda manso, mas com a voz dura, me chamando à realidade. __**– "Desculpa doutor... Meu amigo namora um chefe da máfia e foi violentado e quase morto por um traidor, a propósito, aquele ali é o namorado dele... por que não aproveita e chama a policia?" **__– Ele fala de forma irônica, mas de certa forma tem razão. __**– Desculpa Yuu, mas não teria como explicar o estado do Kou, então realmente é melhor cuidar dele aqui, ele realmente vai ficar bem.**_

_Tenho vontade de me atirar da janela, até nisso me sinto culpado. Kai começa a tratar de seus ferimentos, me recuso a sair do quarto, não quero deixá-lo sozinho. Aperto meu próprio braço, ferindo-o com a unha ao ver Kai vestir luvas e abrir pequenos pacotinhos e retirar uma agulha esterilizada._

_Noto com agonia ele anestesiar a pele de Kou antes de suturar os cortes em seu corpo, tomando cuidado com um corte profundo em seu rosto. Kai é hábil, isso de certa forma me tranqüiliza. Após algum tempo tomando cuidado para limpar bem os ferimentos, ele se ergue, satisfeito com seu próprio trabalho._

_**- Ele ainda precisa de antiinflamatórios, antibióticos e alguns analgésicos... **__– O ouço falar me olhando logo em seguida, pegando um pequeno bloco de prescrições._

_**- Entregue para Nao. **__– Digo ao vê-lo começar as prescrições, me sentando na cama ao lado de Kouyou._

_Ele me olha de forma preocupada, mas acho que nota que não quero sair do lado dele nem por um segundo._

_**- Qualquer coisa me ligue no celular, preciso resolver umas coisas, mas estarei esperando noticias Yuu...**_

**- **_**Não se preocupe Kai, não vou sair daqui até que ele acorde... **__– Digo acariciando a face ferida, ouvindo a porta ser fechada logo após. Aproximo meus lábios dos lábios dele e sussurro: – __**Volta pra mim Kou, não me deixe... – **__É como se minhas palavras o chamassem de volta à realidade, eu o vejo se mover dolorido e seguro em suas mãos, esperando que abra os olhos, ele geme fraco e eu sinto meus olhos encharcarem. __**– Meu amor... **__– Toco seu rosto de forma suave, acariciando a pele tão magoada. __**– Não faça mais isso comigo, por favor.**_

_**- Yuu? **__– Ele parece sentir dor ao chamar meu nome. __**– Me... Me desculpe...**_

_**- Shhh... Não fale nada Kou... **__– Eu peço, não quero vê-lo sofrer ainda mais, se culpando por algo que de forma alguma é sua culpa._

_**- E-eu n-não consegui Yu-uu... **__– Ele parece tentar se explicar, como se ele se culpasse por aquilo, mas eu havia ouvido toda a briga, ele lutara, mas conhecia Amano, ele era um bom lutador. Agora espero que esteja ardendo nos mil infernos. Tenho preferência em pensar que ele está no inferno do óleo fervente, mas acho que isso ainda seria pouco para ele._

_**- O que aconteceu com você meu amor... **__– Digo, na realidade pensando alto, tentando entender, pois havia escutado muita coisa, mas me sinto como no conto dos cinco cegos e o elefante._

_**- A-Aoi... **__– Ouço sua voz magoada, um sussurro falho apenas._

_Ergo minha sobrancelha, ele nunca me chama assim, sempre me chamando pelo nome, o que eu prefiro, pois não quero ser "Aoi" para ele. Nunca irei desejar ser nada além de Shiroyama Yuu para ele, pois não o quero me olhando com medo._

_**- Quem te fez isso meu amor? **__– Pergunto mesmo sabendo, mas gostaria que ele me dissesse, gostaria de alguma forma vê-lo me olhar com raiva nos olhos e dizer "Aquele imbecil do Amano, e a culpa é sua". Queria que ele me culpasse, pois eu me culpava. Culpava-me grandemente por tudo que havia acontecido, mas ele me olha vago, talvez com medo. Não gosto de ver medo em seus olhos doces._

_**- N-não lembro... **__– Eu sei que ele mente, mas de alguma forma entendo o por que. Como, em todo o mundo, fui encontrar a única pessoa que não desejaria mal nem mesmo ao bastardo que lhe agredira e violentara? __**– E... Ele m-me peg-gou por tr-ás... n-não consegui ver me-meu amor... **__– Continua com dificuldade e eu sofro por ele. __**– M-me desculpe... **__– Ele pede e eu me encolho, é como se ele pensasse que é tudo culpa sua._

_**- Shhhh... **__– O calo, logo beijando seus lábios com suavidade, correndo a boca por suas bochechas, recolhendo suas lágrimas. __**– Não tem por que se desculpar amor... Tora deve tê-lo ameaçado não é mesmo? **__– Digo e noto que ele percebe que não era Hiroto ao telefone. Eu ouvi quase tudo, menos as partes sussurradas. Ouvi um pouco das ameaças veladas, imagino então o que ele não lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. __**– Há esta hora ele deve estar boiando na baía de Shunjuku... **__– Eu não posso evitar falar, mesmo sabendo que ele reprovaria, precisava lhe dizer que Tora nunca mais apareceria em nossas vidas. __**– Não me interessa quem seja, tocou em meu bem mais precioso... Ninguém pode tocar no que é meu e continuar andando, meu Kou... Ninguém. **__– Eu faço questão de deixar bem claro o quanto o amo, eu posso até parecer possessivo demais, mas eu o amo demais e o protegerei de tudo que possa vir a ocorrer._

_Por um momento observo seus olhos castanhos se fecharem e lágrimas saírem. Ele precisa chorar, deixar tudo sair, e eu preciso dele. Deito-me ao seu lado e o envolvo em meus braços, sentindo-o afundar o rosto em meu peito e soluçar até adormecer. Velarei por seu sono e por seu bem estar, pois por causa dele eu vivo, por causa dele eu posso prosseguir, por causa dele me afasto do que há de ruim em mim. Apenas sua presença suave me transforma, me molda de forma diferente, me faz pensar que nada vale a pena se ele não estiver comigo._

_Por causa dele eu mudo, me torno alguém melhor a cada dia. Tudo por causa dele."_

**oOo**

Escuridão. O quarto estava envolto nela, na escuridão profunda da noite. Aoi sentia o corpo de Kouyou enlaçado ao seu, dormindo profundamente, ainda sentindo dor pela violência sofrida, mas mergulhado nos braços carinhosos dele. O moreno não sentia sono, mesmo que o relógio digital anunciasse três horas da madrugada com suas letras brancas e brilhantes.

Respirou profundamente, os dedos longos mergulhados nos cabelos claros do amante, sentindo o perfume suave de Kouyou exalar. Fechou fortemente seus olhos, apertando suavemente o abraço, sentindo-o se encaixar ainda mais entre seus braços.

**- Me perdoe Kou... **– Sussurrou, sabendo que ele dormia, apenas desejando desabafar aquilo. **– Isso nunca mais vai acontecer... **– Sorriu, beijando suavemente a testa dele, sentindo-o mover-se em meio ao sono. **– Tudo vai mudar, começando por mim. Por sua causa, apenas por você eu vou mudar.**

**oOo**

**- Você está lindo Kou... **– A voz de Aoi soou fraca, sussurrada ao pé do ouvido do loiro que se olhava no espelho com uma expressão desgostosa. Logo os braços dele o rodeavam a cintura, colando seu peito às costas do amante, beijando-lhe o pescoço branco.

Duas semanas haviam se passado, mas as marcas ainda continuavam. Muitas delas...

**- Não estou. **– Disse manhoso, tentando soltar-se do abraço dele, encarando o lábio maltratado ainda, as manchas arroxeadas que ainda eram levemente visíveis em seu corpo, o tórax exposto pela camisa completamente aberta. **– Ainda pareço um monstro disforme... **– Reclamou choroso.

Diante daquelas palavras Aoi apenas podia rir, girando o corpo magro, forçando-o a ficar de frente para ele e lhe olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos castanhos.

**- Impossível... **– Sorriu, falando manso, aproximando seu rosto ao dele, lambendo os lábios de forma calma, beijando-lhe o rosto e sussurrando: **– Você é tão lindo que até os deuses devem sentir inveja.**

**- Seu grande bobo... **– Kouyou sorriu, batendo levemente nas costas de Aoi com pouca força, sentindo-o lamber seu pescoço e morder suavemente sua pele com carinho.

**- Todos sentirão inveja de mim no restaurante, isso sim. **– Disse levemente arteiro, ao pé do ouvido do loiro.

**- Shiroyama Yuu! **– Falou tentando parecer zangado. **– Ouse fazer qualquer coisa que seja constrangedora em público, que te deixo sozinho lá antes da salada chegar. **– Falou levemente severo. Rindo do resmungo dele, mas aquilo era necessário.

**- Está bem, está bem... Já entendi... Nada de beijos ou olhares maliciosos em público... **– Disse num muxoxo. **– Eu sei... No fundo você sente vergonha de mim. **– Brincou, se fazendo levemente magoado, um bico enorme se formando em seus lábios.

Kouyou mordeu os lábios, tentando se segurar para não "atacar" o homem a sua frente. Ele era tão adorável e compreensivo, respeitando seus limites, respeitando seus medos ainda. Aproximou-se dele, mordendo seus lábios, sorrindo com o rosto próximo e dizendo:

**- Grande idiota... Como eu sentiria vergonha de você? Apenas não gosto de expor minha vida para os outros... Você sabe disso. **– Sorriu. **– Já bastam todos me olhando com cara de enterro e cochichando sobre esses malditos machucados. **– Disse com uma tristeza tênue presente na voz.

**- Eu sei amor. **– Sorriu beijando os lábios dele. **– Você é alguém discreto e, mesmo que eu ache que devíamos mandar todos se jogarem da ponte ou algo assim, respeito você. Mas num ponto discordamos... Eu acho que todos o olham com inveja pela sua beleza, isso sim. Ou então te admiram por ela, mas para eles eu só posso dizer: "Perdeu cara, ele já é meu". **– Apertou o abraço, tomando os lábios de Kouyou em um beijo apaixonado, os dedos de sua mão direita tocando suavemente a pele exposta do peito de Kouyou, sem nenhum toque mais forte, ainda temendo que ele se contraísse de dor como muitas vezes acontecia.

Aoi escorregou seus lábios pela pele clara de Kouyou, os dedos de sua outra mão se afundando nos cabelos claros, segurando sua nuca com força, enquanto beijava-o.

**- Yuuuuu... **– Gemeu lânguido, sentindo os toques gentis em sua pele. **– Va-vamos nos atrasar pra reserva...**

**- Você gemendo meu nome assim me tira a paz Kou... **– Sussurrou de forma rouca, sua respiração se chocando contra a pele dele, uma mão ainda prendendo sua nuca e a outra lhe apertando suavemente a cintura. **– Eu poderia me esquecer de qualquer compromisso te ouvindo falar assim... **– Encerrou lambendo a pele de seu pescoço antes de se afastar, olhando em seus olhos com intensidade e passando a fechar os botões abertos da camisa.

Kouyou sentia o corpo respondendo aos toques dele, mas o olhou aturdido, vendo seu olhar profundo enquanto lhe ajudava com a roupa. Sentia falta dele, mas ainda sentia a presença de Amano em seu corpo, não queria mais sentir isso.

**- Quan... Quando chegarmos... **– Iniciou com a voz incerta, notando a expressão de Aoi mudar para a curiosidade, decidindo ir em frente com o que havia começado. **– ...Yuu, quando chegarmos, eu queria muito você, se me quiser... É-é claro. **– Viu os olhos negros de Aoi brilharem enquanto piscava confuso, respirando fundo e dizendo. **– Queria que tirasse o cheiro de Amano de mim...**

Aoi ainda o olhava, piscando confuso, como se Kouyou lhe falasse a coisa mais inesperada do mundo. Logo um largo sorriso desabrochando em seus lábios grossos, sussurrando de forma doce ao ouvido de Kouyou.

**- Tem certeza amor? **– Apertando suavemente sua cintura.

**- Sim, eu tenho... Eu preciso que esse cheiro saia de mim... **– Falou baixo, sentindo os lábios de Aoi em seu pescoço, sorrindo contra sua pele.

**- Vamos meu amor... Não podemos perder a reserva. **– Disse puxando o corpo de Kouyou contra o seu, começando a andar lentamente de costas, sem desencostar-se dele. **– Eu quero que tenha a melhor noite da sua vida.**

**oOo**

"_Por sua causa eu mudo toda a minha rotina. Por sua causa eu mudo a mim mesmo. Por sua causa eu faço loucuras Kouyou, pois você fez nascer em mim uma parte boa que nunca existiu. Kouyou, você me domina e faz de mim o que quiser._

_E eu? Eu apenas sorrio, porque por sua causa eu aprendi a viver."_

* * *

Ifurita: ._./ éeeeeee já deu pra perceber que vem mais limão por ai neh? ._./

Aoi: Tá querendo bater o record de exposição da minha vida privada? =_="?

Ifurita: Neeeee Aoi-kun, não é isso... . é que a fic é presente pra Sam e ela adora limão sabe?

Samie: *servindo limonada pra todo o Nyah* Falou de mim filhota?

Ifurita: Sim ._./

Samie: Bem?

Ifurita: Claro ^--------------^ Falei que vc adora limão *o*/

Samie: *¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬*

Uruha: o/////ò

Samie: *grudanoUruha* *W*/

Ifurita: Aoi? Limonada? *oferece*

Aoi: CLAROOOOO 8DDDDDDDDD~

Uruha: o//////////////////////////////////////ò . *se esconde*

Ifurita: *com um copo na mão pro Uruha* Cadê ele?

Aoi: Fugiu com vergonha ._./ *bebendo a limonada*

Samie: çOOOOç/////

Ifurita: _-_ Reviews enquanto eu caço ele?


	6. Chapter 6

**Essa fic não me pertence. Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário da Ifurita, e tive permissão dela pra postar aqui. *agarrada na fic* Espero que gostem.**

**Título: **Sugar Pain

**Autora: **Ifurita

**Beta: **Nii-chan

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categorias:** Dir En Grey, Gazette, Alice Nine

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** AU, romance, lemon, angst, álcool, drogas, estupro, tortura, violência.

**Sinopse:** [AxU] Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais...

Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina, minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shunjuku e do 5° distrito... Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.

Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é **YAOI**, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A banda **the GazettE **faz parte da PS Company. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **ParaSamanta Tiger, Minha Mamis. u_u/ Esta fic pertence a Samantha Tiger, minha mamis, por que eu ESTOU DANDO essa fic de presente de nivers pra essa mamis que eu adoro demais *w*

oOo

Notas Da História:

Mais uma vez acabo estourando o meu próprio prazo. .

Nii, te adoro por compreender meus motivos e betar pra mim mesmo depois de postado. ._./

Samie, ^^ seu niver tá chegando e o fim da fic também. ^^/ Mais dois capítulos pela frente, no máximo três, apenas. ._./ Mas foi bom enquanto durou. ^^ Te adoro mamys, você é minha ídola perva. *wwwww*

E atendendo à pedidos via reviews, por que nem a china e nem o alaska escutaram ._./

PARABÉNS TAKASHIMA NII E KOALA DIEEEEEEEE!!! Fico feliz por estarem namorando! *www* Sou uma cupida feliz. *wwwww*////// VOCÊS FORMAM UM CASAL LINDO!!! *o*//// Vou te apertar até sair suquinho de ti quando nos encontrarmos Nii minha deusa. ^^ Se a Tay não se importar é claro. *apanha*

Fiquem com o lemon. ._./

oOo

**Capítulo 6: Words**

"_Doce, carinhoso, atencioso... Essas são algumas palavras que me vêem a mente quando olho para Yuu, sentado a minha frente, conversando com o garçom._

_Eu notei os olhares que se voltaram para mim quando entramos naquele restaurante, era quase como se eu tivesse um olho no meio da testa e eu sabia que ainda restavam muitas marcas em mim, particularmente eu sentia meu coração apertar-se a cada novo olhar... Abaixei meu rosto, evitando os olhares de esguelha daquele garçom, era como se ele me medisse de cima a baixo, como se ele olhasse para mim e imediatamente decretasse que eu não deveria estar ali, "manchando a imagem de um restaurante tão chique"._

_Yuu percebeu que não me sinto bem, ainda falava com o homem, mas parou tudo para perguntar:_

_**- Kouyou? Está tudo bem? **__– Sua voz sempre suave, sempre cheia de carinho. Aceno um sim com a cabeça, mas ele parece não se convencer, logo dizendo. __**– Você parece tão desconfortável meu amor... **__– Arregalo os olhos, encarando-o, vendo que o garçom ainda estava ao nosso lado. Budas, o significado de "não fazer algo constrangedor" deve ser uma suave brisa em sua mente apenas, pois sei que fiquei constrangido vendo o garçom me olhar como se agora, além de três olhos eu também tivesse quatro cabeças. Minha atitude não passa batida por ele, que logo olha para o empregado do restaurante e diz quase ríspido, porém baixo e perigoso. __**– Algo errado rapaz? Eu sei que ele é lindo, mas não precisa encará-lo por tanto tempo, a não ser que queira perder o pouco que deve ter no meio das pernas. **__– Sei que fico lívido com suas falas, apóio minhas mãos na mesa, enquanto ele diz. __**– Ande... Vá logo nos trazer o que pedi e se ficar com graça vai ter que arranjar outras formas de se divertir...**_

_**- YUU!!! **__– Exclamo, horrorizado, sem controlar meu tom de voz, logo todo o restaurante me olha, abaixo novamente a cabeça, lançando um olhar fulminante para ele, vendo-o dar de ombros._

_**- Que foi? **__– Diz com falsa inocência. __**– Tem gente que merece mesmo saber que você tem 'dono'. **__– Ele me sorri com aquele ar de criança e eu fico pensando em como ELE consegue ser chefe da máfia de Shinjuku e Shibuya. __**– Ele estava te comendo com os olhos, não reparou? **__– Diz como se aquilo fosse óbvio ou até mesmo possível._

_**- Não meu amor... Ele estava me olhando como se eu fosse verde e tivesse quatro pares de braços. **__– Falo paciente, logo vendo um sorriso bobo brotar em seu rosto. __**– Que foi? **__– Pergunto sem entender._

_**- Repete. **__– Ele pede com os olhos brilhantes._

_**- Repetir o que? **__– Eu não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer._

_**- 'Meu amor'. **__– Sorriu para mim, só então percebo o como eu o chamei. __**– Você me chamou de meu amor em público.**_

_**- Bobo... Olha o que você faz comigo... **__– Reclamo falsamente ofendido, logo sorrindo para ele, vendo-o lamber os lábios de forma maliciosa. __**– Yuu...**_

_**- Você fala isso por que não está vendo o que **__**você **__**faz **__**comigo**__**. **__– Sussurra, debruçando-se sobre a mesa e lançando um olhar para si mesmo... PARA BAIXO._

_Eu me senti tonto, constrangido pelo que ele havia falado, vendo que algumas pessoas ainda olhavam para nós, Budas, ele não sabe mesmo o que significa não fazer ou falar nada constrangedor._

_Sorrio fraco, lançando-lhe olhares com o canto dos olhos. Ele fala isso, me deixando sem graça, me olha como se visse um deus encarnado, mesmo que ainda hajam linhas em meu rosto que mostram o como há pouco mais de duas semanas eu fiquei desfigurado, ainda que me veja semi-nu e eu veja apenas marcas roxas, carne dolorida que ainda exala o cheiro de alguém que já está morto, ele me olha como se visse uma estrela._

_Como alguém consegue me fazer sentir raiva por ser tão discreto quanto um elefante rosa com pijama de bolinhas e pantufas das 'Bananas de Pijama' e ao mesmo tempo me tirar o ar e me fazer sentir o homem mais desejado do universo com apenas um olhar... Este olhar que ele me lança neste exato momento. É quase como se me despisse com os olhos._

_Me mexo nervosamente e ele apenas sorri, logo dando passagem para nosso jantar, o garçom nem mesmo se atrevendo a me olhar... Um riso fraco toma conta de meus lábios enquanto penso involuntariamente: 'Namorar um mafioso tem suas vantagens'._

_**- Você fica lindo sorrindo assim... **__– Sua voz invade meus ouvidos e eu lhe olho com curiosidade. __**– Espontâneo... **__– Ele completa e eu apenas aceno um sim..._

_Por um momento pensei que ele havia lido meus pensamentos."_

oOo

Era impressionante como o tempo parecia correr quando estavam juntos, apenas conversando, aproveitando a presença um do outro... Kouyou adorava ver o amor impresso nos olhos de Yuu, pois era a certeza de que não era unilateral, de que seu moreno o correspondia. Sorriu a pensar naquela forma de falar, aquele pronome possessivo... Yuu o usava muito, mas ele não, mesmo que sentisse ciúmes toda vez que alguém passasse ao lado da mesa e lançasse um olhar mais longo para o moreno, ou que tivesse vontade de agredir fisicamente aquela mulher alta que estava sentada na mesa que ficava lançando olhares predatórios para Yuu como uma vadia qualquer, nunca havia lhe dito o quanto também era ciumento ou possessivo.

Abaixou a cabeça rindo, pensando em como ele conseguia ser tão distraído e não notar que era ele que os outros comiam com os olhos, completamente distraído quanto ao mundo que os cercava.

Encarou o doce colocado diante de seus olhos, aquela deliciosa sobremesa à base de chocolate, como adorava chocolate...

**- Kou? **– A voz de Aoi o chamou de volta a realidade, encarou a expressão curiosa dele, sorrindo ao vê-lo estender a mão sobre a mesa, como se quisesse tocar a sua. **– Está tão distante meu anjo. **– Falou baixo, sorrindo sem graça. **– Está chateado comigo meu amor? **– Sussurrou um tanto temeroso. **– Eu não queria te constranger...**

Kouyou balançou a cabeça em negativa, rindo baixo das conclusões que ele tomava, como se no mundo fosse possível ficar zangado com ele, ainda mais por algo tão tolo quanto aquilo.

**- Não é isso... **– Sorriu levando a mão ao rosto, retirando o cabelo loiro de sobre o olho e ajeitando-o atrás da orelha, as cicatrizes no pulso ainda visíveis, apesar de muito mais tênues.

**- Então é o que Kou? Estou ficando preocupado. **– Disse olhando-o dentro dos olhos com uma expressão sincera.

**- Eu só... **– Falou baixo, os olhos recaindo sobre os dedos de Aoi, sua mão estendida para ele, mas solitária no centro da mesa. **– Eu me sinto um tolo, mas também sinto ciúmes, não falo muito isso, mas você é meu e não gosto de ver ninguém te olhando da forma que olham.**

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios grossos de Aoi, enquanto recolhia a mão, terminando de saborear a sobremesa, as palavras de Kouyou ainda fazendo efeito sobre sua mente e coração, até que, entre uma garfada e outra, disse baixo.

**- Gostei disso...**

**- Co-como assim Yuu? **– Kouyou perguntou aturdido.

**- Desse seu "meu" no meio da frase... **– Disse baixo, sinalizando para o garçom trazer a conta. **– Gosto de pensar que você me vê como seu, assim não fico me sentindo um bobo possessivo.**

**- Bobo... **– Falou em um semi-riso, logo cruzando os talheres sobre o prato vazio.

**- Pode até ser, mas você gosta desse "bobo" aqui... E eu ainda vou te fazer me chamar de seu muitas vezes... **– Riu da expressão sem graça de Kouyou, logo olhando para o garçom que lhe estendia uma bandeja com uma pequena caderneta de couro. Tomou-a nas mãos, retirando certa quantia de sua carteira e colocando dentro da caderneta, colocando-a sobre a bandeja e logo dizendo. **– Vamos **_**amor**_– Frisou bem a última palavra, encarando o garçom que nem mesmo olhava para Kouyou.

**- Yuu, já falei pra parar com isso. **– Disse um pouco constrangido. **– Não precisa espalhar nossa vida pessoal pra ninguém. **– Riu, levemente travesso pelo que acabara de fazer, esta loucura, vendo o garçom se retirar mais constrangido ainda.

**- Depois fala de mim não é mesmo? **

Aoi riu vendo o sorriso travesso de Kouyou crescer, fazendo-o morder os lábios.

**- Também posso ser um pouco indiscreto, não posso? **– Encerrou se levantando, acompanhando Aoi até o estacionamento e de lá para casa...

oOo

"_Ele me ama e eu o amo, mesmo assim ainda me constranjo com o que a sociedade diz a nosso respeito, sobre como deve ser um relacionamento... Eu sempre soube que não seria fácil, não seria fácil vencer a mim mesmo. Entregar-me de cabeça para ele não é realmente difícil, o que não consigo ainda é lançar-me em um abismo escuro, sabendo que não vou cair. Isso é abrir nosso relacionamento para que o mundo nos julgue._

_O Caminho de volta é calmo, conversamos e rimos, rimos de qualquer coisa boba que possa ser motivo de riso. Desde a minha descrição da forma como Yuu era discreto, até a cara que o garçom havia feito._

_**- Mas você poderia ser um pouco mais discreto, não concorda Yuu? **__– Rio, vendo-o dar de ombros. __**– Mas que foi engraçado foi... **__– Concluo, notando-o estacionar diante dos portões automáticos do edifício, esperando-os abrir, me encolho, quase que por instinto, por mais que tenhamos consertado e mudado tudo, aquele lugar me dá arrepios, e ele percebe._

_**- Qual o problema Kou? **__– Me pergunta, olhando preocupado._

_**- Nada... **__– Digo fraco, desviando o olhar. __**– Mas esse apartamento tem o cheiro dele Yuu... Não quero ficar mais nele... Não quero fazer amor com você, sentindo o odor de Amano, ou vendo os olhares dele em ilusões causadas pela minha mente.**_

_Sinto sua mão em meu rosto, me fazendo olhá-lo, então ele me diz:_

_**- Quer ir para outro lugar? Se não quer mais ficar aqui, tudo bem... podemos ir para o meu apartamento, ou quem sabe... **__– Ele morde os lábios. __**– Para o "território do meu Han do apartamento 2"... Você escolhe.**_

_Eu adoro meu apartamento, apesar de pequeno, nele me sinto seguro, nele tenho lembranças boas, mas de uma vida que passou... Não posso exigir que Yuu vá para lá, ele correria riscos e eu o amo demais para expô-lo a qualquer mal, posso não parecer, mas sou completamente louco por ele... Penso sobre isso então digo suave._

_**- Adoraria conhecer seu apartamento meu amor...**_

_Ele sorri de forma larga e manobrando o carro, partimos para o seu apartamento."_

oOo

Seus olhos correram pela amplitude daquela sala, não acreditava naquilo, era impressionante, o lugar exalava o gosto e o jeito de Yuu, tons em cinza, branco e preto dominando a decoração sóbria, mas que mostrava a personalidade forte do moreno. Kouyou sentiu seu braço ser puxado com suavidade, algo que Aoi vinha fazendo, evitando tocar seu pulso ainda dolorido, logo sendo conduzido para dentro do apartamento amplo, sorrindo ao ver o olhar quase infantil do moreno que trancava a porta.

**- E então? **– Perguntou ansioso, sem saber o que esperar, vendo o olhar vago de Kouyou. **– Gosta?**

**- Parece com você... **– Falou baixo, rindo suave, logo olhando para trás, vendo o moreno encostado a parede, com uma expressão que havia se tornado comum, uma expressão que constrangia Kouyou. Abaixou o rosto, arrumando o cabelo cumprido atrás da orelha e dizendo. **– Yuu... Por que você não para de me olhar assim?**

Um riso leve e gostoso ecoou na voz do moreno que se aproximava a passos lentos, logo envolvendo sua cintura com os braços.

**- É impossível, você é tão lindo e eu mal posso acreditar que TUDO ISSO é meu... **– Riu, sentindo o rosto dele se afundar na curva de seu pescoço.

**- Tudo isso Yuu? **– Perguntou com a voz baixa e abafada, os lábios colados a pele do moreno, agarrando-se ao corpo dele.

**- É... TUUUUDOOOO ISSOOOOOO... **– Falou alto, rindo ao senti-lo agarrar-se ainda mais ao seu tronco, logo levando a mão ao queixo do loiro, erguendo seu rosto com suavidade, fazendo questão de olhar dentro dos olhos amendoados de seu amado. **– Homem de sorte eu, não? **– Encerrou baixo, perigosamente perto, beijando aos lábios cheios de forma apaixonada, mas suave, sentindo-o ceder aos seus toques, entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo que o contato fosse aprofundado, as línguas se entrelaçando enquanto os dedos de Kouyou enroscavam-se na barra de sua camisa. Apartou-se dos lábios pequenos e doces do loiro, dizendo levemente ofegante. **– Eu te amo...**

**- Também te amo Yuu... Mas ainda sinto medo, ainda sinto dor... **– Falou em um sussurro angustiado, encostando sua testa a testa de Aoi.

**- Eu posso esperar... Se não quiser... **– Iniciou, sendo calado pelos lábios de Kouyou em seus lábios.

**- Me abrace Yuu... Me abrace forte por favor. **– Kouyou pediu, ainda com a voz fraca, encaixando seu corpo perfeitamente no espaço dos braços de Aoi. **– Faça parar de doer aqui dentro... **– Sua mão pegou a mão direita de Aoi, levando-a ao seu peito, do lado do coração. **– Por favor, Yuu, eu não agüento mais sentir dor. **– Seus olhos se enchiam de água, sua voz tornando-se súplice, um fio apenas, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a correr de seus olhos, por suas bochechas. **- Eu quero você, só você...**

Aos poucos, sua voz era substituída por um soluço fraco, enquanto Aoi passava a recolher as lágrimas dele com seus lábios, caminhando lentamente, empurrando-o sem pressa, fazendo com que Kouyou caminhasse de costas, palavras doces sendo ditas entre os beijos do moreno, em cada novo momento em que ele corria os lábios pela pele claríssima até sentir o pé esbarrar em um degrau baixo, se desequilibrando, mas mantendo-se em pé pelo apoio dado pelos braços de Aoi, o aparo de seu amado.

**- Vem... **– O moreno sussurrou de forma rouca, abaixando-se um pouco, lançando as mãos por trás dos joelhos de Kouyou, sorrindo ao ouvi-lo sobressaltar-se de susto.

**- Yuu, me põe no chão... **– Pediu em meio ao susto, a voz ainda fraca. **– Não precisa Yuu... **– Tentou argumentar, logo sendo silenciado pelos lábios dele mordendo seus lábios com suavidade.

**- Eu quero, meu amor... **– Sorriu, caminhando a passos lentos, não desviando os olhos dele, de seu rosto, de sua boca. **– Me deixa fazer o que eu quero hoje... **– Sorriu, o ambiente mudando, mesmo que não muito, essa mudança passando desapercebida pelo loiro. **– Eu te amo e eu também quero você Kou, só você, só pra mim... **– Sua voz era mansa, sorrindo largo ao ver um pequeno aceno positivo por parte dele.

Com cuidado, apoiou o joelho sobre a estrutura a sua frente, apoiando-se na parte fixa e de madeira, deixando o corpo ceder até que Kouyou estivesse completamente confortável, deitado sobre o colchão macio, os lençóis escuros. Deu a ele tempo para se colocar mais confortável, antes de subir na cama também, ajoelhado, postando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, a mão acariciando-o sobre a camisa clara, levemente transparente, os dedos descendo até seus pulsos, soltando os punhos da camisa e puxando o tecido para o alto, debruçando-se sobre seu corpo, passando a beijar e lamber as marcas em seu pulso, devagar, torturante, sua língua quente entrando em contato de forma gentil com a pele ainda magoada, ouvindo um gemido baixo vindo dele.

**- Yuuuuuu... **– Falou arrastado, sentindo-o correr a língua pela palma de sua mão, lambendo dedo por dedo para então voltar ao pulso, subir pelo ante-braço até a dobra do braço, onde o tecido da camisa, embolado, atrapalhava-o.

Aoi não se deixou parar por causa daquilo, passando os lábios por cima do tecido, subindo lentamente até o pescoço alvo de Kouyou, atacando-o de forma apaixonada e gentil, chupando e lambendo a pele clara que ainda continha algumas marcas escuras, quase imperceptíveis, fazendo questão de beijar cada uma delas, ao som de Kouyou, gemendo languido diante de seus toques, os lábios subindo ao pé de seu ouvido e dizendo de forma suave.

**- Acho que em outra encarnação devo ter sido um vampiro meu amor, você não tem idéia de como seu pescoço é delicioso pra mim...**

Kouyou riu de forma leve diante daquelas palavras.

**- Um doce vampiro então... **– Falou baixo. **– ****MEU**** doce vampiro... **– Completou.

**- Fala "MEU" de novo... **– Instigou, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, sua risada rouca ecoando ali, enlouquecendo-o lentamente. **– Adoro quando você é possessivo comigo... **– Lambeu aquele local, os dedos lentamente trabalhando em retirar todos os botões de suas casas, arranhando com os dentes a clavícula recentemente exposta, depositando beijos pelos ombros que expunha naquele exato momento. **– Adoro vê-lo com ciúmes... **– Continuou beijando-lhe, arranhando suavemente sua pele, lambendo cada pedacinho, demorando-se mais em cada marca que encontrava, por mais mínima que fosse. **– Adoro ver você sair do sério... **– Falou ainda rouco, as mãos trabalhando em retirar a camisa do corpo de Kou por completo, logo tendo o dorso nu do loiro ali, bem diante de seus olhos.

Cada marca escura, ou corte que ainda cicatrizava, cada linha mínima, fruto de um arranhão ou outro momento de luta, se evidenciando diante do olhar do moreno, os olhos seguindo pelo rosto dele, pelos lábios rachados, ainda cortados, a pequena linha em seu supercílio, seu olhar percorria cada pedaço do corpo esguio de seu amado.

**- Yuu... Não me olha assim... **– Pediu constrangido, querendo cobri-se para que o moreno não visse as marcas ainda vivas. **– Eu estou horrível... **– Lamentou.

A mão direita de Aoi correu pela pele macia do loiro, deixando os dedos tocarem suaves cada parte de seu rosto, um sorriso amplo se abrindo antes de dizer.

**- Impossível Kou... Você é perfeito, lindo independente do que aconteça e apenas um cego não veria isso. **– Sua voz era apenas um rouquejo baixo enquanto seus dedos desciam pelo rosto do amante, contornando seus lábios com cuidado, descendo até seu queixo. **– Você tem poder sobre mim meu anjo, quando você me olha é como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo, e sua voz, ela é tão perfeita... Seu corpo... E isso tudo é meu. **– Sorriu. **– Uau!!!**

**- Sem graça... **– Riu, dando um leve tapa no peito do moreno, vendo-o segurar seus pulsos para beijá-los.

Aoi não falou nada, apenas puxou com cuidado aos braços dele beijando-os e lambendo-os para então deixar a boca descer até o peito de Kouyou, mordendo a pele que tanto quisera tocar, do homem a quem tanto amava, descendo os lábios por seu tórax até um dos mamilos, circulando-o com a língua, prendendo aquele pedaço de pele sensível entre os dentes enquanto os dedos circulavam e espalmavam o outro, estimulando-o, sorrindo ao senti-los durinhos, os gemidos do loiro ecoando em seus ouvidos, fazendo efeito sobre seu corpo.

Voltou a descer os dedos, passando a desafivelar o cinto, puxando o pedaço de couro negro com habilidade, retirando-o da cintura de Kouyou em instantes, lançando-o para longe, voltando a atenção sobre a calça que era lentamente retirada, logo abandonando o corpo de Kouyou, deixando-o ainda mais exposto aos olhos do moreno que encontrava mais marcas, mais sinais de luta. Sorriu ao notar-se bobo, observando as pernas e coxas dele, o como eram perfeitas, o como em nada aquilo retirava uma fração da beleza dele, apenas mostrava ao moreno que seu amor não desistia fácil, o quanto Kouyou era forte em não se entregar facilmente.

Seus olhos recaíram sobre o volume formado no interior da peça intima, mordendo os lábios ao vê-lo desperto diante de seus toques. Gemeu baixo, notando os lábios entreabertos dele, a forma como seu peito subia e descia completamente fora de compasso. Enlaçou o elástico da boxer que ele usava, passando a retirá-la, despindo-o por completo, desvendando o tamanho de seu desejo e excitação, deixou um som de admiração sair de seus lábios, enquanto observava-o, as mãos pousando sobre seu quadril, apenas vendo o como seu amado era lindo.

**- Yuu... **– A voz encantadora de Kouyou o chamou, lhe fazendo olhar-lhe bobo, vendo os olhos quase fechados do loiro, a boca que formava uma pequena fenda por onde o ar passava. **– A-ainda está muito vestido... **– Sua voz saiu baixa e sem jeito, um sorriso logo se formando nos lábios carnudos de Aoi.

**- Me ajuda a tirar então. **– Sorriu, sentindo-o mover-se sob si, apoiando o corpo nos cotovelos, um auxilio para se sentar, os dedos longos passando a descasear os botões, livrando seu corpo da camisa em instantes, passando a retirar o cinto e ajudar-lhe com a calça, que Aoi terminou de retirar, apenas a boxer escura ainda cobrindo seu corpo. **– Você é sexy Kou... Lindo... **– Sua voz saia mais baixa conforme os dedos de Kouyou tocavam sua pele, segurando suas coxas. Abaixou o rosto para poder tocar-lhe os lábios, morder sua boca com carinho, voltando a se deitar sobre o amante. As mãos fortes segurando sua cintura, voltando a descer por seu corpo, a língua tocando cada parte sua, cada pedaço de pele, desenhando imagens e caminhos no abdome lisinho, mordendo e chupando a pele em redor do umbigo, penetrando aquele lugar com a língua apenas para lhe ouvir gemer. **– Sua pele é deliciosa... **– Sorriu, ouvindo-o rouco, a respiração pesada enquanto o hálito quente de Aoi corria por seu baixo ventre, sorrindo ao vê-lo tãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao próximo.

**- YUUUUUUUUUUU AHHHHHHHHHHHHH **– A voz rouca e pesada de Kouyou invadiu o ambiente ao sentir-se envolvido pelos lábios de Aoi, choques começando a correr por seu corpo, as mãos do moreno segurando firmemente seu quadril enquanto sua língua massageava-o, correndo por toda a extensão de seu membro, parando sobre a glande e apenas rodeando-a com a língua, sugando aquele lugar para voltar a envolvê-lo com seus lábios, os dentes do moreno arranhando levemente a pele daquele local, enquanto o engolia profundamente, sugando-o com força, as mãos firmes impedindo seu quadril de mexer-se. **– AHHHHHHHH **– Lançou a cabeça para trás, levando as mãos aos cabelos cumpridos dele, deixando os dedos se embrenharem através deles, incentivando-o.

Diante da atitude de Kouyou, de sua tentativa de controlar o momento, Aoi forçou-se para cima, abandonando de vez o que fazia, lambendo os lábios de forma infantil, ouvindo Kouyou resmungar pela falta de contato.

**- É minha vez Kou... **– Sorriu, descendo os lábios pela virilha do namorado, a boca experimentando a pele dele, descendo até as coxas e mordendo-a, lambendo, beijando aquela parte tão perfeita de Kouyou, descendo a linha pelo interior da coxa para subir novamente, deixando com que o rosto tocasse seu membro enquanto trocava de perna, mudando o alvo, sentindo-o se remexer diante de seus toques. **– Você é gostoso... **– Falou com a respiração cada vez mais pesada, sentindo a si mesmo doer, tamanho desejo que sentia. **– Cada pedacinho de você... uuuuhhhmmmm **– Gemeu, lambendo a virilha dele, sussurrando contra seu membro. **– delicioso...**

**- Yuuuuuu você está me torturando... **– Resmungou em meio a um ofego que abandonava seus lábios.

**- Estou... **– Riu, deixando seu hálito colidir com aquela parte tão intima de Kouyou. **– É boooommmmm... – **Concluiu infantil, voltando a lamber e beijar e morder sua virilha, as mãos erguendo as pernas do loiro, colocando-as sobre seus ombros, o obrigando a erguer o quadril, tornando sua visão ainda mais agradável. Continuou o que fazia, seguindo um caminho descendente, as mãos afastando as nádegas de Kouyou, dando espaço para que Aoi começasse a lamber-lhe aquele vão. **– Muito bom... **– Sorriu, deixando a língua correr pela fenda que havia ali, penetrando lentamente sua entrada com a língua, ouvindo-o gemer arrastado.

**- Yuuuuu AHHHHhhhmmmm ... Está... **– Gemia e ofegava, sensações boas correndo seu corpo, os dedos longos presos aos próprios cabeços, uma vez que não conseguia alcançar aos do amante. **– AHHHMMMMM euuuu... uhhhmmmm **– Não conseguia completar uma frase coerente.

**- Uuuuhhhmmmm... **– Gemeu sem parar o que fazia, deixando sua língua sair e entrar por aquela pequena entrada nele, mas não prosseguindo muito mais. Abandonando aquela tortura, lambendo seus dedos de forma demorada, enquanto a outra mão se dirigia ao membro do loiro, começando a masturbá-lo, distraindo-o do que viria. **– Geme assim Koi... Quer mesmo me levar a loucura? **– Disse com um tom de aviso, logo o penetrando com um dedo, sentindo a resistência do corpo dele àquela invasão. Continuava a estimulá-lo, enquanto movia seu dedo de forma circular, falando baixo. **– Geme meu nome de novo... Só pra eu ouvir...**

**- YuuuUUUUUUuuuu **– Quase gritou, sentindo o corpo todo reagir a forma como ele falava e agia, tão forte, tão dono de si, autoritário. **– Não me tortu... Uhhhhmmm AHHHHHHHH!!! **– Gemeu alto, um quase grito, ao sentir uma nova invasão, ainda maior, mais desconfortável, um segundo dedo se unindo ao primeiro enquanto a mão de Aoi movia-se mais rapidamente sobre seu membro. **– AhhhhhhHHHHHH...**

**- Não é pra fazer o que, Kou? **– Perguntou completamente malicioso, deliciado, cara de pau, sorrindo ao senti-lo se lançar contra seus dedos, estocando forte e cada vez mais rápido, abrindo e fechando os dedos no interior do loiro, tentando prepará-lo o melhor possível.

Retirou completamente seus dedos do interior dele, unindo o terceiro aos outros e voltando a penetrá-lo, gemendo ao senti-lo contrair-se em torno de seus dedos. Um grito de dor misturado ao desejo escapando pelos lábios pequenos e grossos dele.

**- Y-Yuuu uhhhhHHHHMMMMm... **– Gemeu, ouvindo um riso escapar da garganta do moreno, misturando a um gemido, em nenhum momento qualquer das mãos do moreno deixando de se mover.

**- Quer falar algo amor? **– Perguntou tentando controlar a própria respiração pesada.

**- AhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH YUUUUUU **– Dizia já se descontrolando, lançando o quadril contra a mão dele, sentindo apenas prazer em seus toques.

**- Estou ouvindo Kou-chan... **– Riu pelo adjetivo carinhoso que usava pela primeira vez. **– É só falar que... **– Respirou, tentando não gemer, se conter diante do que sentia e fazia. **– Só falar que eu faço... **– Mordeu os lábios pela visão que tinha.

**- AHHMMM UHMMMmmm Yuu... **– Tentava raciocinar, conseguindo apenas dizer de forma rouca, quase desesperada. **– E-eu que-ero vo-você... Uhhmmm ahhhh me... Me... Toma praAHHHH... ahhhh pra você... UHHMMMMmmmm **– Gemia, sem saber se havia realmente dito algo conexo. **– Ahhhhhh Me-me faz... Seu...**

Sorriu por suas palavras entregues e desesperadas, retirando os dedos de dentro dele, levando a mão agora livre até sua boxer e retirando-a com tanta rapidez quanto possível. Era um alivio sentir-se livre daquele cárcere, era tão apertado estar dentro daquela peça. Gemeu ao sentir-se livre, o membro completamente ereto.

Posicionou-se diante da pequena entrada, ouvindo-o gemer ao roçar seu membro nele.

**- Eu vou com calma... **– Tentou dizer, sua voz não saindo mais que um sussurro repleto de desejo, começando a se empurrar para dentro dele, guiando-se até seu interior, sentindo as paredes dele resistirem a si de forma tão enlouquecedora enquanto os dedos de sua outra mão continuavam, lentos, acariciando-o de forma intima, tentando distraí-lo da dor até estar completamente dentro dele.

Era uma tortura manter-se parado, mas a expressão de dor vinda de seu amado lhe dizia para esperar, esperava um sinal, a permissão para continuar, debruçando-se sobre ele, buscando seus lábios, distribuindo beijos por todo o seu corpo, sussurrando que estava tudo bem.

Sentiu o quadril de Kouyou sendo empurrado contra o seu membro de forma falha, a permissão que esperava. Deixou as mãos correrem por seu corpo, segurando sua cintura enquanto investia contra ele, o som de seus corpos se chocando ecoava pelo quarto, os gemidos de ambos tornando-se cada vez mais altos.

**- AHHHHHHH Kou... uhhhhhhhmmmmm **– Gemia, buscando a pele alva de seu pescoço, sentindo-o segurar com força seus cabelos longos e negros, puxando enquanto continuavam a mover-se em conjunto.

**- Yuu-UUUU AHHHmmm mais... mais... forte... **– Disse ao senti-lo atingir seu ponto sensível, sua próstata. **– AHHHHHHHMMMmmm Faz... Mais... Mais... **– Ofegava de forma débil, sem conseguir concluir a frase, sentindo-o investir contra aquele ponto mais uma vez, e mais outra, e mais outra...

**- K-Kou... Ahhnnnnnn Eu... AHMMMmmmm... **– Dizia entre ofegos, a voz falhada, sentindo o corpo inteiro corresponder àquele momento. **– BOOmmmm AhhhhHHHHH eu vou...**

A velocidade dos corpos se tornava alucinante, moviam-se em conjunto, Aoi se encaixando tão perfeitamente ao corpo do outro que era como se houvessem nascido para ser apenas um do outro.

**- Yuuuuuuu Eu não... ahhhhh não vou... uhhhmmmm agüentar ma-ais... **– Kouyou gemeu, quase gritando aquilo, sua voz invadindo aos ouvidos de Aoi, fazendo-o investir mais forte.

A intensidade das investidas, a forma como tinha a capacidade de sempre atingir o ponto mais sensível dele, a velocidade dos movimentos agiam contra Kouyou, fazendo-o explodir de prazer, a mente sendo enevoada pela sensação do orgasmo, seu sêmen sujando o abdome de seu amante moreno, assim como o próprio.

Aoi investia ainda, sentindo o corpo dele apertá-lo, não conseguindo mais se segurar, alcançando o limite em um gemido alto e languido, preenchendo-o, aproveitando a sensação do orgasmo enquanto ainda se mantinha dentro dele, o calor do corpo de Kouyou ainda nublando sua mente, até sumir, sentindo o peito aquecido pela visão entregue de Kouyou, a expressão de prazer que ele tinha nos lábios.

Beijou-o de forma apaixonada, se retirando com cuidado de dentro dele e deitando-se sobre o corpo esguio de Kouyou.

**- Malvado... **– O loiro resmungou, sua boca formando um bico adorável. **– Torturando um pobre estudante indefeso? **– Alfinetou.

**- Sou um chefe da máfia, esqueceu amor? **– Mordeu aos lábios dele, provando o sabor de sua boca mais uma vez. **– Eu sou "malvado". **– Riu...

**- E abusado! **– Completou vendo que agora era ele que fazia um bico. **– Estou cansado... **– Sentenciou.

**- Você também acaba comigo. **– O moreno disse, erguendo-se de sobre ele e se levantando. **– Mesmo assim, precisamos de um banho, nós dois. **– Riu puxando-o para o alto. **– Vem? Eu te ajudo...**

**- Malvado... Muito malvado... **– Riu de forma leve. Erguendo-se para um banho, desejando apenas adormecer nos braços de seu "mafioso"...

Era impressionante o como ele conseguia guiá-lo e lhe fazer bem... Como ele podia ser um mafioso e ao mesmo tempo, seu amante, namorado e amor... Seu Yuu, gentil e doce, atencioso e cuidadoso.

Ainda descobriria o como, mas não agora... Estava com sono, queria apenas dormir, de preferência abraçado a ele, pensaria em qualquer outra coisa pela manhã... SÓ PELA MANHÃ...

* * *

Cansada demais pras notinhas. ._./

Deixem uma review e me façam feliz, eu gosto de estar feliz, eu sou uma garota feliz. ^^ Feliz eu faço coisas como essa aqui em cima *w*////

Byes


	7. Chapter 7

**Essa fic não me pertence. Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário da Ifurita, e tive permissão dela pra postar aqui. *agarrada na fic* Espero que gostem.**

**Título: **Sugar Pain

**Autora: **Ifurita

**Beta: **Nii-chan

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categorias:** Dir En Grey, Gazette, Alice Nine

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** AU, romance, lemon, angst, álcool, drogas, estupro, tortura, violência.

**Sinopse:** [AxU] Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais...

Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina, minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shunjuku e do 5° distrito... Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.

Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é **YAOI**, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A banda **the GazettE **faz parte da PS Company. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **ParaSamanta Tiger, Minha Mamis. u_u/ Esta fic pertence a Samantha Tiger, minha mamis, por que eu ESTOU DANDO essa fic de presente de nivers pra essa mamis que eu adoro demais *w*

oOo

Notas Da História:

Beeeeeeem ^^/

Penultimo capitulo e antes de pensarem em me bater, leiam até o final u_u

Mamis essa fic é pra vc, somos iguais em muitos pontos, e o principal é adorarmos finais felizes ^^/ então prometo que ainda vai ter um final feliz, muito feliz *3*

Nii mais uma vez te agradeço por betar pra mim mesmo depois de postado ^^

Kissus amores e fiquem com o Penultimo capitulo

**oOo**

Capitulo 7: Quiet Times

"_Pergunte-me onde eu estive ano passado... eu não me lembro, talvez eu tenha estado envolvido em algo completamente sem importância, minha vida não tinha importância nenhuma... Não antes de conhecê-lo, com seu sorriso meigo, seus olhos castanhos que se fecham quando ri, a forma como olha para o lado e arruma seu cabelo longo atrás da orelha, ou o como me fuzila com o olhar cada vez que faço algo que nos denuncie em público._

_Eu em poucos meses me encontrei dependente do calor do corpo de Kouyou, de senti-lo encaixado ao meu corpo em um abraço sempre que durmo e sempre que acordo e me dói pensar que um dia isso possa acabar e ainda mais, que um dia isso aconteça por culpa minha._

_Eu preciso tê-lo comigo para ter paz e apenas por me afastar dele eu sinto sua falta e conviver com ele me molda e me muda._

_Eu ainda me lembro que após o ocorrido, quase um mês depois, finalmente saíram os resultados daquela tal prova que definiria os estágios, lembro que saímos para comemorar sua ótima colocação e eu passei a visitá-lo todos os dias no hospital, muitas vezes ficando parado à porta, apenas vendo o seu trato com as pessoas, o sorriso largo ao cuidar de uma criança, ele vinha me falando que estava decidido sobre sua especialização, que faria pediatria, realmente perfeito... Eu já o imaginava seguindo essa linha, pois sua forma suave de tratar é perfeita, doce e suave, imaginava-o cuidando de uma criança, tendo uma família, algumas vezes me sentindo culpado por tirar essa chance dele, então lhe confessava isso e ele apenas ria de mim, tocando meu ombro e dizendo sussurrado:_

_**- Bobo... **__– Para então virar as costas e ir atender seu próximo paciente, eu então notava o quanto ele adorava a emergência pediátrica, o quanto aquilo era a sua vida... Salvar vidas..._

_Peguei-me pensando sobre isso de forma constante, meu trabalho e meu caráter sempre tirando a vida e a felicidade de outras pessoas, buscando apenas poder até ele entrar em minha vida, até ele começar a me mudar de dentro para fora, até ele salvar minha vida._

_Quem em sã consciência ajudaria alguém que nem ao menos conhece? Quanto mais o levaria ao seu próprio apartamento, dando-lhe cuidados e mais que apenas isso, entregando a chave de toda a sua vida para que esse estranho entrasse e bagunçasse tudo._

_Aquela vida que eu tinha antes estava perdendo todo o sentido para mim, lentamente tudo perdia seu brilho, tudo menos Kouyou, neste ponto me peguei pensando: Onde eu estava ano passado? Onde estarei dentro de um ano?_

_Particularmente, gostaria de estar exatamente aqui, olhando suas costas largas, cobertas pelo jaleco branco, ouvindo sua risada doce, sorrindo como um bobo ao observar como sua vida havia se entrelaçado a minha._

_Eu me levantava de manhã, beijava seus lábios e ia cuidar de meus negócios, ia ceifar vidas, enquanto ele, ele vestia-se de branco e se dirigia ao hospital, salva-las._

_Eu começava a pensar no como eu desejaria ter tempos tranqüilos, momentos em que não precisasse sair da cama tão cedo e ver o que antes para mim era tão normal e agora me enojava._

_Então, quando a noite chegava, entrava pela porta do meu apartamento e sempre o encontrava lá, já me esperando, com seu sorriso doce nos lábios, um beijo preparado para me dar, me recebendo da rua com um simples, porém insubstituível:_

_**- Okaeri itoshi... **__– E nesses momentos todo o mundo perdia ainda mais o seu valor, nos momentos em que o via se aproximar de mim, seu andar sinuoso, as mãos se colocando em minha cintura, os lábios tocando os meus... Só após senti-lo e saber que era real tudo que vivíamos naqueles últimos meses, só após isso é que meu dia começava. Já de noite, mas meu dia passava a existir apenas nos momentos em que estávamos juntos._

_Mas mesmo toda a minha insatisfação crescendo e se avolumando, eu não deixava minha vida para trás, não deixava os "negócios", pois ninguém sai da organização, ninguém abandona a organização e continua vivo..._

_Eu olhava a minha volta e via que o mesmo desgosto que eu tinha, o mesmo medo de perder mais do que posso suportar que me acometia, começava também a assombrar aos meus homens de maior confiança, aqueles que por vezes sem fim mostraram-se leais._

_Após o atentado, Naoyuki e Sakamoto discutiam cada vez mais, e o motivo era sempre o mesmo, o medo que Nao tinha de perdê-lo, pois Saga era meu segurança pessoal, a pessoa que sempre estava ao meu lado, o primeiro alvo caso quisessem me atingir e acredite, sempre queriam._

_Daisuke não havia desistido de me matar e tomar os dois distritos que me pertenciam para si, os atentados começavam a se tornar constantes e cada vez que eu conseguia escapar das garras da morte, eu desejava ainda mais por tempos tranqüilos._

_Shou e Hiroto também sempre tinham algo para falar, sempre tinham medo e zelo um pelo outro, o medo que tomou conta do menor ao ver Shou sendo baleado por mim acabou tomando proporções gigantescas, deixaram até mesmo de se importar com o que os outros diriam, Hiroto nunca o deixava sair só, dizia que não correria esse risco, pois da forma como Kohara atirava seria muito fácil perdê-lo e ele não desejava isso._

_Shou sempre acabava se fazendo de magoado e dizendo:_

_**- Muito obrigado Pon, não quer gritar mais alto que eu atiro mal pra porra não?**_

_Hiroto sempre ria e o beijava independente de onde estivessem, de quem estivesse olhando, e se criticassem ele sempre olhava e respondia, chegando a olhar para uma garota que os olhava com uma expressão de desprezo:_

_**- "Que foi? Vai arranjar um homem pra te comer que esse é meu!"**_

_Não preciso dizer que Shou ficou mais constrangido que Kouyou quando eu falo qualquer coisa comprometedora em público._

_As coisas começavam a ficar ainda mais difíceis... O medo de que em algum momento, de algum modo aquilo chegasse ao meu anjo loiro, começava a se tornar sufocante e eu precisava dar um basta a isso e, tinha absoluta certeza, de que não estaria sozinho, mas não via saída, não há saída aceitável para a organização que não seja a morte..."_

oOo

**- Yuu? **– A voz de Kouyou o chamava de volta de seus devaneios, fazendo-o rir ao ver seu sorriso doce e preocupado, o corpo nu perfeitamente encaixado, entrelaçado ao seu. **– Está distraído... **– Falou baixinho, sorrindo, um de seus braços abandonando o corpo que envolviam, a mão indo até a testa do moreno e pressionando-a com o Indicador e dizendo. **– Não gosto quando enruga a testa...**

**- Só estava pensando em algumas coisas Kou... **– Disse ameno, logo lhe beijando os lábios, deixando a cabeça cair para trás, afundando-se ao fofo travesseiro. **– Se acontecesse alguma coisa Kou...**

**- Yuu... **– O loiro começou, intentando protestar, odiava quando ele falava qualquer coisa do gênero.

**- Kou, me escuta... Eu falo sério. **– Cortou-o mesmo com a voz baixa, logo retornando. **– Se acontecesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa e, eu sumisse você me esperaria? Mesmo que todo o mundo e qualquer coisa dissessem que eu nunca mais iria voltar?**

**- Não quero pensar nisso Yuu... **– Disse afundando o rosto no peito do amante, apertando-o em seus braços.

**- Mas eu preciso que pense, eu preciso saber Kouyou, você ainda assim me esperaria, mesmo que o mundo inteiro dissesse que eu não iria voltar nunca mais? **– Falou manso, acariciando as costas e aos cabelos de Kouyou, aceitando o abraço cada vez mais apertado, se odiando por fazê-lo sofrer daquela forma, mas algo em sua mente e em seu coração o obrigava a perguntar.

**- Por todas as encarnações se fosse preciso... **– Falou sentindo algumas lágrimas abandonarem seus olhos, começando a molhar o peito de Aoi. **– Mesmo que esperasse a vida toda, nunca mais aceitaria ninguém nos meus braços, por que esse lugar só pertence a você Yuu... Só você.**

**- Promete? **– Sua voz era apenas um fio, um rascunho flutuando no ar.

**- Prometo... **– Sua voz sumia, abafada pela pele de Aoi, sentindo que o moreno o apertava mais contra seu corpo, beijando seus cabelos.

Kouyou sentia o coração pesar diante daquelas palavras, a idéia de perder seu amante, seu amado, eu "han" era insuportável, mas sabia que aquilo era possível, ele vivia de forma perigosa, ninguém poderia prever o amanhã.

Ficaria ali para sempre, agarrado como um coala ao corpo de Aoi, caso o som irritante do celular dele não os tirasse da quietude daquele momento, um momento de paz em meio à revolta do mar que os cercava. Chegou a pensar em pedir para que ele não atendesse, como já fizera varias vezes, mas havia algumas semanas que ele não atendia mais a este pedido, sempre atendendo aquele maldito aparelho, falando de forma monossilábica, deixando-o sem entender o que acontecia, mas pelo seu tom podia deduzir que era sério, que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo era mais sério do que poderia supor.

Apenas recostou-se ao peito dele, deixando-o falar, ouvindo de forma confusa apenas metade da conversa, mesmo que a metade de Yuu nunca fosse tão esclarecedora quanto gostaria.

**- Moshi-moshi... **– Disse baixo, apenas murmurando alguns sim e não conforme a outra pessoa falava. **– Não quero mais demorar com isso... **– Disse levemente impaciente. **– Quanto antes esse assunto for resolvido, melhor... **– Sua voz voltava a dar lugar aos murmúrios positivos ou negativos. **– As transferências que pedi?... Certo... Não quero que nada dê errado... **– Parecia mais tranqüilo quanto ao rumo que a conversa tomava. **– Não há muito tempo, sei que eles planejam algo grande, não podemos... Certo... Certo... Tudo bem Saga, mantenha-me informado... Tudo deve acontecer como o previsto... Não aceitarei desculpas... **– Mais uma pausa longa, os dedos do moreno se ocupando de desenhar círculos nas costas de Kouyou enquanto ouvia. **– Sim... Amanhã resolveremos isso. Ninguém pode deve ser avisado, não sabemos onde está o vazamento de informação... Exatamente, podemos estar com toda a casa contaminada... Certo... Até amanhã Sakamoto... Sayonará.**

**- Problemas Yuu? **– A voz temerosa de Kouyou soou em seus ouvidos, enquanto os dedos pousavam sobre a pele clara, as unhas arranhando aquele local de forma suave.

**- Na verdade, creio que finalmente haverá uma solução. **– Sorriu ameno, os dedos se enroscando nos cabelos loiros, erguendo sua cabeça para que pudesse beijar-lhe aos lábios de forma calma, explorando cada canto tão conhecido de sua boca, tentando apagar a tristeza e amargura que abatiam ao loiro e a si mesmo...

**oOo**

"_Eu não gostaria de fazer isso... não é algo agradável, de forma alguma, olhá-lo me sorrir ainda triste, beijar seus lábios tão doces enquanto ele se despede, indo rumo ao hospital, as palavras dele, seus sorrisos, a forma como caminha de costas, me olhando quase infantil, me lançando beijos que eu pego no ar antes que ele feche a porta._

_Sei que meu semblante muda e ouço o som da campainha, caminho até lá e olhando pelo olho mágico vejo os quatro que sempre me acompanham... Meus homens de confiança, abro a porta, permitindo que entrem, sorrio triste, mais que membros da organização eles são meus amigos, sinto o nervosismo em cada um deles mais do que qualquer um possa imaginar._

_**- Aquele médico... Yutaka? **__– Saga diz, um tanto aflito._

_Olho para Nao e ele nem mesmo me encara._

_**- Já está ciente de tudo, disse que vai cuidar para que dê certo... **__– Afirmo baixo, havia adquirido mais confiança nele, que agora exercia a profissão de cirurgião no hospital memorial, do que nos médicos mais conceituados do mundo. Sei que ele nunca iria falhar conosco._

_Algumas coisas ainda são ditas, assuntos resolvidos antes que decidamos partir, Daisuke morreria aquela tarde e não seria apenas ele..._

**oOo**

Algo não estava certo, de forma alguma estava... Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, sorrindo ao ver o sorriso da criança que atendia, dizendo para o garoto que aquele corte deixaria "uma cicatriz legal" pra mostrar pros amiguinhos.

Voltou-se para trás, se deparando com o moreno a quem devia tanto, o grande amigo que não apenas guardava seus segredos como tratara seus ferimentos quando isso foi necessário.

**- Kai! **– Falou expansivo, tentando não transparecer sua preocupação para o amigo. **– O que faz aqui?**

**- Acabei de sair de um plantão duplo, fiquei sabendo que seu expediente hoje seria mais curto, vim te chamar pra sair comigo.**

**- Sair? **– Ele perguntou incrédulo, rindo logo em seguida e dizendo. **– Faz tempo que não saio só por sair... Acho que vai ser uma boa coisa. **– Falou ainda sorrindo. **– Aonde vamos? **– Perguntou por fim, retirando o jaleco e dobrando-o em seu braço.

**- Eu estava pensando em ir ao porto, queria comprar algumas iguarias, sabia que eu e Akira começamos a sair? **– Perguntou animado pela novidade, vendo o queixo de Kouyou ir ao chão, rindo logo em seguida. O moreno recostando as costas ao batente e erguendo o rosto quase sonhador. **– Você é o melhor amigo dele, queria abusar de você um pouquinho pra saber o que ele gosta ou não gosta de comer.**

**- Budas, juro que nunca imaginaria você com o Akira. **– Sorriu, colocando as coisas dentro de sua mochila e a colocando nas costas. **– Só tenho que assinar o ponto... **– Falou explicativo.

**- Eu te acompanho. **– O cirurgião sorria radiante, afundando as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando ao seu lado. **– Ele é todo marrento, mas quando ninguém está vendo é um doce... Mais doce que um gatinho.**

**- Ohhh Budas, paixão entre amigos! **– Riu alto, encarando Yutaka. **– Eu juro que poderia morrer sem saber das intimidades do Akira...**

**- Isso por que você não o viu ronronando. **– O moreno riu do que ele mesmo havia falado. **– Mas por isso que preciso da sua ajuda.**

**- Então vamos! **– Sorriu após assinar o livro de ponto, marcando a hora de sua saída.

**oOo**

"_Não era justo e nem agradável, eu faria tudo para que esse momento nunca chegasse, mas ele deveria chegar, deveria ser eu a magoá-lo desta forma antes que ele se ferisse novamente. Minha única esperança, aquela que mantinha meu corpo de pé, minha expressão impassível enquanto por dentro eu me quebrava._

_Olhei o relógio enquanto Saga mantinha-se parado a minha frente, o cano da arma apontado para a cabeça daquele nanico tatuado que naquele momento apenas chorava, sabendo que seu momento havia chegado._

_Ouço saga dizer com a voz fria:_

_**- Não sei nem mesmo se deveria gastar uma das minhas balas com você, é tão inútil... – **__Sorrio; aquela frase me parecendo tão familiar. __**– Seus "amiguinhos" foram um pouco mais difíceis de matar...**_

_**- Poderíamos deixá-lo sangrar até a morte... **__– Falei um tanto irônico, seu rosto naquele dia de chuva me voltando a mente, fecho os olhos e ergo os ombros, a arma ainda pendendo em minha mão. __**– Atirar nele seria um ato de misericórdia, não concorda comigo Sakamoto? **__– Seu rosto se desespera enquanto falo com ironia, logo apontando a magnum para sua cabeça e dizendo. __**– Ainda bem que sou misericordioso. **__– Deixo o dedo pesar sobre o gatilho, o som abafado da arma soando como um zunido em nossos ouvidos, a bala transpassando sua cabeça, abrindo uma cratera em seu crânio enquanto o corpo cai sem vida no chão, o sangue se espalhando por todos os lados, formando uma poça grande e vermelha._

_Inspiro profundamente o ar marítimo que vem do porto, geralmente vazio durante as terças._

_Vejo um carro se aproximar e em uma manobra rápida estacionar diante de nós, a porta se abrindo e dando passagem para Shou e Hiroto que sorriam triunfantes, arrastando Daisuke para fora do veículo, chego a ter um fio de pena ao vê-lo surrado, amarrado e amordaçado, mas ela não dura muito, olho-o com frieza e digo:_

_**- Joguem no mar...**_

_Ele ainda se debate, mas não há mais o que se possa fazer, Hiroto sente prazer em arrastá-lo com a ajuda de Nao, dizendo coisas sobre quem sabe assim ele aprender a nunca mais mandar alguém atirar em mim e acertar o SEU Shou. Cheguei a me sentir menosprezado por aquilo, mas todos sabem que o baixinho é completamente maluco._

_Paro um instante, olhando para trás, vendo duas pessoas conhecidas se aproximarem do mercado ao ar livre... Kouyou aponta para mim e acena com a mão, sei que me reconheceu, mas finjo não ver e isso me dói profundamente..._

_Viro as costas, acenando para Saga e entrando no carro... Estava feito._

**oOo**

**- Kai!!! **– A voz de Kouyou soou afoita, enquanto apontava para um ponto em sua visão. **– Olha lá o Yuu. **– Começou a acenar, tentando se fazer visto, nem estavam tão distantes assim e ele ainda olhava em sua direção, mas o moreno não respondeu, virando as costas e indo rumo ao carro. **– Yuu? **– Perguntou baixo, apenas para si. **– Ele me ignorou Kai? **– Sua voz saiu magoada, mais do que podia imaginar.

**- Onde? **– O moreno perguntou, estreitando os olhos e dizendo ao bater suavemente no ombro de seu amigo. **– Não, ele nunca faria isso, pode apenas não ter te visto.**

Kouyou concordou, levemente sentido ainda, vendo-o entrar no carro, Hiroto e Nao indo em direção a outro mais afastado.

**- Pode não ter me visto, mas eu vou até lá! **– Disse genioso, dando um passo para a frente, enquanto a partida do carro era dada.

Sem nenhum aviso um estrondo ecoou alto, uma grande bola de fogo se formando naquilo que um dia fora um carro sedã.

**- YUUUUUUU!!!! **– O grito saiu natural, alto e desesperado, seguido do choque, quis correr, mas sentiu-se seguro pela cintura, se debateu com raiva, em pânico. **– Me solta Kai, o Yuu está lá!!! Me solta!!! ME SOLTAAAAA!!!! **– Seu choro compulsivo se convertia em soluços enquanto Kai o segurava firme, segurando-o, sendo golpeado por Kouyou.

**- Kou... **– Falou com a voz compassiva, dolorida ao ver o desespero de seu amigo. **– É tarde demais...**

O corpo de Kouyou cede sobre o de Kai, sem forças, enquanto ainda soluça, não havia mais o que fazer... Shou e Hiroto haviam saltado do carro, ouvindo o grito de Kouyou, correndo até ele para consolá-lo, mas naquele momento nada faria isso, ninguém seria capaz de consolá-lo.

**oOo**

"_Três dias... Fazem exatamente três dias que minha vida perdeu o sentido. Nao não dá noticias desde o ocorrido, ninguém além dele consegue imaginar como me sinto, por isso sei como se sente._

_Shou toca minha campainha, como queria ir para minha casa em Kanagawa, chorar no ombro de minha mãe, pedir pra ela me dizer que nada passou de um sonho ruim, que o espaço vazio que sinto ao meu lado na cama não existe e que ele ainda está lá._

_Abro a porta do apartamento de Yuu, não quero deixá-lo, é tudo que me resta do meu grande amor, olho para a expressão abatida de Kohara, ele não fala nada e eu sei o que devemos fazer, volto até o quarto, pegando o camafeu de ele havia me dado, acariciando aquela jóia como se fosse o rosto dele, abrindo-o pela primeira vez desde o ocorrido apenas para ler a mensagem gravada nele... Meus olhos se deparam com a frase: "Por que eu mandei – Kou". Sinto meus olhos se encherem d'água ao notar que aquele na verdade é o dele, que ele havia levado o meu, por engano com certeza._

_Sinto a mão de Shou em meu ombro, aceno um sim, seguindo-o para fora, até o carro, o caminho até o cemitério sendo feito em silêncio. Os legistas disseram que não restara muito dos corpos para se identificar, nem mesmo pude olhar em seu rosto e me despedir._

_A cerimônia já está no meio, não me sinto bem, o velório irá durar muito ainda, não sei se tenho forças para tanto. Busco Nao com meus olhos e não o encontro, intimamente estou abatido, completamente destruído._

_Pego um incenso em minhas mãos, caminhando até o altar para ascendê-lo, Yuu está tão lindo na foto escolhida que não me agüento em mim, começando a chorar, sentindo meu coração sangrar. Caio de joelhos e sei que a família dele respeita minha dor, afinal, a culpa era completamente deles, eles o haviam empurrado para aquela vida e ela o havia tirado de mim._

_Shou me ajuda a levantar e eu toco o retrato, querendo sentir sua pele, mas sinto apenas o vidro frio. Meus olhos passeiam por todos os presentes e lembranças, deixados sobre o tumulo e acabam parando sobre uma jóia, sobre a minha jóia, a mesma que ele havia levado consigo._

_Tomo o pequeno camafeu nas mãos, abrindo-o e lendo a inscrição dentro, algo novo me chamando a atenção. Novas palavras, escritas do outro lado: "Você prometeu", corro meus olhos sobre a inscrição antiga, completando a frase: "Por todas as encarnações"._

_Novamente caio de joelhos, chorando, chorando desesperadamente, todos tentam me consolar, mas nada poderia fazê-lo por que não havia mais o que consolar, eu choro agarrado àquela jóia sabendo que ele ainda irá voltar para mim, por que eu prometi... _

_Três dias após o enterro corre a noticia do suicídio de Naoyuki, Yuu já havia me dito que da organização só se sai morto, ele não agüentaria ficar nela, nenhum deles parecia querer._

_Pouco depois, em um atentado, como se quisessem acabar com todos os que eram leais ao meu Yuu, Hiroto e Shou são dados como mortos, toda a organização começa a se movimentar, eu me pergunto o que realmente aconteceu._

_Sei apenas que o espero até hoje, quatro anos depois. Estou formado e pratico a minha profissão em um hospital infantil em Matsue, ao sul do país, beirando ao mar, muito, mas muito longe de Tóquio e de tudo que um dia me ligou a ele. Até hoje eu o espero, e o esperarei o quanto for necessário, pois prometi esperá-lo por todas as encarnações, mesmo que o mundo e qualquer coisa digam que ele não irá voltar, eu prometi esperá-lo, pois ele também prometeu nunca me deixar..."_

* * *

Uruha: ¬¬ Você está querendo me matar?

Ifurita: Naaaaaaaa verdade eu matei o Diru e Pseudo matei o Alice Nine e o Aoi... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Uruha: POHA, mas o que eu faço por quatro anos? QUATRO ANOS SOZINHOOOOO sem a pegada do Aoi e UI *se abana*

Ifurita: ¬¬ se vira u_u/ é mais facil pra você que pra mim =_=/

Uruha: Abusada ¬¬"

Ifurita: na verdade, o abusado é você... Já abusei de você em 99% das minhas fics ._.

Uruha: ù_ú você não me ama ù^ú

Ifurita: Amo sim *w* por isso que você nunca é vilão, mas sempre uma coisa apertavel, mordivel e estupravel *¬¬¬¬¬*

Uruha: *sai correndo*

Samie: e agora filhota? ._. Você espantou ele, como a gente faz?

Ifurita: Eu vou atrás dele e trago-o de volta, você vai atrás de uma mãe de santo e trás o Aoi de volta è_é a gente consegue *corre atrás do Uruha.*

Samie: o_õ? Er... Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

**Essa fic não me pertence. Eu ganhei de presente de aniversário da Ifurita, e tive permissão dela pra postar aqui. *agarrada na fic* Espero que gostem.**

**Título: **Sugar Pain

**Autora: **Ifurita

**Beta: **Nii-chan

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categorias:** Dir En Grey, Gazette, Alice Nine

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Gênero:** AU, romance, lemon, angst, álcool, drogas, estupro, tortura, violência.

**Sinopse:** [AxU] Uma vez me disseram que eu devia tomar cuidado com estranhos, que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais...

Meu nome é Kouyou Takashima, tenho 24 anos e atualmente curso o 5° ano de medicina, minha vida mudou em um dia de chuva, quando sem perceber, o destino me colocou no caminho de um dos homens mais perigosos de Tóquio, chefe Yakuza do distrito de Shunjuku e do 5° distrito... Minha vida mudou no dia em que o levei para minha casa e cuidei de seus ferimentos... No dia em que me apaixonei pelo homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, mas também o mais gentil e atencioso de todos.

Meu nome é Kouyou, sou amante de Shiroyama Yuu. Mas pode me chamar de Kou.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é **YAOI**, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Disclaimer:** A banda **the GazettE **faz parte da PS Company. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **ParaSamanta Tiger, Minha Mamis. u_u/ Esta fic pertence a Samantha Tiger, minha mamis, por que eu ESTOU DANDO essa fic de presente de nivers pra essa mamis que eu adoro demais *w*

**oOo**

Notas Da História:

Capitulo final *w* *chora de emoção* eu sobrevivi *vira coadjuvante do comercial da P&A do reality Show*

*Momento Oscar* Eu quero agradecer aos meus pais que me fizeram, a minha cadelinha Hiko que rebola que nem o Aoi, ao português da padaria que sempre faz pão quentinho, ao cobrador do onibus... *desenrola a lista ._. [???]*

Beeeeeeeeeem capitulo final *w* e Final feliz como prometi ^^

SAMIEEEEEEEEEEEE FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO Seu nivers foi essa quarta, queria ter terminado antes da meia noite, mas não deu =/ mesmo assim *w* a fic é sua, seu presente *w* consegui terminar mamis *3*

Niiii minha deusa ^^ te adoro por tudo, por betar pra mim e não pense que escapa de me deixar review no último capitulo u_ú

8DDDDDD eles não me pertencem *lembra disso todos os dias* eu tinha que falar isso no ultimo capitulo cara 8DDD que emoção uahhauh nenhum golfinho foi molestado nas gravações dessa fic, nenhum gnomo morreu, nenhum manco sofreu violencias, dois tarados não foram mortos,ninguém com meio cabelo foi agredido e nenhum tigre realmente perdeu suas bolas ._./

Fiquem com sakurai e que Aoi Mafioso abençoe seus caminhos *apanha* Fuiz ;-;/

**oOo**

**Capítulo 8: Kiss From a Rose**

_**- Takashima-san. **__­– Ouço uma voz me chamar, baixa e feminina, olho para trás e vejo a pequena enfermeira se aproximar rapidamente, sorrindo._

_**- Harumi-san... **__– Cumprimento sorrindo. __**– Já estava de saída. **__– Falo baixo._

_**- Sim doutor, mas eu gostaria de saber se o senhor não gostaria de sair comigo... Digo... Com algumas pessoas aqui do hospital. **__– Ela sorri sem jeito, abaixando o olhar. __**– Vamos até um pequeno bar que Akihito conhece.**_

_Noto a vermelhidão em seu rosto e sorrio, colocando a mão em seu ombro e dizendo o mais suave que consigo:_

_**- Sinto muito Harumi-san, estou cansado... Um dia quem sabe... **__– Volto às costas para ela, sabendo que ela provavelmente se sente tola, mas não desejo sair, nem planejo me envolver com outra pessoa, o espaço vazio em minha cama continua vazio, esperando ser preenchido apenas pelo seu dono._

_Chego à porta do hospital, notando a chuva que cai, dou de ombros, abrindo meu guarda-chuva, encarando o céu negro e noturno, a chuva torrencial que cai. Agarro-me a minha mochila, caminhando a passos lentos até o estacionamento, sentindo a água que bate no calçamento espirrar, molhando a barra da minha calça branca, tingindo-a de um tom escuro e sujo._

_Abro a porta, lançando minha bolsa no banco do passageiro, fechando tanto o guarda-chuva quanto a porta, coloco a chave na ignição, mas não parto, apenas deixo minha cabeça cair até recostar-se ao volante, sinto falta do toque de Yuu, sinto falta da luz que ele emanava em meio a minha escuridão cinza._

_A única coisa que me mantêm vivo é a certeza de que ele está vivo, é saber que ele ainda não voltou para mim por esperar o momento em que todos deixem de me observar. Ergo-me olhando pelo retrovisor, meus olhos me enganam novamente, tenho a sensação de ver alguém olhando em minha direção, me volto para trás e não há ninguém sob a chuva, apenas meu desejo, minha saudade._

_Ato meu cinto, mas antes que eu possa sair com o carro ouço meu celular tocar, atendo-o prontamente e do outro lado da linha ouço Kai._

_**- Kou, eu estou na cidade, Akira e eu estamos indo até a sua casa... Estamos preocupados com você.**_

_**- Eu estou bem Yutaka... **__– Digo um tanto baixo, sem vontade._

_**- Não está que eu sei, deixa de ser orgulhoso! **__– Ele diz com aquele ar preocupado de mãe que ele tem, sempre cuidando dos outros. __**– Não tem discussão, logo estaremos lá.**_

_Suspiro vencido, começando a manobrar o carro, me dirigindo para casa._

_É impressionante como ele faz falta em cada pedaço da minha vida, cada novo instante do meu dia._

_O caminho é tranqüilo, beirando ao mar que urge tempestuoso pela chuva, não sei mais o que fazer, a cada novo dia a luz que brilhava na minha escuridão cinza se apaga, como em um dia de neve e neblina._

_Paro em um farol, vendo-o vermelho, a chuva ainda caindo forte... Olho para a praia e por um momento penso: 'por que não?'_

_Manobro e estaciono junto ao acostamento, nem mesmo me importando em pegar o guarda-chuva, a água cai por meu rosto, molhando meu corpo e eu agradeço por cada novo dia. A chuva que me molha por completo me faz lembrar o dia em que o conheci. Tiro os sapatos ainda na calçada, deixando meus dedos descalços mergulharem na areia molhada, a água fria da chuva se chocando contra o meu corpo... Meus passos são lentos enquanto caminho pela praia ouvindo o rugido das ondas._

_Suspiro abrindo os braços, meus pensamentos voando longe. Grito contra o vento, esperando que ele me ouça._

_**- EU TE AMO! VOCÊ CONTINUA MINHA FORÇA, MINHA LUZ, MEU PRAZER E DOR!!! YUU EU VOU TE ESPERAR!**_

_Caio de joelhos sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas que escorrem junto com a água da chuva por meu rosto, meus braços envolvendo meu próprio tronco, desejando que fossem os dele e por um momento minha mente parece me pregar uma peça novamente, pois sinto dois braços rodeando minha cintura, um corpo se colando ao meu. Ouço a voz dele em meus ouvidos dizendo._

_**- Para de chorar, não gosto de te ver chorando. **__– Parece tão real... Volto meu rosto para trás e sinto os lábios dele em meus lábios, o rosto próximo, o gosto doce de que tanto senti falta._

_Aquele momento parece durar a eternidade do para sempre, seus braços me apertam ainda mais e eu choro de forma mais intensa, desejando do fundo de meu coração que aquilo não fosse apenas mais um sonho, que eu não acordasse novamente em minha cama, mas eu não acordo, eu o sinto vasculhar minha boca da mesma forma que vasculho a sua, tanta saudade impregnada naquele beijo, tanto sentimento, tantas trevas para ele afastar de meu coração._

_Peço para todas as entidades que aquilo não se desvaneça em meus braços e pareço ser atendido. Sua boca se afasta, sinto-o tão próximo, me viro de frente para ele e o sinto encostar sua testa em minha testa._

_**- Olá você... **__– Digo baixo, soluçado enquanto sinto seu polegar brincar com meus lábios, aquele costume que eu tanto adorava. __**– Demorou... **__– Sussurro, recostando minha cabeça ao seu peito molhado, notando que ainda tem o tamanho certo, o meu tamanho._

_**- Desculpe, me atrasei. **__– Ele diz ao meu ouvido enquanto me aperta contra seu peito._

_**- Eu te esperaria para sempre Yuu. **__– Digo ainda agarrado ao seu corpo._

_**- Eu não te faria esperar tanto. **__– Sua voz continua suave como me lembrava... Ele se levanta e me estende a mão para que eu me erga, voltando a colar nossos corpos, a mão retirando meu cabelo do rosto, o colocando atrás de minha orelha e sussurrando ao pé do meu ouvido. __**– Vamos sair da chuva? "Meu medico particular" não pode adoecer...**_

_Sorrio, sentindo-o me apertar contra seus braços e me conduzir até meu próprio carro. Minha mochila vai parar no banco de trás, dando espaço para que ele se sente, entro pelo lado do motorista, fechando a porta e partindo com o carro... Há tanta saudade para matar, nunca mais vou perdê-lo de vista."_

**oOo**

A chuva ainda batia contra o vidro do quarto, mesmo que a manhã já houvesse nascido. Kouyou observava Yuu dormir, havia tanto tempo que não o via, ele estava tão diferente da última vez, mas mantinha aquele ar infantil de antes, queria redecorar seus traços, todos eles. Sorriu inconsciente ao notar que já o admirava desde o raiar do dia, ou quem sabe antes.

Voltou-se para a beirada da cama de casal, caminhando pé ante pé até a cozinha, separando algumas coisas em uma bandeja, preferências de ambos, dispondo os copos em conjunto e algumas torradas e pães sobre ela, voltando-se para a geladeira e se deparando com Kai, parado próximo a porta, um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

**- Dormiu bem Kai-chan? **– Kouyou diz, voltando a caminhar até o eletrodoméstico, pegando algumas geléias em seu interior.

**- Muito... **– A voz do amigo soou calma, mas cheia de malícia. **– O quarto de hóspedes é ótimo, apesar de estarmos cansados demais da viagem. **– Seu sorriso se alargava conforme suas palavras saiam baixas. **– Você também parece ter tido uma ótima noite. **– Riu.

**- Perfeita... **– Sua voz soava um tanto aérea, antes de voltar-se novamente a bandeja, terminando de arrumá-la e a tomando nas mãos. **– Tem outra bandeja no armário... Sinta-se em casa.**

Riu, dando as costas para o amigo, voltando para o próprio quarto, um sorriso bobo aflorando em seu rosto apenas por vê-lo dormir, parecia tão cansado na noite anterior, como se realmente não houvesse vivido aqueles quatro anos, ressurgindo para a vida apenas sob aquela pesada chuva que caía... Caía como naquela noite, quatro anos atrás.

Deixou a bandeja junto à mesinha de cabeceira, ajoelhando-se sobre o colchão, vendo-o sentir o movimento na cama, logo se debruçando sobre ele e começando a beijar-lhe os ombros, sentindo-o se mover enquanto subia por seu pescoço, um murmúrio de agrado saindo dos lábios do moreno antes de sentir-se abraçado por ele, virado sobre o colchão, encontrando os olhos ávidos de seu amor, sorrindo ao vê-lo ali em sua cama.

**- Como sobrevivi quatro anos sem isso? **– Falou baixo, rouco, aproximando seus lábios dos lábios de Kouyou, sorrindo ao vê-lo fechar os olhos apenas com a menção de seus lábios tão próximos, tão entregue. **– Você continua lindo... **– Sussurrou, descendo os lábios por seu pescoço, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, ouvindo um gemido baixo por parte do loiro. **– Sua voz ainda me encanta...**

**- Bobo... **– Falou fraco, os braços ainda esparramados pela cama, sentindo-o prender o lóbulo de sua orelha entre os dentes, ouvindo-o rir.

**- Como senti falta de você me chamando de bobo. – **Disse fraco, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, sentindo-o abraçar-se ao seu corpo, um abraço apertado, riu enlaçando-se ao corpo dele, virando-se na cama e o puxando para ficar parcialmente sobre seu corpo. **– Estou pensando em começar a te chamar de coala... **– Riu.

**- Coala? **– Kouyou repetiu sem entender, ainda agarrado ao tronco do moreno. **– Por que coala? **– Disse confuso.

**- Por que você parece um quando me "abraça" desse jeito... **– Falou levemente sem graça por ter que explicar o motivo.

**- "Agarra" você quer dizer? **– Falou em um semi-riso. **– Eu só quero ter certeza de que vai estar comigo sempre... **– Se explicou, fazendo uma expressão séria. Apertando ainda mais seus braços em torno do tronco do moreno.

**- Não vou te deixar nunca... – **Disse suave. – **Mas isso não quer dizer que não gosto de te sentir grudado em mim...**

**- Como um coala né? **– Riu. **– Mas é que você é meu, então eu posso te agarrar e não soltar mais... É um direito sagrado que eu ganhei quando você me chamou de 'seu' pela primeira vez.**

**- Como é isso? **– Aoi falou erguendo a cabeça, encarando o topo loiro da cabeça de Kouyou. **– Tinha me esquecido que você era tão possessivo. **– Riu acariciando aos cabelos dele.

**- Aprendi com você. **– Falou rindo, soltando-se do abraço dele, dobrando-se sobre Aoi para morder a cintura nua do moreno. **– Seu gosto é bom...**

**- Canibal... **– Riu.

**- Não posso evitar... **– Falou lambendo as marcas que seus dentes haviam deixado. **– Eu sinto saudades, quero experimentar cada pedacinho de você Yuu... **– Disse lambendo a pele de sua barriga, o sentindo se mover sob o lençol.

**- Você está me provocando Kou... **- Falou baixo em tom de aviso, sentindo-o sorrir contra sua pele. **– Safado... **– Riu, a respiração ficando pesada conforme os dedos de Kouyou tocavam sua pele, se atrevendo para dentro da boxer que usava.

**- Sou é? **– Falou abafado, ainda sorrindo contra o corpo do moreno, os dedos avançando mais, tomando o membro de Aoi entre seus dedos, acariciando-o de forma íntima por alguns segundos, antes de abandoná-lo, olhando de forma travessa. **– Isso quer dizer que você tem que "me punir" não é? **– Disse mordendo os lábios, voltando a beijar o tronco do moreno, subindo lentamente, dizendo entre os beijos. **– Afinal... Garotos maus... Devem ser... Punidos... **– Riu, alcançando o pescoço dele, beijando e sugando a pele dele, sentindo as mãos hesitantes de Aoi tocarem levemente suas costas e cabelos.

**- Kouyou... Eu... **– Ofegou enquanto sentia os dentes dele arranharem seu pescoço. **– Você...**

**- Eu estou provocando Yuu? **– Disse correndo a mão por seu corpo. **– Você gosta quando eu provoco, não gosta? **– Riu impudico, mordendo o queixo do moreno, apertando sua coxa, as mãos do moreno afundando-se em seus cabelos, puxando-os ainda com alguma delicadeza, lhe fazendo gemer e dizer. **– Sim... Ahhh... **– Gemeu sentindo-se ser virado na cama, o corpo pressionado pelo corpo de Aoi que atacava com volúpia seus lábios.

As mãos do moreno correndo livremente pelo corpo vestido de Kouyou, os dedos se prendendo a barra da camiseta, erguendo-a até passar pela cabeça, beijando sua pele enquanto ainda prendia os pulsos dele no alto com as mangas da roupa.

**- Você quer ser punido não é? **– Falou baixo, perigoso, rindo logo em seguida, e dizendo enquanto mordia e lambia o pescoço de Kouyou, ainda segurando seus pulsos no alto. **– Não... Sabe... Quanto eu... Senti falta... Do **_**Meu**_**... Namorado... Tarado... **– Passou a mão pelo tórax descoberto, sorrindo ao ver o quanto seu corpo ainda era sensível aos seus toques. **– Travesso... **– Mordeu os lábios ao ver que Kouyou ofegava com os toques de seus dedos em seu mamilo direito. **– Um verdadeiro poço de luxúria. **– Encerrou descendo os lábios até o outro mamilo de Kouyou, prendendo-o entre os dentes.

**- Yuu... **– Gemeu fraco; sua voz transbordando desejo. **– E... Eu quero... Yu-uu**

**- Quer? **– Sorriu contra a pele dele, a mão que acariciava ao mamilo ladeando seu corpo, invadindo sua calça moletom, tocando suas coxas fartas, apertando-a, cravando suas unhas curtas naquela pele branca e lisa apenas para ouvi-lo gemer, pressionando seu quadril contra o de Kouyou, sussurrando. **– Olha o que você fez comigo... **– Falou baixo, mordendo a boca do loiro, seus lábios e língua correndo pelos braços magros enquanto o sentia remexer-se, parando nos punhos dele e terminando de retirar a camiseta, porém manteve os pulsos dele seguros, erguendo a outra mão até eles, utilizando a própria camiseta para amarrar seus punhos juntos ao espaldar da cama.

**- O que você está fazendo Yuu? **– Perguntou baixo, fraco, ainda sentindo o corpo dele pressionando o seu, sentindo os lábios gentis do moreno sobre suas mãos.

**- Te punindo por ser tão... **– A língua traçou um caminho reto pelo braço dele, do pulso até o ombro, mordendo-o com alguma força, ouvindo seu loiro gemer. Deslizou a boca até o pé de seu ouvido, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo e sussurrando. **– Gostoso... **– Ouviu Kouyou gemer. **– Geme meu amor! **– Incentivou, a voz saindo levemente alta, logo sussurrando rouco e fraco. **– Não te ouço gemer a quatro anos... **– Sua mão ladeou o corpo dele, alcançando as coxas do amante, a grande perdição de Aoi, invadindo sua roupa, correndo por elas, atrevendo-se a correr a mão pelo lado interno sob a calça, acariciando sua ereção sobre a boxer de forma leve, o ouvindo ofegar. **– A-do-rooo te ouvir gemer e ofegar. **– Sussurrou ainda. **– Geme pra mim, mata minha saudade... Grita pra mim, meu nome... **– Apertou o volume em suas mãos, sentindo-o gemer, arqueando as costas, as mãos presas no alto.

**- Yuuu AHHH...**

Aoi riu, vendo-o soltar-se ao seu toque, a cabeça voltando-se para trás com violência enquanto os dedos se Yuu moviam-se sobre o membro ainda coberto.

Desceu os lábios pelo tórax dele, as mãos se encontrando com o elástico da roupa, retirando rapidamente a calça junto à peça intima, contemplando o corpo nu e perfeito de seu namorado. O moreno descartou as roupas para um canto qualquer, pousando as mãos nos joelhos levemente flexionados de Kouyou, passando a afastá-los um do outro, separando completamente suas pernas e ficando a apreciar a bela visão que tinha por algum tempo, apenas aquilo era capaz de tirar completamente sua sanidade.

Abaixou o rosto, alcançando seu corpo, passando lentamente a língua pela extensão do membro teso de Kou, sentindo-o se mover, rindo daquilo.

**- Você pediu pra ser punido... **– Falou satisfeito pelas reações que causava, abocanhando-o de vez, sentindo o corpo dele arquear com o contato com sua garganta, naquele momento concentrava-se em manter suas pernas afastadas, dificultando, porém não impedindo que o loiro intentasse contra sua boca, tentando impor algum ritmo aos movimentos fortes, mas lentos de Yuu.

**- Ahhhh Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu **– Arrastava a voz, manhoso, sentindo-se a mercê dele, adorando o contato que tinham.

Aoi movia-se de forma torturante, adorando sentir as reações dele, a forma desesperada como gemia seu nome e tentava lançar o corpo contra sua boca, seus lábios o abandonaram, possuíam um sorriso largo, um som desgostoso deixando os lábios cheios do loiro enquanto Yuu ria.

**- Adoro seu desespero... **– Falou em um semi-riso.

**- Sádico...! **– Kouyou falou com a voz magoada, os lábios formando um bico, enquanto a risada de Aoi tornava-se mais alta, livre e gostosa. **– Não ri de mim! Fiquei quatro anos te esperando pra você rir de mim?**

Mal terminara de falar, sentia Aoi morder-lhe a boca, aquele bico formado, a língua acariciando seus lábios, pedindo passagem para um beijo.

**- Bobo... **– Sussurrou. **– Você não tem a mínima idéia de como fica sexy assim... **– Seus dedos subiam pelas coxas dele, passando pelo quadril, percorrendo seu dorso lentamente até alcançarem os lábios ainda juntos. **– Com o corpo nu e ainda fazendo bico. **– Correu o indicador pelos seus lábios, beijando todo o seu contorno, arrancando risadas baixas dele. **– Você ri, não é safado? **– Falou com a voz divertida, segurando o riso, depositando beijos por todo o rosto dele. **– Você... **– Beijou. **– Ri... **– Novamente. **– De... **– Lambeu-lhe os lábios. **– Mim!!!**

**- YUUUUUU! **– Falou alto, entre os risos, chamando a atenção dele para si. **– Você desviou o assunto. **– Disse travesso, mordendo os lábios, o rosto tomando uma coloração mais viva e avermelhada.

**- Estou mesmo... **– Sorriu, ainda com os dedos sobre os lábios dele, incentivando a abri-los, dizendo suave. **– Lambe pra mim? **– Pediu rouco, gemendo baixo conforme o amante lambia e sugava seus dedos até que ele decidisse que estavam bem umedecidos, retirando-os de dentro da boca de Kouyou, sentindo-se perder em sua expressão entregue, seu rosto repleto de desejo, os lábios ainda entreabertos, secos, passando a língua sobre eles.

**– Assim você me enlouquece Kou. **– Disse tomando os lábios dele, enquanto suas mãos desciam lentamente por seu corpo, insinuando-se por suas nádegas, começando a invadi-lo lentamente com um de seus dedos.

**- Ahhhhhh **– Gemeu desconfortável, partindo o beijo, erguendo o rosto.

Yuu acabou mordendo seus próprios lábios ao notá-lo tão estreito, seu corpo fazendo tanta resistência àquela invasão, tentando inutilmente não gemer enquanto movia seu dedo no interior do namorado, notando-o puxar os braços, desesperado por poder tocá-lo, riu internamente, sentindo-o enlaçar seu corpo com as pernas longas e perfeitas.

**- Está tentando me tirar completamente dos eixos? **– Perguntou com a voz rouca, sua mente enevoada apenas pela idéia de sentir-se dentro dele, logo unindo o segundo dedo, preparando-o da melhor forma possível.

**- Ahhh Yuu... **– Gemeu ainda desconfortável, ondas de prazer começando a varrer-lhe a sanidade. **– Vem... Por favor... **– Pediu suplicante, sabendo que aquele processo seria longo e torturante no que dependesse dele, sempre cuidadoso, mas não queria mais esperar. Podia agüentar a dor, todas as vezes em que tomara as rédeas lhe mostraram isso, o que não podia mais suportar era a ausência dele. Ouviu um gemido rouco, falando ainda mais envolto por todas as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava. **– Eu preciso de você... ahhhh vem Yuu. Uhhmmm Eu quero te sentir... Dentro de mim... **– Sua voz era falha, pastosa e arrastada.

**- Kou... **– Iniciou, a voz carregada, mas ainda querendo mantê-lo confortável.

**- Eu... Preciso de você... Yuu... Agora... **– Sua fala era entrecortada por ofegos e gemidos, mas sua voz era carimbada pela urgência que sentia.

A voz dele, gemendo daquela forma, apenas ela já seria capaz de levá-lo ao orgasmo, mas queria senti-lo por dentro, queria atender seus desejos e caprichos, compensá-lo por tudo que não haviam vivido por aquele tempo. Posicionou-se melhor em meio a suas pernas, retirando os dedos de seu interior, retirando sua boxer com apenas uma mão, lançando-a para longe, as mãos passando a auxiliar-lhe enquanto erguia o quadril do loiro, começando a empurrar a si mesmo contra a entrada dele. Sentindo o corpo de Kouyou lhe fazer resistência, adorando a sensação de calor e conforto que o corpo dele lhe dava. Empurrou-se por completo, até sentir-se completamente dentro, o rosto pingando de suor, os lábios abertos em fenda, puxando o ar desesperadamente, seus olhos bem fechados, esperando a mente se acostumar com a sensação maravilhosa que era tê-lo para si.

Abriu lentamente os olhos vendo no rosto de Kou ainda uma sombra de dor, passando a beijá-lo, buscando seus lábios, deitando-se sobre ele, atacando o pescoço alvo que tanto amava, sorrindo ao ouvir-lhe gemer baixo.

**- Yuu... Me-eu doce vam-vampiro... **– Ele se lembrava ainda, aquilo, a certeza indubitável de que ele nunca, nem por um momento o havia esquecido ou que seu sentimento não se havia reduzido, apenas serviram como alavanca para todas as sensações e emoções de Yuu. Um movimento do quadril dele, sua permissão, sua voz arrastada dizendo. **– Me faz seu... Só... Seu...**

Aquilo tudo o tirava do sério, passou a mover-se contra o quadril de Kouyou, sentindo-o de forma profunda, ouvindo seus gemidos, falando coisas sussurradas, drenando-lhe os sentidos, a visão dele, de seu rosto contorcido de prazer, a forma como seu adorável loiro lançava a cabeça para os lados, tentando extravasar as sensações que tinha, tudo era o que mais queria, evidenciava ainda mais o quanto tudo nele era perfeito. Aumentava o ritmo de seu próprio corpo, indo mais fundo, mudando a posição das estocadas até que seu desejo fosse satisfeito, até ouvi-lo gritar de prazer, a voz solta como sempre fora.

Investiu ainda mais contra aquele ponto, a voz, os gritos e ofegos dele agindo sobre seu corpo, fazendo ir mais rápido, mais forte, mais fundo.

**- Kou você é... Tão... AhhhhhHHHH gosto-so... **– Dizia enquanto investia sobre ele. **– Mais... ahhh mais que perfei-feito.**

**- Yuuuuu Ahhh eu... ahhh eu não vou mais agüentar... Ahhh **– Falou em meio a gemidos altos, sentindo o moreno investir novamente contra seu corpo, acertá-lo ainda mais forte em seu ponto de prazer, não podendo mais segurar a avalanche de sensações que o invadia. Seu corpo retesando e tremendo, pressionando ainda mais ao membro de Aoi em seu interior enquanto se desfazia entre seus corpos, sujando a ambos.

A pressão que ele lhe fazia sendo o necessário para que explodisse dentro de seu amado, estocando ainda mais algumas vezes, aproveitando a sensação do orgasmo, deixando com que os pés dele tocassem novamente o colchão enquanto debruçava-se sobre o corpo esguio e perfeito de Kouyou, beijando-lhe os ombros, provando a pele salgada de suor, mordendo a clavícula dele, ouvindo-o ronronar diante daquilo.

**- Ronronando para mim Kou? **– Sorriu contra sua pele salgada. **– Meu coala ronrona como um gatinho?**

**- Só quando sente falta do "dono". **– Riu, ainda ofegante, a respiração completamente descompassada. O corpo caindo para trás, sorrindo bobo e dizendo. **– Yuu? Me solta agora?**

Ouviu o moreno rir suave contra a sua pele, negando com a cabeça antes de erguer o rosto, seus olhos carregados de malicia, dizendo de forma baixa para Kou.

**- Eu vou deixá-lo amarradinho ai... **– Deixou a mão correr pelas coxas perfeitas e roliças. **– E abusaaar muuuiiiitooooo da "sua inocência" hoje. **– Riu, mordendo um pedaço de pele de seu ombro, ouvindo-o gemer.

Aquelas palavras surtindo um efeito imediato no loiro, fazendo-o sorrir largo, sabendo que Yuu realmente havia voltado.

**oOo**

"_Oito meses... Faz exatamente oito meses que ele voltou..._

_Estamos agora, neste exato momento, olhando o mar, vendo-o se jogar contra as pedras, vendo o céu claro com poucas nuvens._

_Estou deitado em seu colo, falando besteiras, amenidades e tolices, rindo do como Harumi havia ficado desconfortável ao descobrir que eu já era comprometido, seu queixo caindo ao ver com quem eu era comprometido._

_O ouço dizer:_

_**- Eu falo, todos querem arrancar um pedaço do **__**MEU**__** Kouyou, eu que não fique esperto. **__– Ele ri e eu também, suspiro me lembrando do constrangimento que senti quando ele me tomou em seus braços e me beijou em frente a toda a equipe de enfermagem._

_Não que este ato tenha comprometido minha vida profissional, todos continuam me respeitando igualmente, mas parece que o fato me marcou como "propriedade dele", eu gosto de pensar que sim, não vejo nenhum problema em ter um "dono" possessivo e tonto como ele, pois se eu tenho um "dono" ele também tem, também gosto de marcar meu território._

_Quatro anos sem sua presença me fizeram muita diferença, me pego pensando em como tudo pode acabar em um instante e que não há tempo para brigarmos um com o outro por tolices minhas, se eu não houvesse mudado tanto, hoje não estaria aqui, conversando bobagens, eu deitado em seu colo, sentindo seus dedos em meus cabelos, rindo com ele._

_Ele deixou de ser um chefe da máfia, mas nunca vai deixar de ser o 'MEU Han', suspiro pensando que agora ele possui um restaurante, mesmo que não precise dele para viver, pois as transferências de que tanto falava quando 'Aoi' ainda estava vivo eram exatamente transferências de quantias em dinheiro para uma conta fantasma, uma da qual ele pudesse retirar seu sustento por muito... Muito... Muito tempo..._

_Olho para o mar e rio vendo Hiroto puxar Shou para dentro d'água. Foi questão de tempo até que eu me visse rodeado de rostos conhecidos, pois ninguém mais me observava e Matsue realmente é uma ótima cidade, isolada, litorânea e aconchegante._

_Nao e Saga nunca se desgrudam, aproveitam cada segundo em que podem estar juntos, vejo o menor voltar com dois sorvetes, entregando um para Sakamoto, rindo de forma gostosa de algo que ele falara._

_Akira e Kai também estão próximos, não que desfrutem da mesma liberdade que nós, caminham lado a lado, conversando, agora trabalham no mesmo hospital que eu, rio ao pensar em como esses limites desaparecem, evaporam no ar como a cor de uma bolha de sabão que se desfaz, quando nos vemos perto de perder quem mais amamos._

_**- Kouyou? **__– Ouço a voz de Aoi me chamar, tirando-me daquela onda de devaneios. __**– Kouyou? **__– Sorrio, mostrando a ele que prestava atenção. __**– Estava com a cabeça onde meu Koi? **__– Ele sorri e eu inspiro fundo, respirando seu sorriso._

_**- No passado... **__– Digo lentamente, quase aéreo. __**– No dia em que nos conhecemos. **__– Sorrio. __**– Estava pensando em quanto tempo perdi, dando espaço aos meus medos, brigando com você por fazer qualquer coisa "constrangedora".**_

_**- Temos a vida toda para corrigir isso. **__– Ele sorri e eu fecho meus olhos, respirando a presença dele._

_**- Fico olhando para Shou e Hiroto, Saga e Nao, eles não vivem um sem o outro, da mesma forma eu não vivo sem você Yuu e, não me importo mais com o mundo, não me importo mais com o que falam, sinto vontade de "mandá-los se jogar da ponte" e te beijar sempre que o vejo morder o lábio inferior, olhando para baixo, pensativo... Sempre que te vejo de costas, cozinhando algo que com certeza seria divino se comêssemos acabado de sair do fogo, mas que ainda é delicioso quando esquentamos no microondas. **__– Ele ri e eu o acompanho. __**– Não sei mais viver sem você, a certeza de que você iria voltar me incentivou. **__– Confesso.__** – Por que você é minha força, meu prazer e minha dor... **__– Inspiro a brisa do mar. __**– Você é aquele a quem eu amo, seu amor é minha droga, aquilo em que sou viciado, que me faz viajar sem nem mesmo precisar tomar nada, apenas por te olhar... **__– Abro os olhos e o vejo sorrir. __**– Você é minha luz, brilhando na escuridão da minha vida cinza... **__– Paro apenas para olhá-lo e ele se debruça sobre mim, me beijando, eu mando novamente minha razão, que grita sobre aquilo, ir pastar e aproveito seu beijo._

_**- Adorei saber disso... **__– Ele diz com um sorriso radiante __**– Suas palavras foram lindas.**_

_**- Peguei algumas emprestadas de um cantor britânico. **__– Digo sorrindo, vendo-o morder os lábios e olhar para baixo, da forma que me enlouquece._

_**- Acho que o Seal não vai se importar. **__– Ele fala rindo, voltando a me beijar, minhas mãos se prendendo em sua nuca, o beijo se partindo de forma natural. __**– "Eu fui beijado por uma rosa no cinza... Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na sepultura". **__– Ele fala, levemente ritmado e eu rio._

_**- Era pra eu dizer isso. **__– Me faço de magoado, fazendo um bico enorme, sentindo-o mordê-lo, ele sempre faz isso e eu continuo repetindo este ato por que simplesmente adoro. __**– Eu me sinto beijado por uma rosa amor... Você é o meu vicio que eu não consigo resistir. **__– Ele sorri e eu fecho os olhos, gesticulando e dizendo. __**– E você adorou saber disso... **__– Rio alto sentindo suas mãos em minha cintura._

_**- Adorei!!! **__– Ele exclama ainda me fazendo cócegas, me fazendo deitar na areia e ficando sobre mim, seus olhos negros me olhando daquela forma... Aquela que me faz perder a compostura. __**– Porque você também é o meu vicio, ao qual eu não consigo resistir.**_

_Ele aproxima seus lábios de mim, querendo me beijar, mas antes que consiga, eu vejo algo voar sobre sua cabeça, ele se erguendo e olhando para Hiroto que ria._

_**- Pega ele amor... O ensine a não nos interromper! **__– Incito, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e o vendo se levantar e começar a perseguir ao baixinho que gargalha enquanto foge dele._

_Uma luz na escuridão, meu doce e minha dor..._

_Eu o amo._

_Uma vez me disseram que eu deveria tomar cuidado com estranhos e que o amor verdadeiro acontece apenas em circunstancias especiais._

_Depois disso eu sofri e chorei por amor, porque o amor é como beijar uma rosa e ser beijado por ela, aceitar que os espinhos lhe firam da mesma forma que sua beleza o consola._

_Meu nome é Takashima Kouyou, tenho 28 anos, atualmente sou médico pediatra do hospital geral de Matsue e minha vida mudou no dia em que conheci Shiroyama Yuu, o homem mais perigoso de Tóquio, no dia em que me apaixonei por ele._

_Desde então minha vida se tornou um turbilhão com alegria e dor, açúcar e sal._

_Eu salvei sua vida de se perder e ele me tirou da escuridão, se tornando a luz que vejo mesmo em meio a neve e aos dias nublados e chuvosos._

_Meu amado mafioso morreu já faz quatro anos, quase cinco, eu o esperei voltar por todo esse tempo, mas ele não voltou, há oito meses vivo meus sonhos com Shiroyama Yuu, a pessoa mais doce que conheço, incapaz de ferir a qualquer um._

_Uma luz atinge a escuridão da sepultura. A morte muda as pessoas._

_Meu nome é Takashima Kouyou, sou o amante de Shiroyama Yuu, mas podem me chamar só de Kou."_

* * *

Ifurita: Final feliz e Gay pra toodo mundo...

Tay: Menos pro meu gnomo Kyo

Nii: *de luto pela morte do gnomo*

Samie: mas leiam lá em cima: ._./ ninguém realmente se feriu. ._.

Kyo: é ¬¬ mas agora você está devendo uma fic com a gente *ri* vai pagar caro uahuahuahuh

Toshiya: Calma aí Kyo-kun... *encoxa* se ameaçar a autora ela será malvada conosco... Não quero que ela te estupre como faz com o Kou.

Ifurita e Kouyou: *cara de nojo*

Ifurita: na verdade pensei no Shinya pra isso, mas...

Shinya: Você me discrimina só por que eu sou negro e manco *emburra*

Ifurita: ¬¬ mais um pra dizer que eu não o amo... Eu mereço u^u

Uruha: mas nós tivemos um final feliz *_______________* *grudado como um coala no Aoi*

Aoi* *¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬*

Tora: ¬¬ também quero você se redimindo comigo ¬¬ ç^ç

Ifurita: Reclamações segundo andar sala 171...

Samie: o_ô?

Ifurita: Fim de fic *w* mereço reviews? 8DDDDD


End file.
